


I am the Chosen One

by Unusualpairings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Brooding, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forced Bonding, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lemon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Teasing, reylo trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 66,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusualpairings/pseuds/Unusualpairings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a distant galaxy, in a world unlike our own there is the battle between Light and Dark. As Kylo Ren and Rey battle for the fate of the galaxy, The Force will bring them closer to one another. Will the darkness finally consume Rey or will Ben Solo finally be freed to the light?  This is the story of two lost souls and the bond that would change the course of Empire History.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy everyone and keep the comments coming! They inspire me! :)

 

She had found him.

  
On a lush and distant planet she had found him.

  
She had trudged up the seemingly endless stairs, she had travelled to the cliffside and now he was in her view. It was him and she knew it. Luke Skywalker.

  
Rey held the lightsaber with trembling anticipation as the man turned to face her. Luke's eyes became glassy, his breathing hitched. Their eyes were locked, Rey's knees trembling.  
This was the moment she had been waiting for, she realized. To meet the mysterious, phantom-like Luke Skywalker.

  
She felt the breeze brush her hair across her face, tickling her chin. She could hear the birds that deftly flew around them and the crash of the ocean. It was as if she could feel everything at once. It overwhelmed and excited her.

  
He stepped towards her, tentatively searching her face. After a moment Rey felt the slight tickle in her brain, as if someone were filing through papers. When the monster had done it, she had resisted. It had hurt brutally and felt so invasive. But Luke's rummaging was gentle, kind. She stood still, her eyes closed, letting him have access to anything he found useful.

  
"It's you," he uttered softly.

  
Rey's eyes flew open, her brow furrowing at his first words. She was breathless from the steep upward climb and the suddenly feeling of comfort that his voice brought to her. It was the voice of someone who recognized her. It was a kind, soft voice. Unexpected. Was it possible? How on earth would Luke Skywalker of all people know her?  
She stepped forward tentatively.

  
"You know me?"

  
The man's eyes fell to the ground, his ashen face looking dejectedly into nothingness before him.

  
"I do."

  
Rey felt her stomach churn at this admission. She was known. She had a past. She wasn't just a nameless scavenger. She felt a giddy thrill course through her body. She lowered the saber momentarily, groping blindly in front of her for balance. Luke Skywalker knew her. Her eyes searched his desperately.

  
"How? How do you know me?"

  
"That mind," Luke offered gently. Fatherly. "One of a kind."

  
At this, Rey felt the world spin slightly off its axis. If Luke Skywalker remembered her, then perhaps heremembered her parents? Perhaps he could explain the confusion that surrounded her when she picked up his lightsaber? When she heard the urgent whisper of it calling to her?

  
She thrust the saber at Luke, eager to be away from its overwhelming power. Luke's shook his head, waving the weapon away from him.

  
Wordlessly, he turned, walking back towards the cliff face, looking into the beautiful blue water. Rey felt the need to crouch down, to catch her breath and take in their exchange.

  
"But how is it possible that you should know me?" Rey exploded, her heart racing. "I grew up on Jakku. Why would you ever know someone like me? I am a scavenger. I am the child left behind. I was unwanted."

  
At this her voice broke off, the tears falling freely from her face. She suddenly had no idea who she was. She felt a stranger in her own skin and this thought both repulsed and frightened her. Who was she? The sort of child so horrid to be left alone on a monstrous planet.

  
A sense of overwhelming despair washed over her and the last days events suddenly caught up with her. She fell to her knees, her body wracking with sobs.

  
Luke turned suddenly, crouching beside her and drawing her into a gentle embrace. It was unexpected and yet she did not flinch or pull from him. She felt no need to. She wept openly, not ashamed as she did so. She allowed herself to weep for Han and for Finn. She wept for the parents she never knew and how her world was suddenly turned upside down.

  
And in the darkest part of her, the part she would not readily admit, she wept for _him._ The haunted eyes of someone tormented. A man torn between dark and light. The eyes of a man who wanted to teach her. She felt momentary pity for him and she hated herself for it.

  
Her mind flickered to him then. Kylo Ren. She willed it not to, but if felt as if those enigmatic eyes searched her very soul. She could still feel the rush of his hot breath on her face. Willing her to open her eyes to him on that hillside. Wordlessly insisting on dominating her.

  
_You need a teacher._

  
She shook her head, clearing his face from her mind. She broke from Luke's kind embrace, rubbing the tears from her eyes and offering a grim smile at the man who held her life's secrets. At a loss all she could offer was a small:

  
"What now?"


	2. Coward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading and for the kudos! They make writing even more fun! :) So please keep them coming - I live for comments!

Inside Luke's small hut, Rey was surprised to see an assortment of fruit and bread as if she had been expected.

Of course she had been.

A fire was roaring steadily in the hearth at her right and despite the lack of decor the entire room was cozy, warm and inviting. It put Rey immediately at ease. Luke walked towards the plain kitchen. Rey realized that despite their power, Jedi lived very simple and humble lives. Rey saw the dignity in living like that. Luke grabbed two glasses and a large pitcher of water. She still couldn't quite believe she was in the presence of Luke Skywalker. _The_ Luke Skywalker.

Everything he did seemed meaningful; from grabbing the glasses to glancing around the room. Rey started, realizing that she was there for a mission, not a tea party.

"The general sends her regards and her love," Rey said shyly. It felt strange to be talking to him about his own sister so profunctory. She stood awkwardly as Luke poured water from the pitcher into two glasses. "Did you arrive alone?"

"Oh no," Rey felt a panic take over her. "Chewbacca- he is in the aircraft - Oh-"

"Fret not," Luke smiled gently. "He is an old friend. He likely has a lot of pain to recover from. His dearest friend is gone and it appears that I've abandoned everyone I cared about. He has every right to some solitude right now. We all do."

"You heard then," Rey offer solemnly, not able to look up. "Of Han Solo."

There was a small pause and Rey saw that the Jedi Master's eyes were shut tightly, in pain.

"Yes."

Rey felt her own eyes filling with tears once more. She brushed them away firmly, determined to change the subject. It would do neither of them good for her to be a blubbering mess.

Luke moved wearily in the nearby chair, motioning for Rey to join him.

"Sir, what is this planet?"

"Ahch-To," Luke said, passing her a cup of water.

Rey drank greedily, suddenly realizing how parched she was. She looked out of the hut's windows seeing the lush earth before her. It was nothing like Jakku. She felt as if she were truly breathing here. The air felt more invigorating, more clean. She did not miss the coarse sand of the desert.

"It is most beautiful," Rey offered with a smile. "Is it true that this planet is home to the first Jedi temple?"

"The rumors are true," Luke was grim.

There was a short pause, Rey's mind was spinning like mad. She tried to quiet it but couldn't. Could she broach the subject?

"You wish to know your origin," Luke observed.

"Yes," Rey didn't even attempt to be casual. "I'm desperate to know my lineage. Did you know my parents?"

Luke sighed, his eyes growing dim. He looked so displeased that Rey almost felt guilty for inquiring.

"I fear that to tell you everything would be most overwhelming, Rey. You have been through so much these past few days."

"I can handle anything you tell me," Rey offered genuinely.

Luke was silent a moment, regarding Rey wordlessly until she felt her face burn under his scrutiny.

"I believe you are strong. I know of your strength. And so I will not tell you everything today. But I will tell you enough."

Rey inched forward on her seat, her eyes wide. She could scarcely believe that the mystery of her life would be resolved.

"Rey, many years ago you were dropped at the entrance of my Jedi academy temple in the dead of night. I awoke to the sound of a spacecraft taking off and braying cry of a young baby. You were there, wrapped tightly in linen. When you saw my face you quieted. I took you in. You stayed here for many years."

That was it. Her entire story in a few sentences. Rey felt fresh tears falling from her eyes, down her cheeks and onto her tunic. She would never know her parents. She was truly unwanted. Abandoned. Space trash.

"You never met my parents."

"No," Luke said, his lips thinning. "I'm afraid not."

Rey covered her eyes quickly, willing herself not to cry any longer. There would be no answer. No way to find out how she belonged. But wait. "But sir, when I first touched your lightsaber I was filled with memories. tThe memory I have is not of an infant's. It's of me, no older than six. I am on Jakku and a spaceship is leaving my behind. I cry out not to be left. Are these real or fiction created by the force?"

Luke's eyes widened momentarily. From shock? Horror? Confusion? Rey couldn't tell. She hadn't known Luke long enough to understand the subtle complexities of his facial expressions. Would she ever?

"There will be no more talk of this tonight," Luke uttered simply. The matter was closed.

Rey nodded silently, trying to stop the fresh tears that threatened to fall. Suddenly there was a whirring feeling in her head, a sharp pinch at the base of her skull and a deep voice whispered to her from the darkness.

_I can give you all the answers you seek._

Rey jumped up from the table, sending her water everywhere. She trembled, her eyes wide and full of fright as she looked to Luke.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Suddenly the door burst open. Rey's hand went to the lightsaber, its blue glow shining brightly in the hut. Chewbacca entered, crying softly as he viewed Luke. They embraced wordlessly before parting, their eyes wet.

"My old friend," Luke said with a trembling smile. "Join us."

Luke fixed Chewbacca a large bowl of stew, all the while Rey sat silently, her face stony. In all her distress she must have imagined the voice. She needed sleep. She stood shakily.

"There are many rooms in the temple," Luke broke into her thoughts."You are welcome to any of them."

"I should be returning home," Rey offered lamely before she realized she didn't know what home was anymore. Luke stood, taking her arm in his and walking out the door. They walked along the greenery until they came upon a lush garden. Every color of flora that could exist did there. Shapes and sizes unlike anything Rey had ever seen.

They sat on the grass and Rey enjoyed a moment of peaceful serenity there in the garden. The sun beating down on her bare shoulders, the feeling of being freed of a shackle that had held her. But before long her shoulders slumped, her thoughts turning to the parents she would never know. Luke turned his face from the sun, looking to her.

"Rey, do you know what a midi-chlorian is?"

"No," Rey shook her head. "I'm sorry, I haven't the faintest."

"A midi-chlorian is a an intelligent life that lives within the cells of all living things. And when there is enough in one host, they can detect The Force. Some hosts are then force-sensitive, while others have higher midi-chlorian counts within them. My own father had 20,000 midi-clorians per cell. The highest count ever known."

"Darth Vader," Rey muttered glumly. Her thoughts turned dark at the name. The man who had started all this horror. The man who had a grandson of pure evil.

"Anakin Skywalker," Luke corrected her. "He died a Skywalker."

Rey sat up straighter, her cheeks flushing. "Of course, sir. I apologize."

Luke moved on, his patience unending. "Do you wonder why you were so adept at handling my lightsaber despite never having used one?"

"It called to me," Rey offered with a shrug.

"Do you wonder why you can control things with your mind?"

Rey was silent.

"Your blood was tested," Luke said gently. "Your midi chlorian count was very high. The force is strong in you."

Rey dragged her eyes to meet Luke's, her breath coming out short and staggered. Rey shook her head, standing shakily as she looked at Luke. The truth was becoming clear. It was no coincidence that she had been brought to him.

"How could you know that?" Rey whispered. "How could you test my blood?"

"It was a long time ago-" Luke began before Rey interrupted.

"That's impossible!" Rey sputtered. "I would have realized it sooner! I wouldn't have wasted so many years on that forsaken trash heap they call Jakku! I would have found my parents! I wouldn't be a pathetic scavenging rat who can't even kill someone that's pure evil!"

Luke said nothing, simply watching her face and she continued, pacing back and forth as she spoke.

"Did you know I just looked at him?" Rey screeched, "Lying there in the snow? Looking at me with those eyes! I couldn't kill him. Even if I wanted to! But I couldn't! Even though he killed your friend! Even though he made people like Finn into killing monsters! And it was if the planet knew I was weak! It knew I could never give the final death blow. It knew and it cracked down the middle between us. It was my excuse for not ending his miserable life. I stood there like a coward! I AM NO JEDI I AM A COWARD!"

Luke seemed undisturbed with her rant, choosing to remain seated. When she had calmed herself she drew to the grass once more, sitting on her knees, her face red and streaked with tears. "Anger is not the way, child." Luke intoned softly.

"Control is what Jedi's seek. Control in emotion most of all."

"I am no Jedi," Rey snorted derisively. She felt ashamed of herself. How dare she come to Luke Skywalker? How dare she even breathe the same air as he?

"No Rey, you are no Jedi," Luke agreed. "But you could be. You could be the greatest Jedi master that ever lived if you wanted to. Rey, many years ago you were my greatest pupil."

Rey could barely believe his words but as he spoke she felt the familiar rummaging of her mind by him. Gentle and slow. Luke raised a hand to her face and memories she never knew she had began to tumble out...

_\----------_

_Images of a young girl, no more than four, became crystal clear behind Rey's eyes._

_"I want to be your Padawan! I would be such a good one! Please Master!"_

_Suddenly there was Luke, looking younger, his face shaved and his eyes alive. He gathered Rey up into his arms, hugging her tightly before setting her down._

_She smiled widely up at him in adoration._

_"Impetuous I see little Rey! Well unfortunately Jedi's may have only one Padawan. And you have not yet completed your Jedi Initiate training."_

_"But I'm getting so good!" Young Rey insisted, her hands cupping the air in front of her. "Look!"_

_Within a second, Luke felt the lightsaber at his side begin to tremble._

_Even he was impressed with the strength behind her. However his mind easily overpowered hers and so she slumped, defeated. "I thought I was getting good," she frowned. Luke crouched in front of her until they were at eye level. "You are getting good. But you are still so young. Do not be in a rush."_

_"It's not fair, I hate that I'm not your Padawan."_

_"Hate is not a word we use here," Luke chided her. "Hatred belongs to the Dark side. And we are the way of the light."_

_Before Rey could protest again, the door to the temple room slammed, startling her._

_"Uncle," came an irritated voice from across the room. "I thought we were to begin my sparring lessons." The lanky teen stood arms crossed, his eyes burning furious holes into Rey as she stood there. She trembled at the sight of him. His dark hair and eyes seemed so unnatural on such a pale face._

_"Yes Ben," Luke answered warmly before turning to the young Rey. "Now get along, my Padawan is here."_

\---------------

"You trained me," Rey whispered when her eyes re-opened. "I was a Youngling."

"Yes."

"And you were Ben's Jedi Master," It felt strange addressing Kylo Ren as Ben. It was if they were two different people in her mind.

"Yes," Luke's voice was choked. "And now you see why I cannot return. I cannot face the sister I have so disgraced. I came to this temple for solace, for answers, for guidance. And what has it led to? Murder, death. For the first time in so long I feel helpless. I have let everyone down. I have let Ben down most of all."

"Ben?" Rey exploded. "How have you let him down? That monster chose his own path!"

Luke shook his head heavily. "There was so much light in him. I let his be lead astray. I should have been more on guard. But he was my nephew and so I was blind. I was blind to his faults when I should have been so alert. I let him slip away."

"You couldn't stop him," Rey offered.

"Unfortunately in this matter Rey, you are incorrect." Rey stepped back, stung by the coldness in her former Master's voice.

She turned to leave, her eyes searching for the aircraft when she felt a warm hand on her arm.

"Rey, I look to you. Your gifts are inspiring and your heart holds so much light. You were drawn to me here, to my lightsaber because I was calling to you. I knew somewhere in the galaxy you existed. Safe. I could feel you out there."

"I am no one." Rey hung her head lowly, her cheeks pink. "I am a coward."

"You are no coward," Luke insisted, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You are a child of light. You were merely obeying the Jedi code. A Jedi uses The Force for knowledge and defense. Never for attack. You did the right thing."

"Then why does it feel wrong?"

"Because you are still young, Padawan," Luke's eyes glinted. Rey lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Padawan?"

"Padawan," Luke offered quietly.

Rey felt her heart jump as she realized she did know her parents. Her father. Luke Skywalker. In name only, but that would do. She had a home. Rey felt her eyes well with tears and embraced the man tightly. She felt his arms around her and for a moment realized what it must feel like for daughters to hug their father's. They embraced a while longer before heading to the temple.

"I will bring you dinner to your room at the temple. But tonight your focus is rest. We resume your training in the morning."

Rey could barely stop herself from skipping, her heart suddenly full.

"Yes Master."


	3. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for their support and while this is a slow burn - don't worry, Kylo will be showing up more and more! ;)

Rey's neck was stiff as she woke the next morning and so she began her day rubbing at her shoulder's roughly. She'd had a restless sleep. She had been having the worst nightmare she had ever experienced yet when she awoke she could not recall the specifics, only an overwhelming sense of dread. It created a heaviness in her heart that she could not will away. She walked to the hut that Luke and Chewbacca had been at the night before. She glanced in to see it empty but smelling of sweet pastry. Without thinking she stuffed several into her tunic before catching herself. There was no need for hoarding here. She put the pastries back quickly, popping one into her mouth. Her eyes were drawn down the pathway to the edge of the cliff. Walking slowly and taking in the beautiful day Rey was not surprised to see Luke sitting there stiffly, his eyes closed and the wind ruffling his greying hair. He had shaved his beard and was looking more like his old self. Rey watched him a moment, feeling such peace at his side. She let her own eyes close a moment before an image, dark and stormy invaded her thoughts. She snapped her eyes open, realizing then that Luke was alone.

"Where is-"

"Chewie left a few hours ago," Luke replied without opening his eyes. "He has a few things to take care of."

"I see," Rey was a little hurt he hadn't said goodbye. But at the same time she understood. He was probably anxious to return to General Organa with good news that Luke had been found. Rey wondered about her friends back on that distant planet. What of Finn? Would he be healed? Would he be able to walk? Remember the delicate kiss she'd placed on his forehead before she left?

Rey was suddenly overwhelmed with familiar protectiveness. She hated that her friends were in pain. She hated that they must risk their lives because of an oversized spoiled brat like Kylo Ren. Kylo. Even the name caused her face to burn with fury.

"I can feel it," Luke said simply. "Your anger. It comes off of you in waves."

"I am sorry, Master."

"A Jedi's greatest gift is to control their emotions. To not let hatred cloud their judgements. Repeat after me: There is no emotion, there is peace."

Rey closed her eyes, focussing on her Master's words.

"There is no emotion, there is peace."

"Very good Rey. Remember those words. There are thing you still don't know of Ben. Of his history."

Rey nodded silently. She could not imagine a time when she would not hate Kylo Ren, but she could not admit that to Luke. Luke stood, brushing the grass from his tunic. They walked towards the hut in silence before Rey could take no more.

"Do you have a plan Master? A plan to defeat Kylo Ren and Snoke?"

"Defeat Snoke? Most assuredly."

"And Kylo Ren?"

"There is a different plan for Ben," Luke observed. "Ben cannot be harmed."

Rey stopped suddenly, her eyes slowly peering up at Luke's face. Despite what he had said moments before Rey could not help but burst out, her voice loud and desperate.

"Are you serious? You can't be serious. He needs to be killed! Punished for what he's done! He's killed Han Solo! He's ruined thousands of lives!"

Luke shot her a look of displeasure.

"Sorry master. _There is no emotion, there is peace_."

"Ben's call to the Dark Side is as much my fault as it is his, Rey. If you want to punish anyone, you should punish me."

Rey had nothing to say to this. Of course she would never hold Luke accountable for the actions of Ben. She crossed her arms in front of her, awkwardly scraping the toe of her boot on the dirt before her. Luke sighed heavily, fixing his light eyes on her own.

"You have to understand, there is still light within Ben. I feel it, so does his mother. Even you must have seen it."

_He didn't kill me. He could have, but he didn't._

"I cannot live knowing I did nothing to try to bring him home," Luke continued.  "That I did nothing to bring him to the Light before it's too late. His salvation will be mine. I need to do this, Rey. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Will you help me?"

Rey slowly dragged her eyes up to the man's face. Disbelief clouded her features. Luke Skywalker was asking for her help? She felt a tremble of pride worm its way into her body. Pride and immense pressure. What could she do? A midi-chlorian count was useless without the right host. Was she strong enough to become a Jedi Master? Was she strong enough to bring Kylo Ren back to the Light without killing him first? She was unsure, but her voice did not betray it.

"Yes, Master."

"Thank you... Now, _that_ is the plan on which I must meditate on," Luke sighed heavily. "I must search The Force, hear its call to me. It brought you to me and it will know the next step. The plan will become known. What we must do to save him and the Empire. Until that time I will be patient. We will train. And when the time comes to act, we will."

\-----------

Sparring was Rey's favorite part of the teachings from Luke. She loved the exercises, feeling her body move strong and lithe and confident. She felt most alive when she was moving. She felt as if she could run from everything and everyone. Away from problems away from hatred and pain. And when she returned there would be Luke, smiling and knowing and kind. In the evenings they would dine together and talk about Luke's life before the incident.

Rey was careful never to mention Kylo by name. She saw the pain it caused Luke. They would talk of the Jedi code and when Rey went to sleep at night her dreams were no longer filled with empty alone Jakku. It was full of Luke and Ahch-To and the beauty of her surroundings.

And every morning she would rise, ready to greet a new day. She could run fast as lightning, she could aim true with Luke's saber. The joy she felt to that accomplishment was unparalleled.

"Now we sharpen our minds," Luke said one day as he settled himself down on the ground. "First Master, could I please communicate with my friends? I want to know how Finn is doing."

Luke shook his head darkly.

"I am sorry, Rey. That would be a distraction. You don't need distractions at this early stage of training. You need focus."

"Yes master." Rey could not say it aloud, but she was devastated. What if Finn never woke from his coma? He had done it all to save her and she wouldn't even be there to properly thank him.

"Now Rey," Luke motioned to a spot next to him. "Sit. Be silent. Clear your mind of distracting thoughts and feel The Force."

Rey joined him, watching impassively. This was the part of the training she had been dreading. This was the part in which she felt truly vulnerable. She would never be as strong as Luke.

"Focus Padawan," Luke warned. "And try to read my thoughts."

Focus her energy. Try to get into Luke's mind. She hated sifting in people's minds. It brought back bad memories. Her mind fleeing back to that horrible dungeon and his face inches from her own. She could still feel the warmth of his hand at her temple.

No matter how she tried, she never could get into Luke's mind. Luke's was a steel trap when he didn't open it to her. She felt herself running against an invisible wall over and over again until she was convinced her brain was bruising.

"I can't do it," Rey cried out, frustrated at herself. She felt impatient. "You have picked too weak a Padawan. I have gone too much of my life without training."

"Trust," Luke said gently to her. "Trust is the foundation of the Master and Padawan. Trust that The Force has broght you to me for a reason."

Rey sighed.

"Yes Master."

As the days moved on Rey began to see small improvements in her technique. She felt the sun warm her skin as she and Luke continued to probe each other's minds. Despite the bruises and the exhaustion she could never remember being this happy.

However it was the nights that diminished the joy.

\-----------

Rey tossed in her sleep, the thin blanket becoming suffocating upon her. Without warning she sat up, gasping heavily. She brought her hands to her neck, feeling invisible fingers there. Suddenly she could breathe again. She coughed heavily, her windpipe eager for fresh air.

"What is going on?" She wondered aloud before forcing herself to breathe deeply and placing her head upon the pillow once more.

It was cool against her fevered cheek. She willed herself to sleep. Today's training had left her body exhausted. And yet her mind still raced. She closed her eyes, and without warning images began to dance in front of her eyes.

_Lonely scavenging on Jakku. Screaming for the ship to come back. Watching Han Solo fall to his death. Watching Finn fall unconscious to the ground._

In her sleep Rey began to sob. A small burning sensation started in the back of her head then. She winced. She put her fingers to the base of her skull, rubbing it tenderly. She felt her fingers tremble as she recognized the sensation.

_There is still so much potential in you. Do not waste it with Skywalker._

Rey's eyes flew open.

_You need a teacher. A real one. Not one that spouts nonsense. Not one that doesn't appreciate your talents._

Rey sat up, her brain stinging with every word spoken.

_You wanted to give in to me on that mountaintop. I felt the battle you faced within yourself. I saw the joy in your eyes as you sliced my face. It scared you how much you enjoyed it._

"I didn't!"

_You feel the pull of the dark and the light just as I do._

Rey recognized the voice. The voice that belonged to the man she hated more than anything. The voice that was accompanied by soulful, dark eyes. And a face that wore an impassive expression of irritation as if it were made for it.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Silence.

The door to her room flung open and Luke, half asleep and terrified stood before her. His face was flushed and his eyes wild.

"Are you alright?" Rey curled her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth. She could barely contain the sobs that threatened to wrench from her body. She shook her head quickly.

"He's here," she whispered into her knees.

"Who?" "Kylo Ren." Luke jumped back as if he'd been stung, his eyes going round the room in a frenzy.

"Ben? Where?"

Rey pointed a shaky finger to her temple.

She could still feel the remnants of his presence. The burning in the back of her mind. The way he had wormed his way through.

"He's in my mind. I'll never be free of him."

Luke sat next to her bed, his breathing returning to normal. Rey explained everything. What the voice had told her. Who it belonged to. But worst of all, how it spoke the truth.

"I _did_ consider the darkness," Rey whispered, unable to meet Luke's gaze. "I felt its seductive pull. I knew it was wrong but I wanted to give in. When he offered to be my teacher I considered it."

Luke shushed her gently, urging her to lay down. She acquiesced and he covered her with the blanket and began to murmur gently.

"You chose the light Rey. All Jedi are tempted. It is the choices we make that allow us to find our strength. I assume there are many days of temptation still ahead of you. Do not fear it."

"I worry I will not be strong enough to fight his temptation."

"That is what we train for," Luke offered with a faint smile. Rey wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering under the blanket. Could Kylo Ren hear them? Could he still be silently invading her thoughts? No, Luke would never allow it. He would have sensed it.

"He got in," Rey whimpered. "How did he get in my head? How did he know where to find me?"

"The night is when most Jedi are most vulnerable. It is hard to protect one's thoughts in that state. And Ben was and has always been a powerful force."

"He sees my thoughts," Rey choked back a sob. "He sees the lonely ones. He makes me feel them. He makes me relive them."

"Then tomorrow we will work on safeguarding against such an attack."

Luke stroked the girl's head, watching her eyes close slowly. Rey's last conscious thought before she gave over to slumber was a peaceful one.

_This is what it feels like to have a father._


	4. Intrigued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the comments! They truly make my day!!!

The next day went by as quickly as the next and so on until a full month had passed. Each day was a new rite of knowledge, more information about the lineage of Skywalker and she felt her body and mind grow stronger with every passing moment. But she worried for the friends she could not contact. She worried about the world that was shut off to her at this moment.And yet there was something serene of having one sole focus. Much like her days of scavenging when the only thought in her mind was: Survive.

And yet she felt it was not enough. She still had so many questions; such a desire to know more than Luke wanted to share. He was so reticent with his information, worried of overwhelming her. However during a walk through the garden Rey felt herself grow bold.

"Master, I want to ask you something. But I fear it may upset you."

"You could not upset me," Luke reassured her.

"I have questions about Kyl- Ben. Ben Solo. Why did he turn to the darkness? Why is the Jedi academy no longer? Why did you stop training me?"

"That is a very long story, Rey and even I don't have all the pieces."

"Please. I have to know what pieces you _do_ have."

"Very well." Luke brought her to the edge of the cliff, sitting them both down he faced her, his eyes closing slowly. "I warn you, there are some things which are hard to see." Rey said nothing, instead choosing to let the memories speak for themselves. Luke sighed at the burden he was about to place on her, placing a hand atop of hers. She closed her eyes and let the memories flow into her own mind.

\----------------------------

_"Once more," Luke commanded Ben, his hands raised. "Focus intently on my voice."_

_Ben nodded. His hair was dark and styled in true Padawan style, his body tall and lean. He wore a beige tunic, looking strangely ordinary. He couldn't be more than twelve.  
_

_"Now, move me across the room."_

_Ben gritted his teeth, focussing all he could. His dark eyes flashed and his hands trembled with the exertion. He bit his lower lip so much it nearly drew blood. Within moments Luke's body was flung away from his pupil._

_Luke countered, lowering himself gently to the ground._

_"You are quite powerful," Luke expressed with pride. "I am proud to see how much you've grown. I will be sure to tell your parents."_

_Ben beamed, lowering his hands and joining his Uncle on the cool, marble floor below them._

_"Is my midi-chlorian count very high?"_

_"Yes," Luke replied. "Very high."_

_"Is it the highest in the galaxy?"_

_Luke smirked at the earnestness in his nephews face._

_"That doesn't matter, Ben. True power comes from within. Your grandfather had a midi-chlorian count higher than anyone and he was still was defeated."_

_Ben's eyes shone at the mention of Anakin._

_"Uncle, tell me more of my grandfather," Ben Solo implored, his large dark eyes luminous. "I know so little about him."_

_"Your grandfather was a man redeemed," Luke offered simply. He didn't often speak of his father, but the young man was adamant._

_"Why did he turn to the dark side?"_

_Luke was surprised by this sudden curiosity._

_"He was led astray by a manipulative monster. His arrogance and his need for power is what led to his demise." Luke realized the teenager before him didn't horrified or even sad. He looked enthralled. As if he were meeting an idol. Luke felt an uncomfortable shift in the boy's presence._

_"Was he truly as powerful as people say, uncle?" Luke turned to his nephew and without warning_

_"Anakin Skywalker also turned because of arrogance and misplaced anger. Anger is always the path to the darkside, Padawan. To admire power in such a way is unwise as it is offensive. I will not hear of this topic again."_

_Ben's pale face turned, his pride wounded._

_"Of course, Master."_

.......................

_Another memory. This one laced with pain and anguish..._

_"You are keeping me from my true potential," Ben barked out at Luke. "You are keeping me from my destiny."_

_They stood in a temple, grey and cool. Ben was pacing back and forth madly, his eyes wide with fury and disbelief.  
_

_"What destiny is that, Ben?"_

_"For greatness. Instead you waste your time on that pathetic little orphan. Training her even though we know nothing of her. Time that could be spent on teaching me to harness my power." Luke said nothing, shaking his head darkly._

_"You are dealt with a choice, Ben. What you speak of is darkness. Anger. True Jedi do not seek peace. They seek truth and love. They seek kind justice. You have warped my meaning to suit you. I can see a darkness growing in you Ben and it frightens me. I can no longer continue your studies."_

_Ben's eyes prickled with tears that he brushed away angrily. Without warning he threw down his lightsaber, his choice made._

_"I don't need this any longer. I don't need you. I don't need any of it." Before anything more could be said, he was out the door and into the night._

.......................

_There was the distant sound of thunder and rainfall. A crashing... Luke woke to the sound of screaming. It seared through his entire body and he raced out the door and into the academy._

_What waited for him was bloodshed that he could not believe._

_The bodies of dozens of pupils lay face down in the mud._

_The rain thundered down around them. Luke felt his heart being ripped from his body and he gave a loud and anguished scream._

_How had he not forseen this? How had he not felt a disturbance of this magnitude in The Force?_

_A group of tall figures stood in a pack, one of them dealing the death blow to a fellow Jedi Master who called out to Luke before falling down with a gurgle. Luke could barely make out the figures in the rain, but could see the erratic red saber, made hastily, shining towards him out of the darkness. Kylo Ren's voice reached out to him then; tinny and cruel._

_"I have lain waste to your precious academy Luke Skywalker. An academy that teaches its students to hold back their true potential. A academy for the weak. I have done them a favor be ending their miserable lives now before they saw the truth."_

_Luke fell to his knees, screaming at the sky above with such anguish the Knights of Ren took a step backwards._

_Luke stood shakily, eyeing the figure in front of him. The young man he had trained._

_"Ben, what have you done?"_

_"Ben Solo is dead. There is only Kylo Ren."_

_Kylo's stance was unchanged, his saber buzzing ominously._

_Luke's eyes searched the crowd for one particular figure._

_A figure that meant more to him than his own life._

_"WHERE IS REY!?"_

\--------------------------

Luke broke off the connection with a sob. Rey's breath was caught in her chest and she coughed thickly. Luke sat silently, watching her as she processed the information.

"How did I make it out alive?"

"I have no idea," Luke shrugged. "I was convinced you were dead. I was terrified. I managed to escape narrowly myself, but I told myself we would be reunited once more. And we so we have."

"Yes," Rey agreed. "We have."

\--------------------------------

Luke still took some nights to go off, to do some searching in the universe as he answers. Often he was gone all night, not returning until mid morning where he would be withdrawn and contemplative. On those nights Rey found it hard to sleep. Those nights were the hardest. Without Luke there she felt vulnerable. Scared.

 _He_ knew when those times were.

"Has he been communicating with you?" Luke asked over dinner one night. Rey need not ask him to who he was referring.

"Yes," she admitted. Her cheeks flushed. She felt weak for allowing him passage into her mind. "But he cannot read my thoughts. I am always on guard for that. He can only communicate to me."

"What does he say?"

Rey frowned.

"He calls me towards the dark. He tells me that there is much I still don't know. He insists that you are keeping things from me." Luke avoided the accusation. Rey looked down at her plate, absently moving a piece of rice along her plate with her finger.

"Do you ever communicate back to him?"

"No," Rey replied quickly."I don't think I could. Sometimes when I yell I think he can hear me... He's much more adept at this than I. In close proximity I could but it took a lot of concentration. But at this distance.."

She trailed off, wishing to change the subject. She didn't want to think of Kylo Ren anymore. She hated how he hung over every conversation like a dark, suffocating blanket.

But Luke would not let it go. "Then we shall practice."

"I'm tired tonight," Rey lied. "Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Perhaps after dinner," Luke offered a smile "Meet me in the temple."

\-------

Rey dragged herself to the temple. Her eyes taking in the last fleeting moments of the sunset before ducking into the cold, dark temple. Luke insisted that Jedi's have no luxuries. A bed, pillow, blanket and fresher were all she needed.

Having come from the desolate wreckage of Jakku, she found the set up to be quite amenable.

Luke was already at the center of the room, pacing back and forth. He smiled as Rey approached. He motioned to the floor in front of him.

"It's easier if you sit cross legged," instructed Luke.

Rey obeyed.

"Now, clear your mind of all distractions. Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him. Let everything around you fade. Breathe in and out. In and out. In and out. Innnn and Oouuutt--"

As Rey listened to the hypnotic chanting of Luke Skywalker, she indeed did feel herself more focused, her mind sharper. She felt her muscles release their tension and her eyes closed gently.

"Now keep your eyes closed and listen to my voice. Focus on him, Rey. Focus all your energy on his face."

Rey squirmed uncomfortably. She hated having to think about Kylo Ren.

"See him," commanded Luke. "And when you feel you can see his face, listen intently. Listen for breathing. That will ground you. You will begin to slip into his consciousness."

Rey did as she was told. The eyes that bore into her soul, the dark hair that hung at the sides of a graceful neck. The dark smirk that played along his lips. She didn't want to see him but he swam into focus. She could feel him. And suddenly she could hear him. She could hear his breathing. Shallow. She felt her stomach flip at the sound. This was all very intimate and Rey was unaccustomed to such a thing.

"You've found him," said Luke. Rey nodded. "Now speak to him. Into his mind. Allow yourself to be transported. Don't be afraid. You are safe here. I am with you every step of the way, Padawan."

Rey nodded once more, her mind more keenly attuned to Kylo's breathing. It quickened. Rey felt her pulse in pursuit of his breathing. Throbbing all over. Suddenly the dark bark of his voice was in her mind.

_He thinks he can help you get into my mind? At this distance? The old fool._

Rey ground her teeth together in fury.

"He's speaking to you now," Luke observed.

"Yes."

"Reply to him. Focus, Rey. Don't let him scare you."

Rey shut her eyes tightly, letting the sound of the world around her fall dim. She cocked her head to the side. She could swear she could hear him breathing more deeply. It was unnerving.

_Can you hear me Ben Solo?_

Silence.

_Ben Solo is dead._

Rey gasped, shocked at how simple it had been. She could feel his energy, coming off in waves. He was cold. Rey kept her eyes shut, speaking to Luke aloud.

"He says Ben Solo is dead."

Luke winced a bit, nodding at her to continue. Rey summoned all her courage.

_Surrender yourse-_

_I have knowledge of your past came the seductive hiss_ , interrupting her. _Things Skywalker doesn't want you to know._

Rey paused. She didn't dare breathe suspiciously, or open her eyes. Luke would know something was amiss. She tried to school her features, keeping her mouth in a straight line. This was the familiar chant. The promise of knowing more of her past. Normally she ignored it. Putting the pillow over her head and singing loudly to drown out his voice. However she pushed him this time.

_Like what?_

_Come to me and you will find out_.

Rey was suddenly furious. She hated that she had to communicate with this cretin at all. But she felt Luke's hand on her arm, soothing her. Calming her.

"He is a lost soul," Luke reminded her. "He is saying things to bait you. Pay them no mind. Tell him he is loved. Tell him we welcome him home to the light with open arms."

She knew what she had to say, even if it caused her physical discomfort to say it.

_Luke thinks there is hope for you. Come to us. Come to us and let us protect you. Let us take down Snoke together. Let truth and justice rule the galaxy instead of fear and pain._

There was a pause.

_Sentiment. How revolting. Supreme Leader Snoke has told me of the rise and fall of the Galactic Empire. The gullible prattle on about the triumph of truth and justice, of individualism and free will. As if such things were solid and real instead of simple subjective judgements. The historians have it all wrong. It was neither poor strategy nor arrogance that brought down the Empire. It was sentiment. Love. Whatever you want to call it._

Rey could handle no more.

_You don't deserve love! You don't deserve compassion or help! Luke thinks that there is redemption for you, but I know better. I know you will die miserable and alone and unloved. You will have nothing to comfort you but your poor convictions and that hideous mask you hide behind!_

Rey could feel her body thrumming with energy. She knew he was still listening.

_What are you hiding from Kylo Ren? The truth? The truth that maybe I'm right? Or worse, the truth that there is still good in you and you still chose to commit these horrible acts? The truth that there may be a bit of you that wants to return home? That knows what you're doing is wrong?_

There was a long pause. Silence. Rey swallowed thickly; she felt as if her tongue were too large for her mouth. S

She cocked her head to the side, ready for whatever vitriolic insult was to be hurled towards her. Instead there was a dark chuckle.

_I underestimated you. I see that the darkness flows through you like the blood in your veins. Turning you will be much simpler than anticipated. Supreme Leader Snoke will be pleased._

Rey took a deep breath, her eyes shut so tightly it was beginning to give her a headache. She was exhausted. She wanted no more of this man in her mind.

_Stay out of my head, **Ben**. Or I will start invading yours._

She began to dig through his memory's, combing for something particular. A memory of Ben Solo. Just when she felt she had it in her grasp, she felt herself being shut out harshly. The memory slipping from her invisible fingers. Instead she was affronted with an image of the two of them on the cliff, the light from their sabers reflecting in their eyes. His face was inches from hers.

The muscles in her arm strained against his rage and then suddenly they went slack. Their sabers suddenly at their sides.

Kylo grasped her around the middle, pulling her body against his. His face was inching towards hers and she was not retreating. In fact, her image closed her eyes, tilting her head slightly for a brush of his lips against hers.

Without warning the image changed, Kylo had overpowered her, kicking her heartlessly off the edge of the cliff. She felt the hard thud of his foot on her chest sending her spiraling down. She felt the breath leave her body and her heart begin to hammer. She fell quickly, screaming as she went down. She could see Kylo Ren at the top, looking down as she fell.

Rey opened her eyes, screaming. She truly felt as if she had fallen. She could still feel the air coming from underneath here, the impenetrable darkness that met her down below. But no, she was on the floor of the temple. Safe. Luke had her by the shoulders. There was a dark laugh that echoed around her mind.

_You see what I want you to see._

And suddenly there was silence.

Rey looked to Luke guiltily, her voice trembling.

"He's gone."

\---------------

That evening Luke was gone. Gone to search his soul for answers. Gone to leave her to her thoughts. After jogging a while, trying to tire herself out she came back to the temple, refreshing herself with a shower and shrugging on a thick tunic.

She snuggled down into bed, her mind still whirring. She wanted to try again. She had questions for him. For Kylo Ren. She needed to know more. Things that Luke wouldn't tell her. And yet she was furious with herself for even entertaining the idea of conversing with Kylo Ren, even if it was just through her mind. She saw the carnage he had done as a mere teen. What would he do now as an even crueler adult? She had seen what he was capable of and it frightened and repulsed her.

When she'd try to bring her concerns up with Luke, probing him for more answers he would change the subject. Telling her that she was the Padawan and that he would tell her everything when the time was right.

She sat up, her back leaning against the wall. She pulled the blanket over her shoulders and tried to give into the solitude. She tried to search for him, however many hundreds of miles he was off. She had no idea where he was and he had no idea of her location. It was a miracle she could find him at all. It didn't take long before she sensed it. The dark energy that frightened and entranced her.

She could hear the low thrum of his heart, the gentle intake of breath. She slipped into his mind seamlessly, hoping he wouldn't notice. But of course he had.

_Trying again, girl?_

_You know my name._

_Ahhh, So you've found out the truth have you? You're the little orphan that no one wanted. So lonely. So abandoned._

Rey felt a tear slip down her cheek at that. She prayed he couldn't tell. 

_How weak. Crying over something so ridiculous. Be thankful you never had parents to hold you back from your true destiny. If it weren't for those ridiculous fools I would have overtaken the galaxy years ago._

Rey dug her fingers into her palm. She had to remind herself to stay calm. Focused. When she got too angry it was too hard to listen. His voice would be a din. She cleared her mind. Serenity. Peace.

_You can't possibly believe that._

_I do. Wholeheartedly._

_You don't have a heart._

There was that same purring laughter. Rey steeled herself against it.

Were you jealous, Ben? Jealous that a child was more adept to be a Jedi legend than you? Suddenly a searing pain shot through her head, she clutched her skull in her hands, moaning gently. She couldn't give up.

_Do not use that name again. You will suffer far worse for it if you do._

She believed him. She wished she didn't fear him so. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to retreat from his mind. 

_Back to lessons with Skywalker?_

Silence.

Ray revealed nothing.

Nothing of the loneliness she was feeling.

_If you want a true lesson, listen here. Has Skywalker taught you the mind's eye?_

Rey was silent. Ah, then it's a no. Some teacher. Are you alone?

_I'm done listening to you._

_I'm not finished talking. Make sure you're alone._

Rey sighed. She wanted to end this conversation but knew it was futile to argue with him at this point. He was as stubborn as a child and she knew he would not relent. He would scream at her all night if she left.

_I'm alone._

_I thought so._

Rey could hear the smugness in his voice. She couldn't believe she was going along with this. A part of her told her to stop, but she wanted to know this mind's eye trick. Perhaps she would use it in battle. A part of her was just intrigued as to what Kylo knew. Something she could impress Master Luke with perhaps? Did he really know something about her that Luke didn't? If she showed Luke her Jedi prowess perhaps they could begin executing the plan to demolish Snoke and bring "Ben" back home.

_Lay down._

_I'm laying down._

Now focus. Focus on my mind. Not on the memories, but deeper. Rey focused, the world around her growing quiet. All she could hear was the deep tone of Kylo Rey, guiding her, telling her where to probe in his own mind.

_Deeper still. Dig in there until... yes, there. Do you see it? Open your eyes. Your mind's eyes. Slowly._

The eyes of Rey's mind opened and she was shocked to see that not only could she hear Kylo Rey, she could see something. A blurry outline suddenly growing sharper. She could see what he was seeing. I can see you.

"What am I looking at?" Kylo's voice was gentle.

Rey focused and in front of her in her mind were two large pale hands, folded on a dark lap.

_Your hands._

"Correct."

_Your room is dark. I can barely see anything._

"It's night here, as it is for you I assume." Rey knew it was a trick. She did not reply.

_Why are you teaching me this? Why on earth would you give me this skill?_

"To tempt you," was the simple reply.

_Tempt me?_

"Knowledge is power. You're drawn to it. Attracted. You want to know more, I can tell. I hear it in your voice. I felt how eagerly you were for my tutelage. And Skywalker is limited. The Dark Side has many resources."

_But they come at too high a price._

"Your opinion."

_Why anyone would want to sacrifice their soul for power is beyond me. To become a monster. For what? So you can live out your days in cruelty? In murder? Please explain to me how this is supposed to tempt me._

Suddenly Rey was shut out, her inward eye was blank. His voice was gone. And for a moment in the cold, quiet room Rey realized she had enjoyed the company. Not the person providing it, but the human contact.

 _Do not be tempted,_ she told herself. This is how the dark side will tempt you. _A true Jedi will not be swayed._

She nestled further into her bed, her eyes slowly closing.

And she did not admit to herself that the pull of such power intrigued her.


	5. Ashamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - some smut ahead! Its pretty tame (I think...) but just as a head's up! Please keep the comments coming - good or bad! I like constructive criticism - I am still very new to the SW world and some information may be inaccurate! But if you have nice things to say or just want to comment on what's unfolding I would truly love it!   
> Perry_Downing - I agree! Its not just the dark side tempting her! ;) 
> 
> \- UP

It had been two weeks since she heard from Kylo Ren.

She hadn't reached out to him since that night and despite her best attempts with Luke she hadn't been able to locate him, much to Luke's dismay. She hadn't been able to communicate with any of her friends back on whatever planet they were hiding out on now. She longed for them. She felt a physical ache when she thought of the pain Finn might still be in. And her thoughts turned to her more recent friendships. Was general Organa doing alright? How was Chewbacca?

She missed flying the Millenium Falcon. She even started to miss the challenge of scavenging. She hated being alone with her thoughts so often. Even though Luke insisted it was training, there were days that it felt like torture.

And there were the dark days where she would go to bed bruised, exhausted and wondering:

_Do I even want to be a Jedi?_

She admitted that the darkest part of her wondered if she would be up to the task. A Jedi life was not one to be envied. It was a solitary and painful life. The job to bring order to the chaos of the universe. Was she truly able to commit her entire life to that end?

\-------

"I have a plan young Padawan," Luke whispered to her one morning, rousing her from slumber. "But first we must begin the last of your training."

"There's more?" Rey mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"The most important part," Luke smiled. "Making your own lightsaber."

Rey darted up in bed, her eyes wide. "I'm to make my own?"

"Of course," Luke laughed. "What kind of Jedi apprentice would you be without a lightsaber?"

Rey smiled broadly. Up until now she had been practicing with the weapons Luke had at the temple. She rushed off to the fresher, freshening up and pulling on clean clothes before dashing out again.

"Let's go!"

"Go where?" Luke smiled.

"To find a kyber crystal!" Rey almost shouted, giddy. "I have been listening to your teachings, Master! A kyber crystal is what every Padawan needs for their saber."

"You are skipping many steps," Luke said calmly. "First there is the hilt which will contain the sword."

"Oh yes," Rey was crestfallen. "Of course."

"It is not something to be rushed," Luke continued. "Even the assembly of a lightsaber can be treacherous. If you invert the emitter matrix the saber's power grid could backfire and kill anyone in close proximity."

"Oh."

"It is why Ben's weapon is so unstable," Luke explained. "It was crudely made with a cracked Kyber crystal. It was barely able to contain the power and needed the lateral vents which had to divert the extra heat it produced. The weapon was as unstable as the one wielding it."

Rey thought of Ren's lightsaber. How she had cleaved his saber in two during their last battle and she smiled at the memory. She had truly overtaken Kylo then. This satisfaction radiated from her.

"And so you need to be careful, Padawan."

"I will," Rey promised. "First up then is the hilt."

"Correct," Luke nodded. "You may choose from metal or a casing carved from the Bylark tree."

Rey pondered this a moment before answering. "I choose the Bylark tree."

\----------

A few nights later Rey awoke with a start, her mind foggy. What had she been dreaming about? It left her sticky and feeling unpleasant. She glanced over to the saber at the side of her bed. The hilt lay quiet, unassuming. She let her finger trace down the side of its smooth bark. She could barely contain her joy.Tomorrow she would go for the kyber crystal to complete it.

She shivered.

It was so cold here at night. Not even the sound of the birds outside the temple warmed her spirits. She wished there were other Jedi students here with her. Someone else to fend off the isolation. She knew that this was part of her training.To get over the loneliness that had plagued her since her youth. Jedi's lived a lonely existence at times. No spouses, no family. Nothing but themselves and their order.

Rey pulled a blanket around her shoulders and ran to the window of the temple. Luke's light was still off in his hut. He had not yet returned. She shivered at the empty space. Crawling back into her bed she looked to the ceiling, suddenly unable to quiet her mind.

Her mind still drew to _him._

Luke's words suddenly appeared in the forefront of her mind. How a Jedi was most vulnerable during their slumber.

Surely Kylo would be sleeping at this hour.

_I'll show him. He's not the only one who can be sneaky._

With a determined intake of breath, Rey quieted her mind. Her body lay flat on the mattress, her eyes shut tightly. She was sure to be quiet. It would do no good to go stomping around in his brain, waking him up. Slowly she wormed her way into his mind. She was amazed at how cold it was, even here in his mind. Steel grey is what she felt as she floated through that space. She tried gently to probe for any memories that would be of use to her. But it was no good. He had his shields up. There was no way she could grope through his memories. What a waste. She needed intel. She needed information that would move this phantom plan of Luke's forward.

She needed to DO something. She felt so useless.

She dug deeper, the familiar light in front of her.

She blinked her inward eye and realized that she had done it!

She could see what Kylo saw. But strange that he should be awake at this hour. He was moving, she could see. He was heading to... the wash basin. Rey was slightly dizzy at the motion he was causing. After a moment Rey realized he was washing his hands and then his face.

_What a strangely human thing to do._

She took in his face then. The face she had so quickly sliced with little thought of the life behind it. All that remained was a small scar that ran from his right cheek through his eyebrow. It was a whisper of her mark left on him. A daily reminder, she told herself with satisfaction. Every time he sees that scar he sees defeat. She realized her daily reminder lay somewhere on a distant planet. Perhaps awoken perhaps in eternal slumber.They had both left their marks on one another.

 _And our minds,_ Rey realized. _This strange ability to slip into each other's consciousness as if one were diving into an ocean of thought._

Kylo sighed deeply then, his lips jerking into a small smirk as he reached for a towel. Rey watched silently, suddenly rapt with attention. She realized the buttons of his shirt were undone. She had never seen his bare flesh aside from face and hands. In truth she had never seen it on any man. She saw the water droplets on his cheeks. She couldn't believe the clarity in which she could see him and his features. It was surreal. She felt as if she could reach out and touch him. She wondered why he was awake at this hour.

_Maybe he's lonely like me._

She didn't know where the thought had originated from yet there it was. She couldn't help but recall being strapped into that mechanical prison back on his ship.

 _"You've been so lonely. So afraid to leave. At night, desperate to sleep, you'd imagine an ocean. I can see it... I can see the island_."

The island. Something niggled at the back of her brain. She had been so frightened of his proximity. So terrified when he slipped himself into her mind. It had felt strange and intoxicating. It was a pleasurable pain when he drove his mind into hers. And then just pain.

" _And Han Solo, he feels like the father you never had. A dead end, that vision. Let it go. I can tell you for a fact he would have disappointed you_."

Remembering the relentless cruelty of his words she immediately she shook off that stupid sentiment of Kylo Ren being lonely. Monsters like Kylo Ren don't feel. But then she recalled the dark, wounded eyes that searched her own when she fought back. The slight tremble in his hand and his shallow gasps.

Did monsters fear?

She needed to keep herself grounded. It would do no good to have sympathy for the enemy - despite that Master Luke thought of him. He was no longer the misguided Ben Solo. He was the repulsive Kylo Ren to her. She took this as an opportunity to take in his surroundings. Anything that would offer a clue.

Yet she came up with nothing.

A simple, dark room. A large bed and mattress. A closet. A fresher. A table and chair. It was bizarre to see this side of him. Rey was quite caught up in this part of him. This humanizing part of Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. Whatever he wanted to be called.

He moved then, walking towards a large mirror at the end of the room. Rey wondered what he was doing. She wondered if he would brush his hair or something equally boring. And yet it wasn't boring. She wanted to see him do it.

_Why do I care?_

She couldn't understand the fascination with him. She wondered if it was because he had been in her mind. Because he had seen the darkest part of her and she wanted to return the favor. Kylo Ren stood before the mirror, his dark eyes looking at his own reflection stoically.

Rey looked back, wondering how someone's eyes could be so dark. He smirked at himself, before going to work.

Rey watched in mute fascination as one large hand snaked down to unbutton his trousers. They fell to the ground almost soundlessly. His eyes never left his own face.

Rey gasped, covering her mouth. I shouldn't be here. And yet she couldn't look away. She tried. S

he tried to retreat from his mind but found she was stuck. As if she were in a small room with no door. She could do nothing but watch.

He grabbed his member roughly, his lips curving into a smile. Slowly he pumped his hand up and down the large shaft, his eyes fixed on the mirror. Rey could feel her breathing becoming hitched. Look away Rey, she told herself. But she couldn't. He slowly stroked himself to erection. His hands sliding over the pale, silken flesh over and over until he was hard and exposed.

 _Oh_. Her mind scrambled.

Slowly the ministrations became more jerky, his breathing labored and yet his eyes never fluttered. They remained trained on his own gaze. Rey couldn't help but be horrified. What a narcissist. Rey could feel her own body prickling at the unrelenting eyes of Kylo Ren. It was almost as if he were seeing her through his gaze.

She felt her body thrum with an electricity that she couldn't control. Her face growing hot as she realized she was powerless at this moment. And yet she felt powerful. He didn't know she was there.

_Stop Rey. Stop this now._

But she couldn't. She could scarcely breathe as he continued. Rey could see that his cheeks were turning pink. He licked his lips quickly, his hand pumping faster and faster. Rey could feel herself squirming, her thighs pressing together. Wanting desperately to flee and yet unable.

What was wrong with her? What was happening to her? What trick was this? She saw the tendons in his forearm, like ropes tightening and loosening with every stroke of his thick member. Rey swallowed as she continued to look at him.

He looked so human and vulnerable. His eyes were glittering and his hair framed his pale face delicately. In this light he was almost alluring. She could feel an unfamiliar pull towards him. His body suddenly something she wanted to see more of.

Rey realized with horror that she didn't want him to stop.

Suddenly he came, with such force that he couldn't help but shut his eyes and let out a soft moan. Rey could feel the pleasure that was radiating through him and she cried out along with him. She trembled, alone in her bed, watching as he drew himself up to a standing position once more. Rey's face and body were soaked, her body heaving at the experience.

She couldn't believe what had just transpired. She felt such horror and shame intermingling as she continued to look through his eyes. Kylo Ren glanced up at himself in the mirror and Rey felt her heart hammer in her chest. He smiled at his reflection, giving a sardonic wink.

"Pleasant dreams, orphan."

And with that she was unceremoniously tossed out of his head and into blackness. Her heart beating and her cheeks and body flushed. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. And he'd known! He'd _known_ she was watching the entire time. All of this to humiliate her. She felt such shame. She had so much still to learn from Luke. Unbidden Kylo Ren's words came back to her, harsh and unrelenting.

_You see what I want you to see_


	6. Lothal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos' and the comments! Please keep commenting as its the driving force to get chapters out!

When Rey rose the next morning she was overjoyed to see the smoke radiating from the chimney at Luke's hut. He was back! She wanted to rush towards him, but something held her back. Last nights' events were still burned into her mind and she felt her cheeks grow crimson.

Luke would know.

"Calm," she spoke aloud to herself recalling her Jedi training. "Peace. Think of something that brings you peace."

Rey closed her eyes, meditating silently, letting the air drone around her and then go silent. She regulated her breathing, her diaphragm expanding and contracting as she went on when a familiar face swam into view. A face with chocolate brown eyes and an easy grin. The face of a man who had risked everything to protect her when he hadn't even known her a week. The face of someone she held so dear.

Finn.

She wondered if she could ever see him again and that thought caused a burning sensation in her chest. A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she imagined a life without hearing his voice again. It seemed impossible. To no longer be in contact with her dear dear friend.

_But was he just a friend?_

Rey had never had to ask herself a question of this sort before. On Jakku all that resided were scum and the lowest of lows. She had never made true friendship - there was never enough time. After a day of scavenging she was exhausted. Too exhausted to play or have romantic entanglements or anything of the sort.

Her life had been simple. And now with Finn and her new life she felt the first twinges of complication. Of a relationship outside of basic survival. Of romance? It was still a very foreign concept to Rey.

She felt herself retreating deeper into her mind, feeling the peace that Finn's image brought to her. She allowed herself a few more moments of contemplation before opening her eyes and pulling a blanket around her shoulders. She rushed to Luke's hut, determined to see if he had any news of her friend.

"Rey," Luke said surprised as she burst through the door. He nearly choked on the bread he was eating. "Something wrong?"

"No," Rey faltered, suddenly unable to bring up Finn to Luke. She knew what his answer would be. "No, I just... I'm so glad to see you back. I hate the nights when you're not here. I feel so alone."

Luke gazed at her face a moment and Rey felt it grow hot.

Surely he was reading her thoughts right now, seeing the way she had been so humiliated by Kylo Ren the monster.

But if he could in fact detect those recollections, he said nothing.

"I understand," Luke replied. "Rey, sit here."

Rey was not accustomed to him using her first name. She moved to sit across from her Master, his eyes full.

"For your final task this morning I ask you something. Remembering all that I have taught you, I need you to search yourself and The Force for your answer."

Rey's breath caught in her throat. "Yes, Master?"

"Do you wish to kill Kylo Ren?"

Taken aback by this question Rey regarded him a moment, unsure of how to respond. The Force. She remembered. She closed her eyes, feeling the Jedi spirit calming her, leading her to the correct response.

"While I may admit that a part of me wishes him harm, I know that it is not my place to judge. It is my mission to fulfil the Jedi code which means he shall stand a proper trial."

Luke looked satisfied with this answer, nodding. "The part that wishes him harm?"

"It fades every day I am under your tutelage," Rey admitted. It was true.

Since she had come under the teachings of Luke Skywalker Rey could admit that her attitudes had been changing. And while she did want to see proper justice served, Rey could feel the light of benevolence creeping into her. As Luke taught her more and more of the clarity of peace and harmony Rey could feel her old life and her old hatreds dwindling. And she knew that while Kylo Ren infuriated her, she could no longer kill him. It was not her position to do so. That realization was suddenly forefront in her mind and she was unsure of how to feel about it.

Luke stood, his robes swishing as he did so. He looked pondering a moment before he smiled down at her.

"Well my young Padwan, today you find your Kyber crystal."

Rey wanted to skip around the small hut but she stopped herself, momentarily forgetting the previous nights complications. Even Finn was momentarily thrust from her mind as this news hit her. Luke shot her a look that made her blush in embarassment at her emotions. She focused on what he was saying. 

 

"Long ago Rey, when the Sith and Jedi fought for control of the galaxy, there were weapons of unimaginable power. And at the heart of them, there was always a kyber crystal. However the crystals are scarce now."

"They are?"

"Yes, they used to be plentiful but were destroyed for fear of what would happen if they fell into the wrong hands. My first saber itself was constructed out of a synthetic crystal. It took me many months to complete it. You are fortunate to have the reflector cup, power cells and focusing lens so near at hand. But I have received word of a planet; Haloth that contains the last of the organic kyber crystals."

"So Haloth will have a crystal for me?" Rey piped up. "One powerful enough to defeat Snoke?"

Rey wanted to jump for joy but Luke turned to her, his brows knitted together in disappointed. "The crystal is not, by itself, the power source of the weapon, Rey. That's not how it works. The crystal you choose is simply attuned to the Force. Without that attunement, the crystal is just a rock."

"Oh." Rey was crestfallen, her entire countenance growing solemn.

"For a Jedi, the lightsaber becomes more than just plasma in a hilt," Luke replied. "It is a manifestation of a Jedi's connection to the Force."

"But my connection is still very much in question," Rey offered before Luke stopped her, raising a hand.

"The only thing holding you back is the lack of faith you hold in yourself. A saber won't change that."

Rey absorbed what he said, her face impassive.

"I see."

"Now this will not be a quick event," Luke motioned for Rey to follow him out the door and into the wild before them. "It will take a day to get to Haloth. And then you will use all your scavenging abilities to find a kyber crystal. I will give you a map and location of where I have learned of new crystals. Give this information to no one. Should it fall into the wrong hands, you know firsthand the sort of destruction imaginable."

Rey nodded.

"It will be a test of all you have learned from me."

"Oh," Rey uttered, suddenly feeling chilled. "Will you not be coming with me?"

"No," Luke shook his head. "This is an adventure for you to take independently. If you need me, I will be here."

Luke placed a tender hand to her temple before motioning to the world before them. "Today you begin your first task as an independent Jedi apprentice."

Rey felt a thrill of excitement mixed with dread. It made her body feel heavy and her heart bubbled in her chest.

At Luke's instruction she packed a few things in a satchel including the hilt and other pieces of her saber before returning to Luke's hut. Luke was busying himself, muttering and ignoring Rey as she stood before him, unsure of her next steps. I have to be more sure of myself. Luke went to the back room of his hut before returning and gently handing her a saber. Rey looked to him in confusion.

"This was an old friend's and now it belongs to you. Just until you make your own. I hope you will have no need for it. But it is for your protection all the same."

"Thank you, Master."

They stood regarding one another before Rey broke the silence.

"Do you truly feel I am strong enough for this venture?"

"I do," Luke said quietly. "It must be done."

Rey suddenly felt her defences break down.

"I'm so afraid," Rey whispered. "What if something goes wrong? What if I am caught during my pilgrimage? What if I am not strong enough?"

"Fear is the path to the dark side," Luke replied. "Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."

"I understand," Rey nodded. Even though she understood the Jedi way she felt there was still so much she didn't know. While her emotions were clearer and calmer, she still felt at a loss.

"You have nothing to fear when you have The Force within you," Luke continued, his eyes burning into her face. "Remember that. Now you must be off before nightfall. Lothal is quite a distance."

"But how will I travel to Lothal?"

"Follow me," Luke motioned for her to follow.

Down the steps they went to the docking station Rey had first landed with Chewie there sat a small stars hip just begging to be flown.

"For me?"

"For you," Luke smiled faintly. "And a surprise awaits you inside. But this is where I leave you. And in three days time I hope to see your shining face at the door of my hut."

"As do I, Master."

And while she knew it was inappropriate she flung herself into the arms of Luke. While this mission may go smoothly, she was aware that there were those that wished her dead. He cradled her in his arms a moment before she broke from him, her eyes blurry.

She rushed down to the star ship and as she boarded she could hear the faint sound of Luke behind her, his voice carried on the wind.

" _May The Force be with you._ "

Rey stepped into the star ship forcefully, her eyes darting around to see all she could at once. A familiar beeping sounded out as a familiar glossy circle of orange and white came spinning its way over to her.

"BB-8!"

Rey dropped to her knees, hugging the metallic BB-8 tightly. It gave a small chirp of satisfaction. She couldn't believe as tears began to fall from her face onto the droid before her. She realized just how much she had missed her new friends, droids included.

"How is Finn?"

_Bepepp Boop._

Rey felt her entire body relax as if she'd been coiled up for months. Finn was safe. Finn was healed. Finn would be alright! Rey could scarcely stop the laugher that bubbled up around her. She couldn't believe it- she had always feared the worst and now she had confirmation that her first friend in the entire world was safe.

"So you know what adventure we're embarking on do you?"

_Beep beeeeeep._

"Yes yes, I am far too emotional," Rey replied, brushing her tears from her face and laughing. "Let's get going, shall we?" Rey stepped into the cockpit, her eyes dazzled at the shining new controls in front of her. She had become so accustomed to dirty dingy items back on Jakku that it was always a shock to be affronted with clean, beautiful things. She loved the shiny metal of the buttons and the clarity of the glass before her. Everything looked quiet and calm and beckoning as she took in Ahch-To from this perspective. She felt a pang of longing to be in its comforting grip as she started the shift into drive. She gave a small wave to Luke sighing sadly as he became smaller and smaller as she pulled away.

\--------------------------------

Lothal was more than a few parsecs away. It would take a full day to arrive there and Rey needed to be mindful of the fuel she her new ship was guzzling. They'd been travelling almost twelve straight hours in silence before Rey felt the first hit of fatigue hit her. But she needed to go on, she had no time to waste ad without a co-captain...

BB-8 chirped beside her, rolling dramatically in a circle beside her. Rey glanced to him out the corner of her eyes.

"You can drive?"

_Beppp Boooppepp_

"Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed you couldn't." Rey stood and stretched, hearing the joints pop in her back. She felt drained yet restless. She'd gotten so used to the open air of Ahch-To, of running over blades of grass when she jogged and feeling the sun on her face. Being back in a ship felt slightly claustrophobic.

She let BB-8 man the controls, trying not to be in shock when it jumped into the co-pilots seat and two large robotic arms snaked out from the slats in its sides. It gave her a knowing look from its mechanical face and Rey laughed. 

"So that's why Luke sent you," Rey nodded. "So full of surprises the two of you."

_Bepepeppp Boo_

"Yes yes, I'm off to sleep. I'll be back soon."

Rey headed down to explore the ship a bit more, finding the galley and eating greedily. She wondered if perhaps there was enough food to last the trip. She checked the cupboards and was relieved to find quite a bit to sustain her. She felt the Brylark hilt against her hip and she wondered what crystal would end up being her chosen item for the saber she would craft.

She wondered if there was anything truly left on this planet they were travelling to. What if Luke's information had been wrong? What if this had been a trap? Rey felt her panic rising in her chest at the thought.

She pressed a hand to the cool wall beside her, calming herself.

Trust. Was that not what was required of her? Trust that Luke knew what was right and wrong? Trust that Luke would guide her to safe passage?

Rey continued to walk, impressed at BB-8's driving. She could hardly believe that the little ball of chirping was capable of such a thing. She shook her head with a smile.

Finn.

Rey felt her heart flutter at the name. Now that he was alive she allowed herself to properly remember him. His dark eyes and full lips. The way her heart had jumped when she realized he had come back for her. No one had ever come back for her before. But Finn had. He had risked everything to save her. She wandered down the long hallway eventually coming upon a small bedroom with a cot, heavy blankets and pillow. She ducked into its 'fresher and pulled on a new tunic. She wanted to be ready to jump off the ship as soon as they docked. 

Rey snuggled down into the cozy bed and felt herself grow drowsy. Her last thoughts before surrendering to sleep were of Finn's smile.


	7. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut warning! I also made two trailers for this entire work if you want to check them out!  
> PG trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qW3Cely288  
> PG13 trailer:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGNAYdMTNVA&feature=youtu.be  
> Oh - and here is my 'book' cover! https://a.wattpad.com/cover/63221862-176-k627131.jpg  
> Thanks for reading - I am hoping more comments happen because they encourage me to write! :)

Rey lay quietly in the cot, snug and cozy. A small smile played upon her lips as she slept. The room was quiet and calm and despite its bare furnishings it felt completely comforting. For the first time in so long Rey felt utterly at peace.

A large CLANG sounded and Rey's eyes flew open. Before she could even jump out of bed the door to her room was unceremoniously thrust open.

There stood Kylo Ren, tall, imposing, dark... His mask unable to reveal the undoubtedly smug look he wore.

The only sound in the room was the muted breathing of the monster in the mask. Rey could only stare at him before her realizing that she was ridiculously underprepared. Her lightsaber was nowhere near here and her mind was still foggy from sleep. Too foggy to focus and have The Force throw him out of her ship.

_How did he find me?_

"How did you-"

Rey could barely get anything out before he'd come to the food of the bed, his hands darting towards her face. She had a momentary flashback to being held in that cell aboard Kylo Ren's Command Shuttle. She winced, preparing for the pain that would surely invade her mind.

Instead she felt herself being drawn out of the bed, The Force wrapping itself around her like invisible rope as she was drawn up like a puppet on a string, trying her best to thrash around. Of course she was immobilized, floating as Kylo Ren glanced at her through the slits of his mask.

"Hello Orphan."

Before she could reply she was flown across the room into the opposite wall. She hit it roughly, held in place, tasting blood in the back of her throat. She felt her face setting into a furious snarl. She could see that Kylo was alone. His breathing was tinny, his voice like crunching metal. Rey struggled against the invisible hands that held her in place. She tried to release herself but to no avail.

She was stuck. No matter how much Jedi training she had, no matter how many hours Luke had impressed upon her the importance of calm, rational and peaceful actions, she wanted nothing more than to tear that mask from his head and beat him with it. She couldn't even begin to focus her mind. All she wanted to do was be freed and to fight Kylo Ren to the death.

"Take off that mask," Rey spat. "Or are you a coward that needs to hide?"

Kylo Ren cocked his head to one side, his pixilated voice full of mirth.

"It's you who has been in hiding from me," Kylo observed. "Running to Luke for lessons, running away now for some other task. Never facing me. How does that make me the coward?"

Rey screamed something primal and horrible and Kylo Ren actually took a step back. He lowered his hands and Rey fell to the floor like a stuffed doll. She looked balefully up at him. Her eyes challenged him to face her honestly.

There was the hiss of air and the mask was unlocked. Kylo slid it from his face with the same easy grace he had done during their first meeting. Rey stood shakily, her eyes fiery. Kylo's face was impassive, his eyes trained on her face, taking everything in.

"Do you surrender?"

Rey scoffed loudly, crossing her arms in front of her. "Never."

Kylo Ren shrugged casually, his hand coming to rest inches in front of her face. Already Rey could feel the prickles that started at the base of her skull. She gave a soft hiss of anticipation at the pain that was sure to come.

"We've already established that my mind is just as great as yours," Rey countered.

Kylo offered a small smirk, his eyes never leaving her own. "Just as you have been practicing with your Master, so have I with my own."

Rey's blood went cold in her veins at his words. She felt as if she had swallowed a frozen rock. Something was happening in her brain. Something that made her entire mind feel foggy and weak. The prickling sensation was moving up to her temples. Kylo sensed the trepidation in her face and acted quickly. He stepped towards her, causing her to retreat backwards. The continued this dance until she felt the cool wall under her palms.

She was trapped between the wall and his body. There was no room for escape.

_Focus. Focus Rey._

She closed her eyes, her mind desperate to shake off Kylo Ren's gaze and hold. She tried to feel out The Force, to send her lightsaber into her trembling palm.

"Oh no, not this time." Kylo Ren drawled. "You will come to me."

Without a beat, Rey felt her mouth being wrenched open, her own body defying her mind. Rey surprised herself by answering back in a monotone.

"I will come to you."

Rey felt her body moving towards Kylo Ren, despite her internal protests. She wanted to struggle but found she could not. She suddenly recalled the stormtrooper who she had forced to release her. Was this what he felt? A Jedi mind trick. It is only for the weak minded.

_How am I being so easily controlled?_

Kylo looked pleasantly surprised at her immediate acquiescence. She looked to him suddenly afraid. He was so tall, so dark and so unpredictable. He towered over her, his hands double the size of her own. He could lash out at any moment. He was as feral as he was manipulative. Kylo Ren watched her like a serpent before devouring its prey. His eyes were filled with malicious glee and even his mouth now twitched in appreciation of what was happening. His voice was low and rumbling in his chest.

"You want me to touch you," Kylo murmured as she neared him.

Rey felt her entire body turning to liquid at his words. She wanted to pull back from him yet her body yearned to be closer. She continued to walk towards him, her body drawn to his like a magnet.

"I want you to touch me," Rey parroted softly.

"If you insist."

Kylo Ren lowered his hands to her bare arm, pulling her fully into him. She felt the roughness of his gloves and then as he removed them, the coolness of his bare touch. He was watching her face, making sure it wasn't a trick to get the upper hand on him.

"You don't want me to stop."

"I don't want you to stop."

He towered over her, his body heat warm against her own skin. He bent ever so slowly to kiss her neck. It was achingly slow and much to Rey's horror, extremely pleasant. His lips were full and soft and sent little shots of electricity on every inch of flesh his mouth claimed. She found herself moaning softly at this sensation. She had denied herself so much these past few months. Goosebumps broke out everywhere on her body as he continued down her neck and to her collarbone. His kisses were soft, feather light and intoxicating. She trembled under his touch, unwilling to move.

Was this his mind trick or did she really want to continue?

One large hand came to rest upon her breast. Her nipples pebbled under his touch and she leaned into him, gasping at the feeling that coursed through her. His dark hair whispered against her cheek, soft and full.

"You _are_ enjoying this," Kylo whispered against her neck. Not an order but an observation. Rey said nothing, choosing to close her eyes and simply feel. After months of being denied basic emotions it felt so liberating to just let go, to say yes to passion and chaos. Kylo urged them towards the cot, it squeaked loudly under their combined weights. Kylo moved atop of Rey, his body heavy and smelling of sweat and soap.

He kissed up her neck, to her jaw and then finally her cheek. As he did this, his hands slid under her breast band and he groaned lowly in his throat at the softness of her own skin against his palm. Rey looked to him and realized his eyes were dark and deep pools of lust that reflected her own desire. He wanted this as much as she did. He lowered his head to her chest, kissing gently and then roughly, his teeth grazing her nipple. Rey cried out in desire and shame. She couldn't believe what she was doing.

"Where were you going when you were intercepted?" Kylo questioned, his kisses traveling downward. Rey's head was back, her body arched and ready for his mouth to be everywhere at once. She would say anything to have him continue.

"I was going to-" Out of nowhere, a small voice called to her.

_REY DON'T SAY ANYTHING TO HIM! ITS A TRAP!_

It was a voice Rey did not recognize, a mature and commanding voice that immediately made her still. Kylo had pulled back, panting and searching her face for answers. Suddenly Rey glanced around the room they were in and had the realization that everything had a soft sheen to it. The corner of her vision seemed blurry. Even the moment she was in seemed strange and unfocused. Rey broke away from Kylo Ren, her eyes turning stony.

"Not real," Rey uttered quietly before pushing away from him. "You're not real. This isn't actually happening."

She stood beside the cot that Kylo Ren now occupied, casually smirking up at her as she tried to cover herself. He looked her up and down slowly, claiming her with every glance over her body.

"But you wish it was," he purred. "I felt your need."

Kylo Ren stood, suddenly sweeping towards her and pressing her against the wall roughly with his own body.

"Admit it," he whispered into the shell of her ear. "You wanted me."

"This is a mind trick," Rey replied, tearing her eyes away from his face. "You're in my dream. You have manipulated it. It would be the only way I could ever willingly touch you."

Kylo Ren stepped back, his eyes suddenly cold.

"A challenge," he retorted. "That's just fine. I assure you when we meet in the flesh you will bend to me. Your desires will catch up with you, as they do with all that turn to the dark side. Your light can only shine for so long. Desire will always trump serenity."

"When we meet," Rey growled. "I will be ready for you."

\-------------------

Rey awoke with a start, her eyes darting around the room.

She was alone. It had indeed been a dream. No, a nightmare. A horrible nightmare that left her feeling shaken and disgusted with herself.

She grimaced, turning on her side and covering her face with her hands. She had wanted it. It had felt so good to give in. Was this what Kylo Ren had felt when he was just Ben Solo? This delicious taste of forbidden fruit? This rush that tingled through her entire body? This desire for more and more of the darkness?

She stood, rushing to the fresher for another shower. She let the warm water sooth her mind and body. After a few moments she felt more clarity. She towelled off, pulling on a fresh tunic and tying her hair back in its trademark buns. Something in her still had a strong sense of dread.

What if Kylo Ren truly was stronger than her now? It was true he would have had enough time for more training. Maybe this dream was a premonition. She wanted to call out to Luke but her pride held her back along with her fear that somehow Kylo would hear.

She was about to go to the cockpit to see BB-8 when a large alarm sounded all around. Rey rushed out the door, her heart in her throat. She knew what that alarm meant.

They had been intercepted.


	8. Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but only because I have quite a bit of paintings to finish here in my studio and I am on a deadline! Busy busy! Hope you enjoy and please as always leave a comment! They really encourage me to write faster and let me know if you're enjoying the development of my tale! - UP

She needed a moment to think.

_Where is my saber?_

_There it is._

Rey grabbed it quickly, putting it in the hilt of her belt. She would need it when the time came. The element of surprise was always a good one to have over one's enemies. And as Luke had taught her; a Jedi uses weaponry as defense never attack.

The door to her room opened with a swish and she was gone.

Her feet couldn't move fast enough as she whipped around the corner to the cockpit. Sweat was matting her hair to her cheeks, her eyes wild with fear. She felt the cold metal of the saber Luke had given her hitting her hip with each step that pounded on the floor. She was just about the fling open the cockpit door when she felt her feet legs out from underneath her as if she'd been hit. Sliding on the harsh metal floor she gave a yelp, tumbling over herself and turning to face the culprit.

Kylo Ren.

No shock there.

The only difference was that he didn't appear smug or even all-knowing. She realized he was coursing with pure adrenaline and something she couldn't quite place. She could couldn't see his face behind the mask but she feel it coming off him in waves and it made her dizzy. It made her sick. She felt repulsed having fallen at his feet so easily. She had been so unprepared.

He kneeled to meet her eye, a hand preferred to her in mock civility. Rey eyed him suspiciously.

"Will you come willingly?" he asked darkly, his voice metallic.

Rey scooted back from him, her eyes taking in the surroundings. No familiar _bleep boop_ was sounding.

Her heart lurched at the thought that her precious friend had been wrenched from her.

"Where is BB-8?" Kylo's head tiled in question.

Rey felt her stomach flip at the subtle gesture of confusion. They hadn't gotten BB-8. But now he knew. Kylo stood angrily, calling over his shoulder to the sudden dozen stormtroopers that came barreling through the ship's door, guns aimed at Rey's head.

"The droid," Kylo barked to them. "Search the ship."

They immediately divided and began to search every room, guns raised and ready to take down anything that proved to be an enemy. Rey felt her heart sink as she saw them, lost souls like Finn had once been. She wondered if they even knew of a life outside of Kylo's dark ship. Kylo turned his attention back to Rey, his fists curling in frustration. Rey felt herself grow calm, rising to a standing position to match him. He still towered over her, but a part of her felt hope. BB-8 had escaped. He was likely on his way to tell Luke about the interception. Good would triumph.

"You won't find him," Rey offered smugly.

Kylo was about to retort when his eyes fell upon Rey's saber.

"I see you've brought me my saber," he observed heartlessly plucking it from the sheath at her hip.

Rey struggled, trying to grasp it back from him."Hey-"

Kylo's hand raised lazily in front of her face, silencing her. The tickles in the back of her brain turned to a hot pain of fire in her mind. She tried in vain to overpower him but the dream had only shown that he had not been lying. His powers truly had grown exponentially since she had last seen him. His training obviously vigorous. The pain was making it impossible to use The Force.

"Please," she choked out, hoping to appeal to the Ben Solo she desperately hoped was inside of Kylo Ren."Stop-"

"Listen here," Kylo interrupted, drawing near to her. "Things aren't going to end the same as last time. You are going to bend to my every will. In fact, I am going to relish as everything you love is stripped from you. Your dignity, your respect, your power, your light. You'll be nothing but a husk when I'm through with you."

Rey could only whimper in response, her eyes turning glassy. She felt her legs tremble as he spoke and she hated herself for it. She hated her weakness, but the pain in her head was proving to be more than she could bear and without a chance to throw her mind into The Force, she unwillingly welcomed the blackness that had been slowly edging into her vision.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

When Rey awoke she was in a small cell, quite similar to that of the ship she had been on. However this one was dark and cold. She was lying on a cot with a rough blanket and no pillow. She raised her head groggily, wincing and hissing in pain as a dull thud of previous paid greeted her. She could hear only silence outside.

In that moment Rey allowed herself to sob openly. A sob for every life she had put in danger by being intercepted. For the friends she would never see again and for the Master she had so sorely disappointed. She wanted to reach out to him but her mind was still bruised and tender.

"I am so sorry," she said to the empty room. "I've let you all down."

There was a sudden commotion outside her door and she scrambled to stand, pressing against the wall in fright. Kylo Ren strolled in accompanied by two troopers. Both had guns trained on Rey, their faces hidden behind their trademark masks. Rey gulped softly, her eyes taking in the scene before her. She was going to die. "You're not going to die," Kylo offered through the mouthpiece.

"There's no challenge in that."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"It's not what _I_ want," Kylo drawled. "It's what Emperor Snoke wants."

Rey felt her legs turn to jelly at that sentence. Luke had told her a lot about Snoke in the weeks of their training. She knew he was a powerful force to reckon with. Something made of hatred and dark and so powerful he had turned a kind boy like Ben Solo into a ruthless killing machine. If he could do that, what could he possibly do to her?

"You're right to be afraid," Kylo continued motioning for the droids to leave the room; they did so soundlessly. When they were alone with only the dark silence between them, Kylo moved to take off his mask.

"Don't bother," Rey spat angrily. "We all know the mask is all you have to feel in control." Kylo's hands froze in mid-air in contemplation before pulling of the mask with adroit skill. His eyes were already trained on her, making her want to shrink under his gaze.

"That's what you think," Kylo said viciously, his dark eyes glittering.

"If I'm going to Snoke then take me," Rey insisted, wanting to get the torture over with. "I want this done."

"Manners obviously aren't your strong suit," Kylo said brusquely taking a step towards her. "You don't make the orders here."

"Stop," Rey snapped her hand up, trying to use The Force to hold him back. But she was still weak and he easily overpowered her, moving towards her until they were arms length apart. Up this close she could see the faint silvery scar along the left side of face.

"Not so powerful without a saber, are we?"

Rey's eyes fell to the floor, her mouth set in a line of grim determination.

"I know you were off to collect your kyber crystal," Kylo continued with a smirk. Rey's eyes darted to his pale face with its overly wide mouth, the dark soulful eyes.

"What? You knew the entire time?" Rey was confused. "Then why invade my dream in the first place?" Kylo gave her a dark smile, his eyes traveling down the expanse of her chest and then back to her face.

"Fun of course."

Rey turned away disgusted, her arms crossing over her chest.

Kylo leaned in, his eyes taking in her tear stained face. He felt a thrum of power coursing through him being this close to her and having her so defenceless.

"No one is coming to save you."

He could see the girl's shoulder's slump at his words, her eyes further downcast. He was getting to her. He moved closer still, his eyes still trained on her young, sad face as she tried to turn away from him. Was he ever so young? So naive to the ways of Light and Darkness? 

"No one even knows where you are. Unlike your Master, mine has taken great precautions to keep our location private."

Rey still said nothing. Kylo bent his head in, close enough to touch her face with his own. She could feel his warm breath upon her neck. 

"All of your light-loving friends are doomed. You've failed them. Skywalker has failed you. Even that degenerate FN-2187 won't be spared-"

Before he had a chance to react, Rey had whipped around and cuffed him directly in the cheek. He felt it split against his cheekbone as she did, staggering backwards and bringing a hand to his face. He felt the warm blood pouring out over his gloved hands and he couldn't help but gape at the flushed girl in front of him.

Rey felt her mouth turning up in the corners when she saw the blood pouring from his wound. She curled her hands at her sides preparing for another attack.

"Don't forget who gave you that scar, Kylo Ren."

Instead of dark anger and unrelenting pain that she expected, she was greeted with a dark chuckle from Kylo Ren who wiped the blood best he could from his cheek.

"Oh, this will be much easier than anticipated." Rey watched in mute confusion as he placed helmet over his head once more.

She couldn't help but wonder what he meant. 

Kylo moved to the door, obviously having heard her thoughts and speaking to her over his shoulder as he left.

"Your corruption."


	9. Orders

Kylo Ren stalked towards Snoke's chamber, his lips curled into a wry smile under his mask. That girl was going to be so easily corrupted he could barely believe it. His pulse raced as he recounted the anger in her eyes, the flush to her cheeks as she hit him. He could still feel the faint sting on his cheek, could imagine it blossoming into a nice bruise.  
The doors opened with a hiss and he strode through the dank chamber towards the ghostly figure ahead of him.

"Ahhh," Snoke drawled, his image stuttering before coming clearer into view. "Kylo Ren. The girl has been captured."

  
Kylo felt his heart thrum a bit being in the presence of Snoke. Even with his hologram-ed image he brought a sense of dread and darkness wherever he went. Kylo always felt a bit like his old ten-year-old self beginning to forage his way into the dark side.

"Yes Master," Kylo said, genuflecting before standing straight, looking up into the face of his Master. "She didn't suspect that the mind's eye would betray her location. She is currently imprisoned upon the ship."

  
"I am impressed," Snoke replied softly before leaning forward in his chair, his milky eyes coming to rest on Kylo's image. "Such darkness, Kylo Ren yet such....fear. You are uncomfortable around the girl. But why I wonder? Is it her power or is it something more?"

  
"She is a danger to our mission. Her powers are untamed and if they continue to grow I worry what that will mean for us."

  
"I see," Snoke's gaunt face mimicked a human smile which game out more like a sick grimace. "Any other reason?"

  
Kylo Ren faltered a moment before answering him.

  
"She is a distraction."

  
"That she is," Snoke agreed, steepling his fingers and looking contemplative. "But having her as our pawn will surely be of use to us as I'm sure even you can surmise."

  
"You want the rebels to come for her," Kylo responded, nodding.

"You know they will," Snoke replied. "That ridiculous droid is likely already passing on the information of their interception. And we will be ready for them when they come for her. And part of becoming ready is harnessing all that the power that that girl possesses."

"But how can we do that, Master?"

  
"Show her what I showed you all those years ago," Snoke hissed. "Show her the temptation and allure of the Dark Side. Of the knowledge to be gained, the truth of her past as I can feel her yearning for it. Show her that she mustn't fight the feelings that grow darker by the moment. Lie to her if you must, but make sure she is completely on our side."

  
"But how would I do that?" Kylo replied truly confused. "She despises me as I do her. She would suspect something immediately."

  
"Don't you see Kylo Ren?" Snoke drawled dramatically. "I will be the cruelty and you shall be her kind hero. My malice will be enough to drive her desperate into your arms for comfort. She will succumb willingly and without question. You will reap her mind for every last bit of information. We will discover her pain and we will inflict it upon her mercilessly. We will take all the information her little mind can offer and then when we are done, she will perish alongside all her Light-loving compatriots."

Kylo shifted uncomfortably at the thought of having to befriend the girl from Jakku.

"Yes Master."

  
Kylo Ren turned preparing to leave when Snoke spoke to him, his voice cold.

"In the mean time, bring the girl here."

\----------  
Rey was curled into a ball recounting all she could about calming herself in adversity when the door to her prison slid open with an alarming whoosh. Kylo Ren stood there, imposing and miserable as ever. Rey drew herself up to a standing position, her gaze levelling the tall figure in front of her.

  
"What do you want?"

"You have been summoned by Supreme Leader Snoke," Kylo offered with little inflection, stepping towards her and reaching for her arm. "Let's go."

  
"Get away from me," Rey barked, pulling away from his outstretched hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

  
She heard a soft sigh come from behind the mask of Kylo Ren as if tired and frustrated.

  
"As you wish."

Kylo's hand raised in front of her face, his black hands tensing. Immediately Rey could feel as if someone were trying to crack open her head, having her thoughts spill out onto the concrete below. Normally she would retreat into her mind, trying to hide from the pain.

  
_What would a Jedi do?_

Rey focussed all her energy on that hand, pushing back the waves of thought that were trying to invade her mind. Slowly she pushed it back along his arm, seeing with satisfaction as it wavered slightly in the air. She felt him pushing harder against her own mind and she found back valiantly, remembering to breathe slowly as she crept into his mind. There she found a loose pathway to crawl into and before he could do anything she was in his head.

  
_Not this time, Ben._

Kylo pulled back as if burned, breaking their connection violently. She heard him gasp in anger behind his mask before calling over his shoulder for assistance. Soon she was surrounded by five Storm troopers, their guns aimed at her head.

"Make sure the prisoner is encouraged to behave appropriately," Kylo Ren uttered grimly.

  
Rey sighed, her arms raised in the face of this subjugation. She sneered angrily at Kylo before following he and the troopers out into the hallway where many similarly dressed figures wandered the halls, guns raised. It was freezing aboard this horrible ship and Rey couldn't help but shiver slightly as she walked.

  
They walked in silence a few moments, past many winding hallways that Rey tried to focus on to remember for later. She looked ahead of her to the tall back of Kylo Ren and made a face. She hated even being in his presence. He was such a disgusting excuse for a person-

  
_Remember. Ben Solo still resides within him._

  
Master Luke's words echoed back to her and she stopped her mediating on Kylo's bad points. She had to focus on the mission. The mission to turn him back to the light. To get him to help her escape this ship, to aid in their defeat of Snoke. She had to be particularly winning for him to convert. She had to get him onto her side, but how?  
Suddenly they approached a large door at the end of a tall hallway. Kylo waved the 'troopers away with a lazy hand before peering at Rey through the slits of his mask. The girl looked white as a sheet and shivering. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her lips pressed together in a thin line of dissatisfaction. The perfect victim. 

  
He took her by the wrist firmly, not needing any of her shenanigans. He found with surprise that the girl did not pull from him, instead allowing herself to be guided into the dank and cold room.

Rey realized there was little point to pulling away from him. What good would it do? She was surrounded by armed troopers, a powerful and furious Kylo Ren and assumedly an even stronger Snoke. If she were lucky she may make it out of this room alive. Only if she were lucky.

  
She allowed herself to be pulled into the long expanse of the chamber. Its walls went so high she couldn't see the ceiling, but she could see the light that dimly illuminated the haunted looking figure in front of her. He was several stories high and his eyes bore down on her with chilling venom. When they were a few feet from him, Kylo dropped her arm, stepping back to the side to grant her audience with the figure shrouded in smoke.

  
_This is Snoke._

Rey didn't know why but she held back, moving towards Kylo Ren instinctually. She would recount later that she likely did that because he was the only one she knew in the room and a desperate part of her thought since he offered to be her teacher so many months that he may have some sway in her treatment or investment in her fate.  
She would be wrong.

Kylo's face was impassive behind the mask and Rey felt her entire insides go cold with fright. It was if ice slowly swam its way through her veins, weighing her down with dread. She tried to steady her trembling hands but found it was useless and instead put them behind her back forcefully.

"Step forward," repeated the large being's voice.

Kylo Ren moved towards her only to give her an unceremonious push towards the large spectre before stepping back into the shadows.

  
"What is your name girl?" Snoke asked, his voice like several cobras hissing over one another. A sick smile was playing on his face as he looked her over.

  
"You know my name," Rey countered curtly, her voice full of false bravado. If this creature wanted her here there had to be a reason and it wasn't to learn her name.

She viewed as Snoke's smile died and barely had a moment to breathe before she felt her body being drawn up into the air, her throat closing thickly. She gasped, clawing at the invisible hand that was choking her with such strength. She kicked her legs uselessly, her face turning red.

  
"R-rey" she sputtered desperately. "Myy na-mmmme is Reyyy-"

  
The grip released, dropped her down on the cold marble and causing something in her left leg to make a sickening cracking noise. She howled in pain, grasping at the broken limb and trying not to cry in front of the monsters before her. It was no use however, the tears slipped like silent traitors down her reddened cheeks.

  
"I don't enjoy repeating myself," Snoke continued, unfazed by the girl's moans of pain. "When I ask a question, I expect it answered."

  
Rey nodded gently, her eyes lowered to the ground. She felt so pathetically small. She was covered in sweat and nursing a broken leg all within two minutes of meeting this monster. What part of her thought she could truly win against this evil alone? A part of her was suddenly furious with Luke for having done this to her. Did he even truly care about her fate? Was she just a pawn?

  
Luke. This was why they wanted her here. They wanted the rest of the map. They wanted to be led to Ahch-To.

  
She had a suddenly disturbing realization that she would likely die here in this pit of misery. They would press her for information on Luke's whereabouts and she would refuse to give it up. She would be tortured but she knew she would die before releasing that information. They might be able to extract it from her in her final moments, but it would be a long and torturous experience for them all. This was one fight she would not back down from.

  
"Rey," Snoke said her name slowly as if he were savoring it. "Rey what?"

  
"I don't know," Rey answered truthfully, her voice wavering. "I am an orphan."

  
She stiffened at this, using the word that Kylo Ren had now seemingly assigned to her as a name. Kylo Ren shifted a moment, looking from her to Snoke. Snoke's eyes were mischievous.

  
"I hear you have a great power," Snoke offered. "Is this true?"

  
"I don't know," Rey muttered.

  
"You don't know this, you don't know that. Do you know _anything_ girl?"

  
Rey was silent, wincing slightly at the harshness of his tone. She was petrified she would again be lifted into the air. She was still having difficulty swallowing and she felt her body trembling from the cold and from the restless gaze of the creature in front of her. Snoke's fingers drummed lazily on the armrest of his throne.

"Hmmmmm," Snoke smirked, glancing at the tall figure to his right. "Kylo Ren, what do you suggest we do with this orphan"

"Whatever you wish to do with her Master," Kylo repeated slavishly, causing Rey to inwardly retch.

She has power, that is true. But her light is sickening to me. I had thought she might be useful to us, but I don't believe she is as strong as the rumors say."

Kylo said nothing in response. 

"I think she should die," Snoke offered flatly.

  
Rey's eyes widened, her heart racing. This was it. Her already short life was over. She couldn't truly fathom that these would be her last breaths. She tried to step backward, her hands groping blindly around her.

  
_Don't let it end like this_ came a dark voice.

"No," she uttered in defiance of Snoke.

  
"No?" Snoke seemed bemused.

  
"No," Rey repeated, her eyes fixing on Kylo a moment before being drawn back to the figure in front of her. "I don't want to die."

  
She was being truthful. From her very infancy everything in her had told her to fight to stay alive. From the harsh work of scavenging on Jakku she had always urged herself along the path to life, to survival. She couldn't let it end like this. In this cold and unforgiving world surrounded by hatred. She had to give it her best shot at living through this.

  
"Then show me something of interest," Snoke replied. "Show me something that would suggest you are worth keeping."

  
Rey found her mind drawing a blank, her panic rising. She turned to Snoke in desperation. 

"What do you want to see?"

  
Kylo Ren scoffed loudly across from her, his arms crossed in front of him. Rey could feel her anger towards him growing in that moment. Snoke observed this.

  
"Invade Kylo Ren's mind," Snoke ordered. "He will think of an image, any image. The number three will be impressed upon it. Your task is to retrieve it."  
Rey glanced over at Kylo Ren, seeing as he shifted in surprise, coming to face his leader.

  
"Master?"

  
"Silence," Snoke insisted, his attention focussed on Rey. "And you will do as I say Rey the orphan, for you have seen what occurs when I am displeased."

  
Rey took a deep breath, her shoulders squaring as she turned to face Kylo Ren. She could see that he was arching, preparing. She felt her eyes fluttering closed when she heard the cold voice of Snoke reaching out.

"Remove your mask," Snoke ordered. Kylo Ren hesitated a moment before the mask was taken off, dropped unceremoniously at his feet. His pale face peeked out at her from behind a curtain of dark hair and she could see the bruise beginning on his angular cheek.

  
His dark eyes drank her in and she felt the world tilt slightly. It was easier when he was a faceless being in a mask. When he actually faced her she found it hard not to observe the planes of his face. He was a human being. It was there in the sharpness of his nose, the fullness of his mouth and the sorrow in his eyes.

It was those eyes that made it so difficult she observed. After months of hearing about Ben Solo from Luke she realized she was starting to believe that maybe the light was still possible to be found within Kylo Ren. She realized in a dark part of her that she hoped he could be saved. But none of that mattered now. His eyes had turned cold and unrelenting and so she steeled herself for his resistance.

"Begin."

Her eyes focussed on his until she felt she was almost transporting across the room into his very gaze, the room turning into a black tunnel of warmth as she spread her imaginary fingers and leapt into his mind. It was like jumping into a dimly lit cave, filled with water. She swam through his thoughts, feeling as the tidal wave of resistance tried to hold her back.

  
She could feel herself growing tired. Her real body covered in sweat that swam into her vision, clouding it. She continued to sweep his mind, feeling as he resisted her angrily. The visions becoming tinged with red. Everywhere she turned were doors with no way to open. She was truly ready to give up when something caught her eye. It was a sliver of light deep in the darkness.

Rey could feel her invisible body swimming towards a point of light. It was barely visible but as she drew nearer it shone more brightly. Her heart quickened at the thought that this may be her chance of victory. She could see Kylo's eyes boring into her more deeply.

  
"Fight back Kylo Ren," Snoke ordered loudly. Rey could immediately feel the shift, feel the power that radiated from Kylo even more, overtaking her senses. She felt the start of pain in her mind, making it hard to focus on the door in front of her. But she did not stop her course.

  
_Survive. I must survive._

She pushed through it, through the pain and the anguish he was lapping onto her and she flung the door open with a muted growl. Inside was the image. An image of General Organa. Her hair loose around her shoulders and a small smile on her face. She was looking out with a look of absolute love and adoration. At the right of this image was the number 3.

  
The shock of seeing the familiar figure hit Rey like a ton of bricks and she felt her focus falter. Taking advantage of her momentary lapse in concentration she felt Kylo pushing her out, thrusting her out of his mind and breathing deeply. When she came fully back into her body she realized she had fallen onto her back, her face slick with sweat and her breathing labored.

"Interesting," Snoke murmured glancing at the two figures in front of him. His eyes eventually came to rest on Rey. "Well? What did you discover?"  
Rey stalled a moment, her eyes drawing fleetingly to Kylo's face before she spoke. He was bathed in sweat, his dark hair sticking to his cheeks and his eyes bright with something she couldn't place.

  
"It was his Mother," Rey replied to Snoke. She heard the sharp intake of breath at her side from Kylo Ren. "She was young and smiling."  
Snoke turned to Kylo, his eyebrow raised.

  
"Is this true?"

Kylo said nothing, his jaw clenching with dissatisfaction at the situation. He needn't say anything, the answer was written on his face.

  
"I see," Snoke smirked. "Well orphan, you have piqued my interest and earned yourself some more time aboard this ship."

  
Rey didn't let him see the relief his words brought. She was still alive. She would live.

"Kylo Ren, have the girl escorted back to room F-7791. If she is to stay with us a while she should do so in comfort. Unlike Jedi's we don't deny ourselves the pleasures our world can provide us."

  
Kylo replaced his mask upon his head once more, turning to Rey and motioning wordlessly for her to follow. She was too tired to argue and so she followed him out the door and into the hallway. She watched him hail some nearby storm troopers, hearing as he ordered them to take her to room F-7791. She felt as if her entire body weighed a thousand pounds and so she followed them silent and exhausted.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo re-entered the chamber, silent until the door shut behind him.

"I am impressed," Snoke offered with a dark chuckle as his protégé drew towards him slowly. "An image of your mother. A call for the girl's sympathy to throw her off course. Even I could not have imagined that."

  
Kylo Ren was unused to the praise and so he bowed his head in a gesture of subservient pleasure.

"Yes, this will work," Snoke continued, pleased with himself. "You needn't fear her hatred Kylo Ren. Your presence unsettles her. I can sense it. She feels she has a future ally in you. She desperately hopes to turn you back to the light."

  
_The light._

  
"The light," Kylo uttered dejectedly, not wanting to admit anything. "Master... I worry I am not yet strong enough-"

  
"Enough," Snoke interrupted harshly. "Under my tutelage, you will easily overpower her. The light will dim every moment she stays aboard this ship. Her mind will be wiped of the ridiculous teachings of Skywalker just as yours was."

Kylo kneeled in subjugation. Snoke looked miserably down at the young man before him. The young man that held such promise and yet such a weakness at times.

"You have your orders Kylo Ren," Snoke continued. "Bring the girl to the Dark Side."

  
Kylo stood upright, his head nodding in agreement.

  
"Yes Master."


	10. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all - I worry that this story isn't really up to snuff. I see there's not really any comments and that's totally fine but its signaling to me that maybe I should just start on some other projects as this one isn't really doing it for folks. I'll just leave this chapter here since it was almost done. Thanks for all of you who read- it was fun! :) - U.P.

Rey limped into the lavish room tentatively, waiting at any moment for them to realize she was misplaced and throw her back into that horrid cell she'd been in before. One of the storm troopers, obviously irritated at her slow entrance thrust her into the room roughly before the door slammed shut with a whoosh behind her.

Rey hissed as she tumbled into the room, holding her leg tightly. It still ached terribly from when she had been thrown by Snoke.She thought it had broken at first but was relieved to realize it was not as severe as she thought.

She tried in vain to open the large metallic doors that imprisoned her for several minutes, but was not surprised to see that they had no give.

She glanced around at the enormity of the room, her eyes wide with surprise. The entire room had a clean, earthy quality to it. The walls were a harsh white, the furnishings were in a maple color. There was a desk and chair, a closet, a large fresher with an even larger shower and tub to bathe in.

She continued to explore the unusually large room, taking in the Dejarik set at one side, the small table that held a deck of Sabacc cards. There were no windows on any of the tall walls, but lots of lights. Rey had a strong longing for her time in Ahch-To. Mostly the freedom of movement. Being kept aboard this ship was becoming tortuous. Despite its large size it felt very claustrophobic.

Rey's attention turned to the bed It was so plush, with crisp white sheets, fluffy pillows and with four posts and a large sheet draped over top, creating a snug almost canopy. A room this....soft seemed so incongruous with the rest of the ship which was so cold and impersonal. Rey drew towards the bed, her fingertips slowly feeling the linens. Before she could stop herself, she had slipped under the covers, babying her wounded knee and she settled in for a quick nap.

She knew her future remained uncertain, but suddenly sleep seemed like a luxury. She hadn't even been asleep five minutes when there came the sound of the door. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled herself to a sitting position, wincing slightly at the pain in her leg. Kylo Ren walked in as if he owned the place. He glanced over his shoulder at a stumbling droid that entered looking rather like C3P0 but in solid red and carrying a large box.

"This is your service droid S4G8," Kylo suddenly spoke without glancing at her. "It cannot speak and will only do as it has been ordered. It is here to convey messages, bring your meals and do your cleaning."

Rey watched in silence as the droid began to take items out of the box. "You are permitted to read holobooks that will be supplied to you, that is, if you can read," Kylo Ren continued as if reading off a teleprompter.

"Your clothing will be provided for you. The droid will do all folding, washing and cleaning. All that is required of you is to eat, read and participate in all required activities."

"What activities?" Rey raised a quizzical brow, not moving from her place on the bed.

"Training."

Rey wanted to prompt him more but knew it was fruitless. She realized she had to slowly bring Ben back to the Light. That wouldn't happen if they were constantly fighting. Plus, the longer she played by Snoke's rules, the longer she would have to survive and better the odds that the resistance would come for her.

"Fine."

Kylo was surprised at her ready agreement, having braced himself for a verbal spat. He observed the girl was quiet, withdrawn and hadn't moved from her place on the large bed. A part of him was taken aback to see her in such a vulnerable state.

"Training will be several hours every day. It will be painful and harsh and unpleasant," he continued, waiting for her to refuse. He almost wanted her to fight him on it. Then he'd rip her from the bed and-

"At all other times I'm to remain in here?" Rey interrupted his dark thoughts.

"Precisely."

Rey sighed. Being this amenable was tiring. And the thought of being stuck in this room, despite its lavish appeal, was very nauseating. Kylo glanced at Rey, seeing her deflated posture. Perhaps turning this girl to the dark would be easier than expected. Rey turned her eyes on him, looking plaintive. Be friendly.

"Can I get some of those Holobooks you mentioned?"

"The droid will retrieve the appropriate tomes."

"Do you have any real books?" Rey asked quite interested. She had only heard of real books, never seen one. "Ones written on paper?"

"This ship is home to many powerful records. All of us on the side of Snoke have read them. Have you ever heard of Holshef?"

"No."

"He was a poet. He lived on Hothel. He wrote political poems against the Empire. The fool. We have his writings."

Rey wished she had learned more about the different planets, the different people on them, the history of the Empire. But all she knew were second hand accounts.

"Have you yourself ever read his writings?"

Kylo nodded. "Some are kept in the records room. You'll never see them unless you prove yourself worthy, which I doubt you will."

Rey sighed in frustration. Nothing could ever be civil between them, even when she tried her hardest. Instead of getting angry she tried to continue the conversation.

"Is he still alive?"

Kylo Ren shrugged uninterestedly. He was about to say something further about the subject when he observed that the girl continued to wince intermittently, her hands drawing to her leg under the covers. He recalled the crunching sound from when she'd been dropped by Snoke. Kylo turned over to the droid that was continuing to unpack the clothing from the box.

"S4G8, see that the prisoner's leg is taken care of."

Rey was surprised at the kind gesture on Kylo's part and it showed on her face as she glanced up at him.

"You'll be no use to us dead from an infection on your leg," Kylo scowled behind his mask.

"Oh for goodness' sake," Rey felt herself growing angry at his continual miserable behavior when she was trying so hard. "If you've nothing more to tell me then kindly leave."

Kylo's eyes narrowed behind the mask, his lean frame drawn over to her on the bed. Rey felt her heart leap as his hands were on either side of her on the bed, his mask inches from her face.

"I'd watch that tone," he murmured darkly before pulling back and marching out the door.

Rey frowned after his lanky frame, her eyes drawing back to the red droid in front of her, watching as it walked jerkily over to her leg. It motioned for her to roll up her tunic, which she did. She hissed gently as the droid grasped her leg in its hand, slowly massaging it applying a salve to it. Rey moaned as she felt the salve begin to do its work, tingling up her leg.

The droid brought Rey over some sleeping garments and then headed out the door. Rey stripped off her clothing and pulled on the sleeping garment. It felt stiff against her skin. Fatigue soon overtook her and she allowed her head to touch down on the soft pillows, her leg continuing to heal and her body slowly allowing itself to relax.

It was mere seconds later and Rey was sound asleep.

\----------------------

"Befriend her," Kylo muttered to himself in his own dark room. "Gain her trust and then demolish her. Not get her furious and have her kick you out of her room."

Kylo Ren was pacing his room several floors away, frustrated that his own behavior had been so cold and distancing. Getting the girl on his side was going to be impossible.

Snoke was sure to be displeased if he did not deliver in this. He had already let the girl escape, been defeated by her in battle and had her quite easily enter into his mind although he would admit the latter to no one. In many ways Kylo Ren felt as if this were his last chance.

Why should he have to continually prove himself? Had he not shown the ultimate act of strength by killing his own father?

An image of Han's face swam before him and Kylo felt a pierce in his heart that left him shaken and furious. He could still feel the foolish old man's hand on his cheek before he fell.

Angrily Kylo produced his saber, slashing at the wall to his left and leaving several open gaps as the saber sliced through it. He let out a primal scream of fury and anguish and everything else he had been suppressing. He threw off his helmet, watching it bounce against the cold floor and allowed himself to scream again, unfettered by the mask.

He looked around at the room he occupied and wondered for a strange moment if both he and the girl were in prisons at this very moment. Furious tears slipped down his cheeks and he felt his thoughts drawing to the stupid girl.

The girl that had thrown everything off course.

The anger started to course through him once more, tingling all his extremities and causing his eyes to narrow in dark fury.

The girl would bend to him.

She had to.


	11. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the encouragers who reminded me that I should be writing for me and not for reviews (although if we're being honest reviews are so gratifying!) and so I will continue! Thanks all! - U.P.

Rey awoke to the sound of S4G8 bumbling around her room, coming rest beside the bed and gently prodding her awake.

"I'm awake," she mumbled in irritation.

Truth be told she could have easily slept for several more hours. She was exhausted. But her leg felt amazing, even better than it had before if that was possible. She was surprised that Luke had never offered her healing salves like this during the brutality of their training. Her nose woke up before the rest of her, taking in a heavenly aroma. "Oh my," Rey took in all the food before her.

It was even more than she had been enjoying at Luke's. There were all types of delicious looking items here. Many she had never seen. "What are all of these?" She had said to mostly to herself, but S4G8 began to speak quickly.

"Carbo-Protien biscuits, Igatli, Corellia's Pride, Juja Cake, Kanali Wafers, Prisht-fruit and Gor Apple."

"There's so much to choose fr- wait," Rey stopped looking quizzically to the droid. "I thought you couldn't speak?"

The droid jumped back, surprised at what Rey had said, waving its arms in front of her. Obviously it hadn't realized it was speaking. "Oh please young miss, don't say anything. They think my voice box application has been ruined and I was too afraid to correct them. They will have me destroyed, oh I am so foolish-"

Rey smiled warmly at the droid, shaking her head and interrupting gently.

"Of course I won't say a thing," she promised "You needn't fear me. All I ask is that from time to time in private, you speak to me? I can tell I'm going to be very lonely here."

The droid nodded, looking as relieved as a metal object could.

"He will be here soon," S4G8 whispered, urging her to eat quickly. "To retrieve you for lessons."

Rey ate as much as she could quickly before jumping into the fresher, scrubbing herself all over and basking in the warmth of the water. She took the moment of privacy and relaxation to reach out to Luke, her mind probing the universe for his but coming back with nothing. So much for a force bond. She couldn't even get a feeling for him out there in the great galaxy. It was as if a flame had been blown out and nothing remained.

For the first time since her capture she wondered if they had even noticed she was gone. Had BB-8 made it? Had he found Luke or General Organa and let them know of her plight? Did they even care? There was a sudden knock at the fresher door and she was broken from her session. She dried off and pulled her wet hair into her trademark style before she slipped into one of the tunics that S4G8 had set out for her.

"Why are they all red?" Rey wondered aloud, looking at the crimson garment she wore.

She looked to S4G8 and saw that the droid was silently looking past her. Rey cocked her head and heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She steeled herself, turning around and preparing for his arrival. The doors opened unceremoniously and Rey was thankful she had been dressed in time.

Instead of Kylo however, a pale, shrew-looking red headed man was before her.

"Ah," He offered with a disparaging look. "I finally get the chance to meet the oh so powerful orphan from Jakku."

He walked around her, eyeing her up rudely. "You don't seem so powerful to me."

Rey bit back the insults that were threatening to topple out between her lips. Instead she looked straight ahead, trying her best to calm her nerves. She had a feeling from him and wondered if he had anything to do with the destruction of the planets that she'd witnessed along with Han and Finn. The man had a look in his face that betrayed a lack of conscience. When the man felt he had taken her in as much as he could he came to stand next to her, his hands behind his back.

"You're requested at the sparring room, follow me."

Rey did so wordlessly, watching the small of the man's back as they travelled down the length of the first hallway. Hundreds of troopers, officers and most likely prisoners milled about, moving from room to room. Rey took it in, memorizing each step she took. Everything she learned was valuable information for the future if she was saved. Not, not If; _When when when_. She had to keep telling herself that.

_When._

Taking a turbolift several floors down, Rey kept silent, observing that the red-head kept looking her up and down as if trying to decipher why she was getting such treatment. She knew her thoughts were dangerous. That she was seeing every floor and what it contained. That the red-headed man seemed to think her so powerless he was underestimating her. She was stronger than she had been when she'd been brought onto the ship. Today her mind was clear.

_I shouldn't do this. But it may be my only hope._

He motioned for her to follow him out the lift when Rey saw her chance. She quickly shoved him out of the lift, pressing the down button. The red-head whipped around, his hands almost at the door when Rey used The Force to push him back quickly. Surprised at her strength he fell backwards as the door shut him out with a resounding thud. The last thing she saw was the whites of his pale eyes. She could hear his screams on the other side of the door and she grinned at the fury in it.

_I just need to get to the lower floor._

She knew that the cargo area was likely a very simple floor plan. She knew as a scavenger what would lead her to the exterior doors all she needed was a little luck. Beep. She was at the cargo area. She leapt from the elevator, her eyes peeled for the area she was looking for. She could hear the alarms ringing out behind her and she dashed through the scrimmage of about four troopers. They turned to her, puzzled at first until they heard the alarms. Then they raised their guns as she raised her hand.

"I am a worker here," she ordered, "You do not want to harm me. You will lower your weapons and kick them away."

She watched as the troopers did just that, amazed that her talents were expanding to more than one individual. She wondered just how many she could control with this talent. She didn't have much time to think of it because she could hear the turbolift doors opening behind her several yards away.

She dashed to the wall, hiding behind several crates. She'd been too slow. The ship too large. Her plan too reckless and born of fear and desperation.

The red-headed man was coming out of the elevator with Kylo Ren.

He looked dishevelled and manic as he tried to explain that she'd escaped. "Why did you send me of all people to retrieve her in the first place?!"

"I assumed you knew how to manage one simple girl," Kylo barked out at him. "My mistake, Hux."

Hux. The red-headed man was named Hux. Rey would file away that information.

"She's not me responsibility," Hux huffed.

"Clearly," Kylo drawled lazily. "No matter, I will find her easily."

"If you two want to play your silly little game with her that's fine, but keep me out of it." With that Hux turned on his heel back into the lift and was gone.

Kylo walked into the openness of the cargo holder. His presence was intimidating no matter where he was. Whether it be the forest or mountaintop, Kylo Ren was a foreboding figure. Kylo looked to the dazed troopers and shook his head in exasperation.

"Leave," he ordered. They did so quickly, leaving the cargo area echoing in its silence. Rey felt her brain being tickled and felt the familiar sense of the mind's eye trick beginning. She shut her eyes quickly, not allowing him passage into her head.

"Tricky," he said almost gleefully. "You're getting stronger, orphan... Thanks to me."

Rey wanted to insist the opposite but she kept quiet, her eyes drawing towards anything that she could use as a weapon. She glanced around the crate to see Kylo stalking through the crates a few feet away, his saber unsheathed and glowing recklessly. She was momentarily entranced by the flickering and jagged red lights that emitted from his saber. She recalled how Luke had told her that the saber was as unstable as the one wielding it. She knew was as good as captured.

She had nowhere to run that he wouldn't see and she realized the point of the red tunics. To single them out among a ship of black and white. She would be a moving target. She had to get him on even ground. She closed her eyes, her mind forcing its way into his brain. He felt the familiar swelling of his head and he could hear her voice in his head, mocking him. Fight me properly. He knew what she meant and quickly took off his helmet.

Listening for any sound but came back with nothing. He placed it on the floor beside him and continued his walk. Rey could see him coming closer and so she snuck around the corner She felt her body thrumming with fear that shot through every part of her. She glanced around the stack of crates, seeing with delight that the hilt of the saber Luke had given to her was at Kylo's hip. With her eyelids fluttered closed, she concentrated, her mind ebbing out into the will of The Force.

Kylo could feel the shift in the air, the hilt trembling at his side. She was close. Rey could hear Kylo stilling, his footsteps stalled.

Rey realized he knew what was happening and held her breath.

"Come out," Kylo drawled.

Rey's eyes searched around her, finally falling on a door at the far side of the cargo holder. If she could make it halfway there she would likely be outside the range of Kylo's mind control. Kylo's footsteps were drawing nearer and so she acted impulsively. Using all the strength she had she shouldered the nearby stack of crates, satisfied when she saw them beginning to fall in the pathway of Kylo.

She heard his grunt of disapproval as she took off running, her body taking long strides in a formation that felt natural. She missed this running.

She could hear the sound of cracking crates as Kylo sliced through them effortlessly. His tall frame stalking after her quickly. She could hear him faintly calling out to her, urging her to come back. She ignored it, her concentration on blocking him from her mind and fixated upon the small door in front of her. If she could get through that door she could get to the escape pods.

She had to make it.

Her fingertips were stretching as far as they could towards her salvation. Sweat shone on her face, her body slick with perspiration. She was almost there.She could almost feel the metal under her hand when something fell in front of her, blocking her path. She fell back harshly, wincing as she tumbled to the ground.

A trooper lay prostrate in front of her.

Obviously Kylo had used The Force to toss him into her pathway and stop her. She sat up, looking over the figure that could have been Finn at one point. An innocent life bred to creature fear and death. She drew to the trooper who was breathing shallowly and then he stilled.

Her body grew cold as she put a hand on his armour, her eyes filling with tears.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, her sadness overtaking her as she realized the troopers neck had been broken upon impact. There was no breathing, no sense of life.

"Away from him," came a commanding female voice. Rey whirled around and was surprised to see a tall trooper with a shiny metal suit and dark cape walking up to her, her gun aimed at Rey's head. The woman looked over at the still figure at Rey's feet and sighed in irritation.

"You made me do that," she hissed at Rey.

Kylo walked up the group, his eyes narrowing on Rey before turning to the silver soldier.

"Phasma, I had the situation under control," he offered lamely.

"Didn't appear that way," Phasma offered austere. "Looked like she was about to escape. Had to use a perfectly fine trooper to stop her. I hope she's worth it."

Kylo said nothing, but Rey could see his cheeks reddening and his gaze upon the ground in front of him. Satisfied that she had made her point, Phasma lowered her weapon and stalked off towards the lift.

"She's all yours Kylo," Phasma scoffed openly. "Try to keep better watch over your pets in the future."

The doors closed and they were once again alone in the echoing bay. The only sound their muted breaths. The two looked at one another openly, both unsure of how to proceed.

"Why?"

Rey furrowed her brow at Kylo, unsure she'd heard him.

"Why what?"

Kylo's face contorted into violent distaste. He grabbed Rey by the throat, slamming her into a nearby wall. Rey gasped as her breath left her body. His face was inches from here. She felt her body being pressed more harshly into the wall and let her eyes fall shut in surrender.

"Why did you come here? Why try to escape when its clearly impossible?"

He gave a knowing tilt of his head as he curled his hand further around her neck. Rey opened her eyes, fixing him with a level gaze.

"I got lost."

Kylo dropped his hand from her throat and she felt to her knees, gasping like a fish out of water. Kylo looked down at her, his face twisted.

"You have humiliated me for the last time," Kylo breathed, looking down at the gasping girl. He turned his back a moment, preparing to retrieve his mask. He knew she would be immobilized a few minutes.

"I somehow doubt that very much," Rey managed to whisper at his turned back.

She saw Kylo straighten, his dark eyes wild and falling on her frame before the darkness invaded.


	12. Lessons

It was several days of isolation that followed her attempted escape.

Every time that S4G8 appeared, quiet and solemn Rey was terrified that it was Kylo, preparing to take her to Snoke for her final moments. But instead it was three days of absence from all human contact. Even the droid seemed to be afraid to talk, even if it was just a little.

The holobooks had been removed from her room as had the pillows and sheets on her bed. All that remained were clothing and supper. Breakfast and lunch had been abolished.

Rey took advantage of this time to do her meditation, her eyes slipping closed as she sat cross-legged on her bed. Her mind would call out the universe, begging for help. But what information could she give them? She had no idea where she was in terms of the galaxy. They could be across the other side of the entire world. How would Luke ever find her?

Finn. On the lonely afternoons her mind would draw to Finn. To the fullness of his mouth and the feel of his hand around her own, despite her voiced protests. She wondered idly if he ever thought of her. If he was leading the rebellion to come and find her. She wondered if she thought of Finn like this out of boredom or true attraction. She admitted that her thoughts had mostly strayed on the side of friendship, but she wondered if things could change.

When she wasn't meditating she was doing exercises, keeping her body limber and stretched out. One never knew when escape would occur. She wanted to be prepared.

After meditating some evenings, Rey would lay atop the bare mattress and stared at the ceiling, calling out to a universe that seemed to ignore her completely.

"Come for me," she would wail. "Come and save me from this place!"

But no answer would calm her.

There was nothing but the reverberation of her voice off the walls.

**********************************

Kylo knelt before the Supreme Leader before standing, awaiting his punishment. He knew that he had already set the plan back by several days by keeping the stupid girl locked in her room. But he couldn't stomach the idea of getting her on their side. Of being calm and kind to her. Of lulling her into the darkness with holobooks and promises of unlimited power. She wouldn't listen to him. Someone else would have to do it.

"The girl is proving to be quite a nuisance," Snoke said bemused, his face pondering.

"Yes," Kylo admitted quietly. "I apologize Leader, I thought I would be enough to take her light but-"

"Nonsense," Snoke waved away his indecision. "This is a plan that has to be completed. We have to finish what we started at that temple so many years ago."

"But she doesn't listen to me," Kylo countered in frustration, careful not to let his voice raise too loudly. "She won't. Its useless to have _me_ continue."

"You are afraid," Snoke said flatly.

"I am not afraid," Kylo countered. "I'm just -"

"It is not her power that frightens you," Snoke continued, deaf to Kylo's words. "But your own weakness."

Kylo was silent.

"You are afraid of the weakness in your bloodline, I can sense it. When Darth Vader had a crippling moment of conscience that cost him his life. You fear the same. You fear you will open something in yourself that you won't be able to close again against the girl."

Snoke took in the pale boy's face, knowing he was correct.

"Have I not shown you the strength of the dark side?"

"Yes, Master."

"You see that this girl, this Rey of Light will be easily snuffed out when the time is right?"

"Yes Master," Kylo agreed. "But I want to exact our revenge now. We have been already been waiting too long."

"And whose fault is that, Kylo Ren?"

Kylo said nothing, his gaze drawing to the ground in embarrassment.

"You have grown much since then," Snoke continued. "But you yourself are still in need of guidance. In training. By me."

Kylo's eyes drew up to meet his Master's milky orbs.

"This is a lesson young apprentice," Snoke murmured in irritation. "I have been administering them since your youth. This is a lesson that all of those who hope to be powerful must remember. Patience. Patience in the face of adversity. Like a serpent who sneaks upon its next meal It cannot rush for fear of scaring its prey. It must move slowly, deftly until it comes upon it and strikes when it knows it has already won. You will be that serpent Kylo Ren."

Kylo Ren said nothing, his face hidden behind his mask. He felt bolder in it, empowered to question the ancient figure in front of him.

"Is there another reason you want to keep her?" Kylo asked the question tentatively. "So much work going into bringing her to our side when she has proven time and time again to be utterly dangerous and frustrating."

"I have my reasons Kylo Ren," Snoke replied with a snarl. "And they are mine alone. Now do the job you are required to do and do it now." Kylo Ren knew what the figure was saying was correct. He'd believed it all those years ago and Kylo knew that he was the sole reason that the plan had been delayed this long at all.

Because of his compassion all those years ago.

He would not, could not, make the same mistake twice.

***********************************

Rey flinched at the sound from her right. The doors to her room sliding open. She didn't bother to open her eyes from her afternoon nap. She knew it would be the droid, silent and reproachful at her careless actions. Kylo entered into the room, watching the girl's curled figure, her eyes still closed. She looked completely serene and at peace and for a moment Kylo had a fleeting moment of jealousy at her clear conscience. She had done everything right. She could sleep through the night.

"It's a bit early for supper," Rey offered with a yawn at the droid, her eyes opening lazily. When she saw who stood at the side of her bed, his pale face staring down at her, she awoke with a start . "What are you doing here?"

"Lessons," Kylo said plainly. "Get up."

Rey overjoyed at the thought of leaving this cell stood up quickly, smoothing her tunic before standing. She almost looked excited much to Kylo's surprise.

"Where are we going?"

"Since you've proven that outside these doors you are unruly, we will be sticking to mind training for today," Kylo sneered, pointing to the ground beside the bed. "Take a seat."

"Sounds fine," Rey agreed lowly, a bit crestfallen that they wouldn't be leaving her room. She drew to the floor, crossing her legs underneath her and sighing softly. She knew she had to be more amenable to Kylo Ren. She had seen what happened when she crossed him. Despite being a favored prisoner she was still just that and if she proved to be too much hassle she knew she would perish. No more escape attempts, no more pouting. She would bide her time until her rescue. Kylo sat across from her, their knees almost touching.

"This lesson is to strengthen your mind," Kylo spoke to her slowly as if she were dim. "While you may possess a very specific skill in controlling others with suggestion, you lack a certain clarity in other matters."

"Such as?"

"Harnessing your power instead of having it wobble all over the place. You did it fine on the mountaintop but that is the only place where your powers have shone. I still overpower you here. You fear too much and your fear makes you weak. It clouds your mind."

"I entered into your mind just fine during the mind's eye trick," Rey countered. Her face reddened at the memory.

"Because I _let_ you," Kylo scoffed. "Don't you see that? By entering into my mind and seeing through my eyes I was able to have free reign of your own mind and body. That's how I knew where you were going to Hothal. That's how we knew where to intercept you. That's how we found the first Jedi temple after your capture."

Rey blanched at his words.

"What? You found Ahch-To? You found Luke?" she could feel angry tears welling in her eyes.

"If you've hurt him-"

"Enough," Kylo waved away her fears dismissively. "You'll be relieved to know that Skywalker was nowhere on that pathetic little planet. In fact he has done what he does best; gone missing. And since he was smart enough not to tell you where, he remains at large."

Rey breathed a sigh of relief. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we are to become a team. And teams share all pertinent information. All the Knights of Ren do. Perhaps with your fears for Skywalker's life allayed, you'll be able to more fully concentrate on the matter at hand."

"Which is?"

"Your training," Kylo rolled his eyes at her stupidity.

"You know I shall never become a knight of Ren," Rey told him boldly, lifting her chin defiantly as she met his gaze. "And all this training that you and Snoke are wasting on me is a joke. I know what your aim is; you wish to break me. It will never happen."

"We'll see," Kylo replied. He closed his eyes, his lips parting to speak further when she interrupted him.

"Are we never going to talk about our past?" Rey suddenly inquired, feeling that this was as good a time as any. She may be stuck alone for a further three days after this. Plus who knew how long she had before Luke came for her. "How we knew each other at the Jedi academy?"

"We barely knew each other," Kylo replied, his eyes still closed. "I know you have more of an opinion than that," Rey insisted, her eyebrows knitted in frustration.

Kylo Ren sighed deeply, his eyes fluttering open and fixing her with a dark gaze.

"You were a Youngling; an annoying one at that. Always vying for Lu--Skywalker's attention. By the time I demolished that ridiculous school you were still a child."

Rey didn't want to listen to him. Didn't want to hear the casual brutality that flowed from his lips but she had to know more. The cloying need that encompassed her, this strong desire to know more about her heritage.

"How did I escape?"

Kylo was silent a moment, his gaze fixed unwaveringly on her face.

"I have no idea," he finally replied, internally amused at how easy it was to engage her interest. A familiar sense of cold settled onto his chest as he continued. "But if you hadn't you wouldn't be sitting here right now."

Rey felt her blood run cold.

"You wanted to kill me. You, specifically."

"Let's return to our lessons," was the reply.

Rey fell silent, her head nodding slowly and preparing to get to work. Kylo looked at her face a moment before standing with a sigh.

"Stand," he ordered her. She complied with a grimace. "Close your eyes."

Rey did so adroitly, her mind whirring at the possibilities of his request She could hear him walking in slow circles around her, his footsteps loud in the small, quiet room. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Now if my memory recalls correctly, the Jedi Code is very strict in the way of rules. No emotion, only peace. No passion, only serenity. Do you know it?"

"Yes."

"And do you believe it to be true?" Rey thought this question over a moment before answering uncertainly.

"Yes."

Kylo smirked darkly as he continued to circle her, allowing the opportunity to take in her frame. Her soft face, free of any signs of battle scars. Her body tan from many years on the face of Jakku. Her hair dark and lush in its style he'd come to associate her. He wondered what he would look like if he'd grown as she had. Free from the burden of knowledge.

"Does it make you nervous to have power over another?"

Rey hesitated a moment before she nodded her head gently, for it was true. Before this entire enterprise she had merely been a scavenger on Jakku, at the mercy of Unkar Plutt. She had never had power over someone like she did as a Jedi. She'd had no idea that her life had been so entwined with the dark boy in front of her. She didn't enjoy the power like he did.

But she was worried she was starting to.

"Banish this indecision," Kylo ordered away her indecision. "It'll do you no good."

Rey could feel him circling her, nervous at what he would do next. He was very much like a serpent, waiting until she was vulnerable before aiming to attack. And like a flash he was behind her, his lips were at her ear and she shivered.

"You've been under my control before," Kylo purred into her ear. "What did you feel?"

Rey was silent. Nothing was to be gained her answering him truthfully.

"Answer my questions, and I will answer yours." His voice was playful, toying. She opened her eyes at this offer and saw no trickery in his face she peered into.

"You'll tell me anything I want to know?"

"Within reason," Kylo shrugged.

"What's within reason?"

"You'll find out when you ask it."

Rey knew that this was as good as she was going to get at having him open up to her and so she nodded, closing her eyes once more.

"I was scared," Rey answered honestly. "Angry."

"You felt something else," Kylo insisted, nudging her rib with his elbow. "This won't work if you hold anything back."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rey lied, her cheeks turning pink. She knew what he was referring to. She had felt it when he first searched her mind.

_"Don't be afraid," he had said to her softly, his dark eyes drinking in her face. "I feel it too."_

Rey couldn't bring the words to her lips and so she remained silent.

"Don't hold anything back. And don't lie to me," Kylo scoffed irritated. "I could feel it. I could almost smell it on your skin."

At this his fingers traced the smooth skin of her forearm, causing her to flinch, shutting her eyes more tightly.She couldn't find the right words. His proximity was making her feel strange. No longer in any type of control.

"What was it?" she whispered.

"Pleasure," Kylo purred, walking around her until he faced her.

"Pleasure?"

"What you may not be aware of is that there are different types of pleasure. There is the pleasure of power, which you felt at the mountaintop as you cut my face. There is pleasure of being known by another which is what you felt at our first meeting when you realized we were both lonely creatures and there is the pleasure that comes from desire..."

"Desire?" Rey couldn't meet his eyes. She felt as if her entire body were blushing with shame.

"Desire," Kylo smirked. "The desire for me."

Rey kept her eyes closed but internally laughed at his words. 

"I assure you that you are mistaken."

"Am I?" Kylo smirked, watching the girl's face blush lightly along her cheeks. "I seem to recall a certain orphan breaking into my thoughts one night and not leaving when she saw me undress."

"I had no choice," Rey's eyes opened. "You were keeping me there."

"That's truly the best part," Kylo almost smiled. "I wasn't. I simply wanted to see how long you'd stay. And I must say, I was pleasantly surprised to have such a rapt audience."

Rey stumbled away from him, her eyes narrowing in displeasure. "You're a liar."

"That's one thing that you excel at, beyond measure, compared to me," Kylo purred. "Lying. Lying about your wants and needs and desires because you think it will make you a better Jedi. You deny them. You push them aside because an ancient fool told you to. I can feel you. I can feel your need. Your need to be seen. Not only as a warrior but as a woman. Its why you're heart calls out to that ridiculous Finn, isn't it? I can hear you late at night. Calling out to someone who doesn't call back."

Rey felt the tears threatening to fall and she turned her face from him. He moved swiftly, his eyes recapturing hers.

"But I am here to tell you that those needs and desires won't go away. They'll get louder and louder until they consume you." Kylo's eyes were wild. "And you need to start today with admitting them so that they lose their hold."

"What do you want me to say?" Rey ground out angrily. "That I am a human being with human wants? I am a human but I am stronger than you. I don't need to give into that. I am stronger-"

She hadn't even gotten the entire sentence out when she felt his mouth on hers, covering it completely, his hands on either side of her face, pulling her more into him. What is happening? She felt her entire body alight with fire. His body was so firm against hers, his frame so tall and imposing yet comforting.

She knew that this was manipulation on his part, to entice her to the darkness and she wanted to fight against it. Perhaps this will bring him to the light This strange thought entered into her mind and she acted on it. Was it from altruistic actions? Or her own baser desire? She hadn't time to think about it for the coiling heat in her stomach was loosening, causing her to draw her arms his shoulders and deepening the kiss.

It had been so long since she'd had real human contact and she found she craved the warmth of his body, the rough feel of his tunic against her palms. She revelled in the soft groan of Kylo Ren against her mouth, the kiss becoming more insistent. She felt his hip, hard against her own and beginning to grind gently. He smiled against her mouth before probing her tongue with his own and causing her to gasp in surprise.

Every new touch sent jolts of electricity down her limbs. She allowed herself to lean into the kiss a moment, noting with surprise at how soft his lips were yet how firm the kiss was. She felt her hands dropping to her sides, his hips drawing feverishly against her own as his hands began to travel down her neck, brushing against her breast and lingering gently, beginning to draw soft circles around her clothed nipple.

At the sudden intimacy of the touch Rey broke from her reverie. She was in a fog of confusion and sudden anger that he should do this to her when she was so vulnerable. She pulled from him angrily and using The Force she sent him spiraling back from her.

He landed several feet away, his hands bracing his fall. Kylo was on his knees, the wind having been knocked out of him. Rey could only stare at him, her lips resting gently on her lips still in shock.

"The Jedi are completely wrong in their approach," Kylo wheezed up at her. "They think passion is a disadvantage, that it keeps our true abilities at bay. When we both know it's what drives us. As you can plainly see."

"I disagree," Rey finally blurted shakily.

"Ask yourself this," Kylo straightened, brushing the dust from his tunic. "Was it peace that allowed you to overtake me on the mountaintop? Or was it passion? The righteous anger you felt towards me and what I'd done?"

Rey was silent.

"I thought so." Rey crossed her arms in front of her, turning from him in shame. She couldn't believe her actions. She couldn't believe her own weakness. Master Luke would be so embarrassed. She wasn't bringing Ben Solo to the light, Kylo Ren was engulfing her in the darkness.

Kylo glanced at her, feeling his entire body hard and yearning for her touch. No one had been more shocked than he when her arms reached up and brought him more fully into the kiss. His lips tingled and his body pulsed painfully as he watched her turning from him.This had backfired spectacularly. He had simply meant to anger the girl, cause her to lash out at him so he could point out the strength of passion. But she had acted unexpectedly and it left him confused and.... weak.

"That's enough for today," he said with false bravado. "I'll leave you to dinner. We will resume daily lessons starting tomorrow."

With that he left her, his dark frame exiting through the doors and leaving her alone, tingling and confused.

What had she just done?


	13. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to keep the plot moving!

Rey lay in her bed the next morning, her eyes on the ceiling and her heart pumping madly in her chest.

An electric buzz tingled its way through her entire body coming to rest in her groin. She moaned softly at the memory of Kylo's lips on her own the day before. It was all she had been able to think of the entire night. She was so distracted she couldn't even meditate. All she could focus on was a wide mouth and full lips, dark eyes that seemed to burn.

_He's a monster. I should be repulsed by him._

But she wasn't. In fact it was quite the opposite. She knew that what she was feeling was likely just a by-product of being held prisoner. Out of desperation. Out of the need for human contact. Even on Jakku she'd been able to interact with several individuals daily -but here not even the droid would speak to her.

She felt weak at the thought of how she gave into him so easily. It was wrong. But then why did It feel so good to feel that bad?

She started as the door to her room opened and S4G8 stumbled in, carrying sheets, pillows and some holobooks. Rey moved from the bed, helping the droid to put the sheets on, grateful to have them back. She looked over to the droid, seeing it stoically make the bed.

"Will you speak to me?"

S4G8 was silent.

"I know you're mad that I tried to escape," Rey continued unfettered. "But I had to try."

"It was most unwise," S4G8 offered.

"I know."

They continued in silence and Rey wondered why the droid was so upset with her. Was it perhaps hurt that Rey didn't take it with her? Before she could question it further the droid had left the room, the doors shutting behind it quickly. Rey spotted several storm troopers outside the door, guns raised in preparation. Rey slumped back into her bed, dressed for the day and already bored. She knew that she would be retrieved soon.

She hated that she never knew when. That she was always kept at a disadvantage of time. She hated this feeling of being so unprepared. The door opened and Rey stood as S4G8 entered the room carrying a new

"Breakfast," Rey breathed in joy taking in all the food on the plate. After several days of horrible bread for dinner she was enthralled to think she might be back to three meals a day. She mused that she had changed in such a short amount of time. It used to be that a scrap of bread would be more than enough for her. And now here she was desperate for the delicious meal before her.

"Thank you," she breathed as she began to eat.

The droid nodded and left the room. Rey could only hear the sound of herself eating, loud and sloppy in the quiet room. She caught a glimpse of herself in one of the mirrors in her room and sighed darkly. She recalled Kylo's sneering admission yesterday that she continued to cry out to someone who never called back.

_It's true, they haven't even attempted to contact me. Master Luke would be able to speak to me easily through The Force and he hasn't even attempted. Here I am, alone and unwanted again._

Somewhere in the darkness there was a voice in her mind. Deep and powerful.

_Save the boy, Rey. He is your only hope._

Rey shook her head, clearing it. Where had that come from? She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, her hands coming to rub her temples when the voice assaulted her senses again.

_I know where you come from. I know your lineage._

Rey stood, knocking her chair over as she did. She was panting heavily looking around the room uselessly.

"Who are you?"

_In time you will come to know me. In time the truth will be revealed._

Then the voice was gone, leaving Rey more confused and frightened than ever.

*******

Kylo Ren lay on the bed of his cot, his mind whirring with what had happened in the girl's room. He still couldn't quite believe it. His lips were still bruised from their passionate intermingling and he felt a shudder of pleasure run through him at the memory.

He rolled on his side, his breathing becoming labored as he recalled the scent of her skin, the feel of her cheeks underneath his palm. The feel of her hip wantonly grinding against his own. He felt himself grow hard and winced at the painful arousal that accompanied it.

He stood and rushed to the fresher, releasing his pent up arousal and cooling himself with an icy shower. He let his eyes fall shut, his hair clinging to his face and neck as he pondered the situation he'd found himself in. He let the water fall upon his face, enjoying the sensation. How am I to turn her?

His mind turned to his grandfather. No, not Anakin Skywalker. But instead Darth Vader. The strong, willful man who had done so much good work. Taking down the Jedi's, building a more powerful galaxy. _That_ was the man that Kylo admired.

What would his grandfather do in his situation? How could he get the girl on their side? Kylo pulled himself from the fresher, pulling on fresh clothes and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Grandfather," he began sonorously, "I need your help. I need to know how I can crush this orphan's spirit. Have her slavishly devoted to our cause."

As always there was nothing but silence to greet him at first. And then softly, slowly, deftly there came the rasping call of Darth Vader to Kylo.

_Grandson, the answer is within your very history. What makes a woman weak? What makes her blind to most all faults?_

Kylo was at a loss, looking puzzled into the air in front of him.

"I don't know grandfather."

_You do. Think boy. Think of your own family._

Kylo thought a moment and when the realization hit him he felt his stomach drop.

"A child."

_Precisely. Breed with this girl and your children will not only be the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, but the orphan will be under your thumb. A mother would never willingly leave their child._

Kylo winced at that, an image of his own mother flashing before his eyes. Even she thought that he could be redeemed. Sending her husband on a useless mission in the hopes of bringing her child to the light. His grandfather was right. A mother's love was a strong and powerful bond indeed.

His grandfather continued, his voice a frenzy of dark delight.

_And when those children are brought up in the ways of the dark side she will have no choice but to join you. And then, Kylo Ren, you shall be unstoppable._


	14. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy. Wow. This chapter was LONG for me! 20 pages!! And warning - SERIOUSLY EXPLICIT SMUT AHEAD! Sorry if that upsets you - feel free to skip this chapter if it does! I hope you enjoy it though - I've never really written stuff like it before and am open to any feedback you may have! As always please leave comments because I love them and usually respond to them with a Moriarty gif- UP

Training began shortly after breakfast. Rey could hear the footsteps outside her door and she stood, scowling at the door in preparation for who would be behind the doors. He strode in as if he owned the place, his masked face glancing around her room dismissively. She tried to keep her face calm as the disembodied voice from earlier that day washed over her. Save the boy. He is your only hope. Even though she didn't know if she could trust the voice she wondered if perhaps it was a hidden message from Luke. It was the only logical explanation she could cling to. I have to do what he asks.

_It's for the mission._

Her mind searched for something kind to say to Kylo Ren and not surprisingly she couldn't come up with much. Her restless eyes glanced over at her bed and then back to the imposing creature in front of her.

"I suppose it's you I have to thank for the return of my bedding and holobooks?"

Kylo Ren ignored her, seeming more uncomfortable around her than he ever had before. His hands clenched and unclenched as he stood before her. She was perplexed by this, trying to peer into his mask to see if she could find a trace of humanity.

"Follow me," finally came the metallic voice.

Rey was surprised to see that they were leaving her room into the cold air of the ship.

_I'm actually leaving this room._

She could barely believe that she was being granted this sort of freedom. She knew she couldn't squander it. If her task truly was to turn Ben Solo back to the light then she had to attempt her best shot at it. She had to try and be kind and patient. She had to do better.

Several troopers were behind her, armed and ready for her to dash. She followed in silence, looking at Kylo's tall frame ahead of her, his cape fluttering behind him. He looked like a majestic figure and Rey could see as everyone stepped out of his way, their voices becoming dim as he entered a room. Everyone feared him. Likely they feared the unstable outbursts that S4G8 had told her about. They finally came to the end of a large hallway and the troopers dispersed. Kylo opened the door and Rey followed, expecting a sparring room or some type of facility for combat. The doors opened quickly and they stepped in.

They were greeted with a sterile white room and several med droids waiting beside a large slab of metal that looked quite similar to the contraption Rey had been confined to her first time aboard this ship. She felt the creeping sense of dread slipping over her at the sight. "What's going on?" She turned to Kylo in desperation, her breath leaving her. His breathing was steady and gave away nothing.

"You are to be examined," he said. "I suggest you do as they say and avoid causing a scene."

"Examined?" Rey took an involuntary step backwards.She could hear the troopers raising their guns in preparation for her escape. She stilled, her throat beginning to close in fear.

"Examined for what? Why are you doing this?"

Kylo Ren said nothing, choosing to leave the room along with the rest of the troopers in quick formation. Rey could hear him locking her in from the other side of the door and her eyes drew back to the silent droids in front of her. They were all silver and their movements still and frightening.

"Come sit here please," said one, patting the metal slab awkwardly. Rey slowly advanced towards the droids, glancing around the room and shivering. Everything was white and silver. Cold and unrelentingly unpleasant. The droids stared at her, waiting patiently. There was no way to escape. She could only comply. Rey sat upon the slab, her eyes trained on the droid before her. They looked harmless enough. One tall, one short. The shorter one rolled forward slowly.

"Please lay down, patient."

"Tell me what's going on," Rey insisted.

"I'm afraid that is classified," the short droid said cheerfully.

"I need to know what is going on before I do anything."

"I'm afraid that if you do not comply we will have to resort to different measures," the short droid replied, sounding sad for her.

"We know of your kindness towards S4G8," the taller droid said comfortingly. "We will make this painless as possible."

Before Rey could say anything she felt the quick prick of a needle in her upper arm and felt her body falling backwards into the robotic arms of the shorter droid. It placed her tenderly upon the slab and the two of them got to work, silently working. Rey was immobilized and could feel nothing. Her mind was still whirring and her eyes open. But all she could see was the bright light above her head.

A part of her wanted to scream for help but nothing would work. She yelled at her body to work but it would not. For fifteen minute (that felt like several hours) she lay prostrate on the slab, her eyes stuck open and her body being shifted on occasion. She could hear the rustle of her tunic being moved around her body. She felt horrified at this intrusion as she observed they must be doing an entire body check up.

"Finished," said the tall droid suddenly coming into her vision. "I trust you felt nothing at all."

Rey said nothing, her muscles still quite tense. The shorter droid produced a needle filled with a clear looking serum and injected it into Rey's arm. She could feel her tongue loosening slightly and finally her entire body began to release. She blinked her eyes, trying to moisten them. She struggled to sit up, finding that her body was still not completely cooperating. She heard the droid going to the door and welcoming Kylo Ren back in.

"Two weeks," was all that they said to him before turning back to Rey.

She stood shakily, her eyes blurring slightly.

"What have you done to me?"

Kylo Ren said nothing, opting to ask the droid a few more questions in hushed tones that Rey could not hear. She finally stood wobbly, trying her best to stand independent of the slab. Kylo Ren spotted her and drew over to where she stood, gathering her up into his arms despite her muted protests.

"Calm down," he insisted. She wanted to fight but found that she was rather exhausted after all of this.

She allowed herself to be carried by him, even let her head fall gently against his chest as he carried her back to her room. He strode purposely through the hallways, his long legs carrying him quickly. He was surprised at the quick acquiescence of the girl, leaning her warm face into his dark tunic. It felt comforting to have something not afraid of him for once, he realized. He was so used to being avoided, of being feared. It felt refreshing to have an equal. He placed her gently on her bed upon arrival to her room, preparing to leave when he heard her struggle to sit up.

"Please," she choked out. "Tell me why you did that? What happened in there?"

"They were checking your health," Kylo lied easily. "A full body scan. Very basic and expected for all soldiers stationed upon this ship."

Rey accepted the explanation. They were surely just making sure she wasn't going to die before they got to use her as bait. She nodded shallowly and lay back on the pillow underneath her head, reluctantly allowing herself to give into the sleep that called to her.

*****************

Two weeks is what they had told him. She was in good shape, her body fertile and it would be two weeks until she was officially ready for reproduction. Kylo felt a small shiver run down his spine. Was it disgust? Fear? Or even worse... anticipation?

He jumped up from his bed, his body aching for physical release of some kind. He walked out of his room, passing several troopers who skirted away from him. Could he even do this? Truly? If he was honest with himself taking his father's life was the hardest thing he'd ever done. He had to admit that the only reason he'd been able to do it was the extreme closeness of the man in proximity to the saber. If he'd had to think about it longer he was fairly certain Han Solo would still be walking around today. This thought made him feel strange. A bizarre breathlessness in his chest.

He shook it off.

If that was hard, how could he possible breed a child to be given as a sort of prize to Snoke? It would be his own flesh and blood, his own creation. He realized the parallel. Would his child one day turn their saber on him? And worst of all could he actually go through with impregnating the girl? He knew she wouldn't be for it and so it would be forced. Could he go through with that? The more he knew of her the more real she became. It was unsettling.

No. He couldn't think like that.

If Snoke heard his thoughts he knew he'd be in for a brutal lashing. Snoke would give him the tools he needed. The dark Side would give him the power to make it so. Besides, he had a feeling that it was only a matter of time before the orphan gave into him. He remembered their kiss, his mind elsewhere before he came to, almost walking into a trooper.

Angry at his mind wandering he strode into the sparring arena, needing to release some tension. A few of the Knights of Ren were wrestling one another in one corner, their grunts loud and unnerving. Kylo glanced over at them as he headed to the other side of the large room preparing to unleash some of th extreme frustration that was bubbling under the surface of his mind.

"Kylo," said a voice in mock surprise. "What a pleasure to see you out and about."

A tall blonde woman strode over to Kylo, her eyes dancing with malice. Her hair was shorn close to her head, her face quite appealing if not for the large scar that ran from her lip to her ear, giving her face a deranged and permanent smirk.

"Phasma," Kylo sighed dismissively.

The last thing he wanted was her here. Phasma had never been one for fearing Kylo. Much like the Knights of Ren she was a powerful and cocky warrior. She thought Kylo was a mere spoiled child. They had never been equals and never would be.

"Come to do a bit of training?" She offered with a quick laugh. "But why? You've already been doing such a splendid job keeping track of the orphan prisoner."

Kylo ignored Phasma, instead turning his attention to the mirror in front of him. He took off his gloves, mask and cape, throwing them to the side and starting with some warm ups. He pulled on his sparring gloves and Phasma watched him a moment before pulling on her own. They faced one another, their eyes locked. This was the tradition. Nothing was asked, if a knight needed training they helped one another out despite their loathing for one another.

"I've heard a rumor."

Kylo gave a swift punch to the left, easily dodged by Phasma. He didn't want to show any reaction on his features to what she was saying. He schooled his features, focussing only on the punches she continued to throw at him, quick and sharp.

"About you and the girl."

Kylo consciously kept his attention focussed on the sparring at hand, only his eyebrow raised in suspicion. Phasma peered into his face, trying to decipher his calm demeanor. She flung a right hook at Kylo which he easily blocked. Their cheeks were reddening as they continued their exertions.

"What would that rumor be?"

"That you're to begin breeding her," Phasma smirked. "Is this true?"

Kylo felt his stomach drop a moment, wondering how on earth she would know that. Then realized it was quite obvious how she would glean such intel. Damn droids.

"If it were true it wouldn't really be any of your business, would it?"

Phasma's eyes widened in dark delight at his words, blocking his weakening punches easily. She could barely believe the way this knight was acting. Stiff and awkward and obviously much too close to the subject to be objective.

"So it is true," Phasma nearly clapped in delight at this news. "Imagine you with a child. Hysterical."

At this she began to laugh loudly, drawing the attention of the Knights. Kylo glanced over at them before looking into the cackling face of Phasma. He knew she hated him. She hated that he got preferential treatment and his own room. She hated that he was Snoke's right-hand-man. She hated all of them who worked closely with Snoke, Hux included. "Enough," Kylo growled. This did little to quell the laughter that seemed to bubble up from Phasma's lips. She could barely stop herself and she continued speaking, undeterred from his darkening mood.

"But who will we find for child care? Not the mother. She's as good as dead after she'd popped one or two out. Or will you keep her like a bloated Bantha for continual reproduction until she's all used up?" Phasma laughed at the image of this - the girl chained and naked feeding her brood of force-strong children with her sad naked and used-up body. Kylo could see it in her mind and he winced at the crassness. Taking advantage of Phasma's distraction Kylo quickly swept her feet out from under her, looking down at her with distaste. Her laughter died on her lips at his stern gaze, her breath leaving her momentarily.

"I suggest you drop this subject," Kylo hissed before he quickly retrieved his belongings and headed back to his room, his mood unlikely to improve.

********

Rey knew she had been sleeping several hours when she finally awoke, the medication having worn out of her system. She could see her dinner tray, untouched and cold to the touch. S4G8 had likely brought it in for her to eat when she awoke. But she still felt a bit groggy and didn't want to chance a meal. She went to the fresher for a long shower, the warm water soothing her body. She felt wonderful after that, almost smiling as she pulled on a fresh nightdress. She wished for the millionth time that day that she had a window. Even if all she could see was the blankness of space and the stars around her, at least it was something. S4G8 entered into the room then, its robotic legs carrying it stiffly towards Rey.

"I am here for your dishes but...oh my, you haven't eaten a bite."

"I'm sorry S4G8," Rey said, drawing herself to the card table. "I'm just not feeling hungry right at this moment. Would you play a game of holochess with me?"

The droid relented after a moment of fearfully looking to the door and then back to Rey. They proceeded to play an hour or so, telling stories and Rey was not surprised when the droid beat her at the game. Through their evening they found they had a surprisingly large amount in common. S4G8 had also been a scavenger on a distant planet, for a family with nine children. Rey enjoyed hearing the history of their life, their moisture farming and how S4G8 would help to scavenge items to help build the machinery.

"How is it that you came to live on this ship?" Rey wondered aloud.

"I don't like to speak about it," S4G8 replied gently. Rey dropped the subject, but S4G8 stood suddenly, causing the holochess to buzz loudly before turning dim. "I have been negligent in my other duties. I must return. I will see you in the morning."

Rey watched the droid leave, her heard saddened at the loss of her only friend aboard the ship. S4G8 had proven to be such a nice and kind companion as well as a perfectly wonderful distraction.

She yawned gently realizing she must still be quite tired after all. She crawled into the bed, pulling the warm covers around her and settling in for the night. Of course it was a matter of moments before she felt the niggling at the back of her head and a familiar rumbling voice calling out to her.

_Are you awake?_

_Yes. Why?_

_Simply ensuring that the droids didn't kill you with medication._

Rey laughed aloud at the prospect of her dying and thoroughly messing up Snoke's plans.

She realized if she were a stronger person she would do just that. Rey let the silence fall between them. It was Kylo who spoke next after a few minutes of lapse in their brief conversation.

_If you're feeling more alert, we should continue training. Making up for today._

_Right now?_

_Yes._

Rey considered this a moment, realizing she didn't have much of a choice. Plus, the more time Kylo Ren spent with her the better her chance of bringing him to the light.

_Alright, I'm ready._

_You recall I taught you the mind's eye?_

_Yes._

_I'm going to teach you a step further. Using the force to control another's actions._

_But I already do that. I've done it with the troopers._

_No. Not simple suggestion. It's almost complete control from the inside out. It's a more sophisticated version of control. It's a form of transfer essence._

Rey felt her breath catch in her chest. Master Luke had spoke to her of transfer essence. A way for ailing Sith's to transfer their essence into a new vessel. It was truly a dark art. That sort of power over someone was frightening to Rey. That was not the Jedi way. She steeled herself against the assault of her own fear. She knew it would have to be done eventually. She had to gain his trust. She had to go along with his suggestions. She had to grow in power if she was going to be able to overtake Snoke.

_How is it done?_

_First we'll begin with entering into my mind. It is identical to the mind's eye. Except this time I'm going to put up some resistance._

_Alright_.

Rey closed her eyes gently, allowing her body to become completely still. Deftly her mind began to snake out into the word before she came upon Kylo's mind in The Force She could feel it, red and pulsating and waiting. She entered into his mind - or at least she tried to. She was met with a large invisible wall and hurtled backwards. She scowled in disappointment, interally berating herself.

_Focus. Continue._

His voice was soft, encouraging.

She gritted her teeth, and with strong mental force pushed against the invisible wall, feeling it give underneath her. Soon she was affronted with a long black tunnel. Her mind swam down into it, finding herself in the apex of his mind. The bright spot called to her and she followed it and then suddenly she could see out his eyes.

_Excellent. Now, feel your own body unfurl in mine. Slowly let your mind's limbs stretch and strain. It's almost like being born into a new form._

She heard the low rumble of his voice in her ear and she shivered slightly. Rey nodded to herself feeling herself stretching.

_Now, turn my head. Make it look down at my arm. Just imagine it. You no longer need to look outside my eyes. You should be able to see it within your mind. Almost a projection inside your mind._

Rey felt her focus going all around her, trying her best to focus her strength. She almost clapped in delight when she saw that she was doing just that. In her mind she could see Kylo was lying in his bed, she made him wiggle his long fingers a few moments.

 _A quick study_ , Kylo observed with surprise.

A flush of pride ran through Rey at his words.

_My turn._

Rey felt herself being gently shut out and her body growing warmer. She could feel him entering into her now, different than when it was just her mind. She could almost feel his force within her. It vibrated and made her feel drowsy. She was shocked when she sat up in bed against her own will, her hands coming to wave in front of her own face.

_You did it so quickly!_

_Years of studying under Snoke._

Rey said nothing to that.

_Why don't more people use this technique to defeat their enemies?_

_It usually only works under certain circumstances._

_Such as?_

_When two individuals have a force bond._

Rey was puzzled at that. She'd heard Master Luke speaking about a force bond before.

_But a force bond is only for a Master and Padawan._

_What do you think we are? I told you that you needed a teacher._

Rey was startled at his words and wanted to voice her displeasure at the comparison. Luke taught her about control and respecting the force while the dark side merely exploited it. But she recalled she had to save him. _Save Ben Solo_. And so she cooled her temper, her mind trying to relax once more. She tried her best to remain the curious student.

_Can two people control the other at the same time?_

She didn't know why she'd asked, it was simply something that had popped into her mind. She was always wanting to know more about everything; from fixing starships to understanding the human mind. She could hear Kylo's hesitation.

_I'm....unsure. It's never been done before._

_Can we try it?_

She made the offer in friendship, in tentative kindness towards him hoping he would relent. She needed to build some type of friendship or at least relationship between the two of them if she was ever hoping to bring Ben to her side. With Ben on their side the Resistance would easily be able to overtake Snoke. Kylo was mulling over her inquiry.

_Yes._

Success! Rey smiled at his response. This was progress! When there was no fighting and bickering they made quite a good team. She could barely believe she was admitting to that. Surely this was making Master Luke proud!

_Now?_

_Now._

She felt herself jumping headlong into the deepest pool of his mind once more, her body going cold and then shivering slightly at the cool temperature. He was so cold. Soon she could feel Kylo, his long body lying on the bed. She waited a moment, feeling a shiver ripple through her body.

_Have you done it?_

In response her hands lifted before her face, waving gently. She smiled at the gesture, feeling her brain pulsate with their combined presence.

"This is interesting," she said aloud. "Can you hear me when I speak like this?"

_I can._

"Good." Rey felt her eyes blank as her mind travelled to where he was. She forced his arm to shoot straight up, yanking him to a sitting position.

_Careful._

Rey ducked her head in embarrassment. She hadn't actually meant to do it so roughly.

"Guess I'm stronger than I thought."

_Apparently._

They lapsed into silence before Rey saw her own hand unwittingly travel up the length of her nightgown, coming to rest on her belly which moved up and down with her breath.

"I think that's probably enough for tonight," Rey offered awkwardly. "How do we end this dual connection?"

_We have a lot of training to make up for._

"Well, we can do double time tomorrow," Rey responded lamely, her eyes trained on her hand on her stomach. "I'm feeling a bit tired."

_We both know that's not true. This excites you._

Rey felt her cheeks grow red at the tone and the words. He knew what she was thinking. Of course. She could hear the dark chuckle from him, her heartbeat quickening.

_But you're frightened._

"I'm not."

_Yes you are. You're frightened about what this could mean._

"What could it mean?"

In answer to her inquiry her left hand slowly drew up towards her collar, her nimble fingers finding the top button of her nightdress. She felt her right hand come to meet up, unfastening the first button quickly.

"Stop."

There was nothing but silence. Rey tried to focus on the hands at her neck and felt the first flit of panic when suddenly she realized that this was an even playing field. She could do this right back to him.

Rey felt her eyes fall shut and she focussed her energy into the mind of the dark haired man. She let her invisible limbs stretch, drawing his arms up into the air before descending down onto his chest, momentarily knocking the breath out of him.

 _Is that all you've got_? he sputtered.

Rey squeezed her eyes shut tighter, her mind whirring for what could possibly go next. Before she could do anything she felt her own hands guiding her nightdress up over her hips. Her eyes bulged out of her head as she realized how powerless she was against his control over her own body.

Kylo Ren lay in his bed, a small smile on his lips as he continued rising the gown over the girl's hips. He could hear her gasp over their connection, her heartbeat beginning to pound. Kylo's own pulse was quickening, much to Rey's surprise. Her lips curled into a small smirk.

_Two can play at this game._

Rey forced his hands to unbutton his trousers, he felt the linen graze against his legs and he squirmed uncomfortably at the contact. She was a quick learner at this. He hadn't really wanted it to be a two-way-game. He enjoyed having all the power over her but this was... interesting. He watched as his own hand slid lazily down his stomach. Rey enjoyed the feel of his skin under his own fingertips, taking in every sensation that this uncovered. Kylo Ren shuddered, feeling himself grow hard.

_Enough._

"I don't think so," Rey laughed cruelly.

Kylo gritted his teeth, his eyes falling shut. Rey closed her eyes as well and felt as her hands travelled upwards, cupping her own breasts gently under the nightdress and then all at once roughly.

"Oh," she moaned gently, surprised at how good it felt. She heard Kylo's gently chuckle in the back of his throat and she threw her mind into his even deeper. Kylo felt his hand travel towards his groin and at the sensation began to hiss between clenched teeth.

The buttons of his pants were unbuttoned and quickly his hand dove into the recesses. Rey felt the silken feel of his cock in her hands, surprised as it twitched under her own invisible ministrations. She'd never elicited that in a man. She enjoyed it. The warmth and the feel of it. With her eyes closed and no control over her arms and hands Rey realized it was like Kylo was in the room with her; controlling her. A thought with horrified as well as entranced. He was so rough and imposing and yet... she had to admit that his features could be considered appealing. She recalled seeing his pale face for the first time, taken aback at his beauty and the strength of conviction as well as the haunted eyes of someone so young.

Her mind was drawn back to current moment, her legs squeezing together as the hands travelled downward, over her mound and into the slick folds it found here. Kylo could barely believe the girl was this wet already. His fingers brushed against her gently, probing softly, dancing around her clit. 

"Oh my," Rey moaned into the pillow, hoping he couldn't hear.

Was it supposed to feel like this? Tingling all over? This pulsing in her lower abdomen? This sweaty hot feeling that spread all over?

Kylo Ren choked down a moan as his hands began to draw along the shaft of his cock, gentle, timid strokes. She wasn't sure how to do this properly, he realized.

_Harder._

He couldn't believe he'd thought that. He waited for the girl to pull back, to realize that he was enjoying this too much. Yet what greeted him was a firmer grip around his shaft. His hips drew up at the contact. Rey could feel the pleasure she was creating in him in small waves, her own desire taking over her senses. She heard Kylo's voice in her ear, seemingly running out of breath.

_You want this, don't you? You like feeling me in your hand._

"No."

_That didn't sound very convincing._

She felt herself pushing against the hand at her slick folds, feeling as it flicked along her clit before gently stroking her back into ecstasy. Rey's back arched, her hips coming to grind against the hand in small circles. It felt so good. Why did it feel so good with him doing it?

_Do you want me to stop?_

Rey was silent, not able to answer. The other hand had found her breast and was pinching her nipples harshly in time with its movements below. Rey could feel her entire body alight with an internal fire and she began to moan loudly, her eyes squeezing shut.

Not to be outdone Kylo could feel his shaft being pumped in time with her own thrusting. He could feel the pounding in his groin pulsating with every moan she made, his own mouth parting in pleasure at the sensation and sound. It had never felt this good when he did it alone. How was it this good without even being in the same room?

"We should stop," Rey panted heavily, confused at how good this felt.

How she was doing this to herself and yet...not? How was her body so willing to do this for him? She felt betrayed by her own flesh.

_Should we?_

At that she felt a slight pinch to her clit, causing her to groan in deep pleasure at the lightning bolt of pleasure it sent up her frame. She took a shuddering moment to respond.

"Y-yes."

_I don't think you want me to. I can feel that you're enjoying this._

Rey was silent aside from the quiet moans.

_I think you'd like to have my cock in you._

Rey blanched at his words. The roughness of them. And she realized, at the thrill his words caused in her. It was true. She wanted him here, in her room. She wanted him pounding her into the bed, his face against hers as he entered her again and again in a frenzy of lust and wanton flesh.

"No I wouldn't," she finally gasped. She had to wrench herself from the image of Kylo Ren furiously fucking her. It was causing her to become dizzy. This was _wrong_.

_Then we'll stop._

She felt her hands go limp against her hip and chest. Rey's vision was blurry and against her better judgement she called out to him, ashamed at her want for it. She needed him to continue.

"Don't stop."

 _Make up your mind_ , came the dark groan of Kylo Ren.

"Don't stop," she continued to call out and Kylo felt his shaft being pumped roughly, deliciously needy and erratic. He was getting close as was she. He could feel it uncoiling in her frame as well as his own.

_Tell me how much you want it._

"I want it," Rey called out sheepishly, her hand moving so fast she could barely keep up, her hips moving in time with her heartbeat. "Please."

_Say my name._

"What?"

_Say my name._

Rey wanted to respond but her orgasm suddenly hit her hard and unexpectedly. She arched against her slowing hand, the other coming to clutch the sheets of her bed.

"Don't stop," she called out into the darkness of her room, her body keeping up its frantic pace until she felt the culmination of her own desire explode within her body, the sensation travelling through her frame and causing her to shudder and cry out loudly for the universe to hear her pleasure.

Kylo couldn't respond to her properly; when he heard her cum he could feel himself losing all control. He began bucking against her invisible hand, coming hard and loudly in the stark quiet of his room. All that sounded was their combined panting before they receded out of the transfer essence.

Their cheeks reddening and their pulses slowing the two figures opened their eyes, realizing what had just happened. A line had been crossed here and there was no going back. They both felt it. Kylo was the first to speak before he severed their connection for that evening.

_That's enough training for today._


	15. Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write!! I hope you enjoy it!!!

When Kylo awoke the next morning, he did so with a reddened face as he recalled the previous evenings foray into...what could he call it? Research? Could he really call it that with a straight face? That was pure Bantha fodder.

He drew to the fresher, showering off with cold water and putting on a fresh training tunic. There, he felt better already. More focussed, clear headed. And then it happened, his mind drew to the stupid girl and what happened last night and he felt himself grow immediately hard. He groaned in frustration, walking around the room a moment to collect himself. He couldn't very well have this happening every day.

He grabbed a stash of some rations he kept for emergencies and ate them quietly, trying to calm himself and putting himself into a calmed state. His excitement lessened and he breathed deeply, trying to relax. There was a sudden knock at the door and two medical droids stood waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?"

The droids had the decency to look quite intimidated, rolling back slightly at his words. He realized he didn't have his helmet on and it must have taken them aback.

"We have further information from the scan," the tall droid said.

Kylo nodded, stepping back so they could enter into his room.

They rolled to the nearby table, dropping a large holopad for Kylo to peruse later. Kylo drew to the table, sitting down loudly and crossing his arms in front of him boredly. Droids were such dry, boring creatures that even when explaining something that interested him he knew he would be yawning before it was a minute in.

"So? What have you found?"

"First we have some information on conception," the tall droid offered, pointing to the holopad with a metal finger. "I am unaware of how much you know of breeding, but there are certain things that ensure more success in conception."

"I see," Kylo drawled.

"Such as both partners following a certain diet."

"Fine," Kylo shrugged. "Alert the kitchen to the change in the girl's meals."

"I shall sir," the droid continued. "Lots of sleep, exercise."

"Sleep is a non issue, and we shall begin sparring shortly."

The droid continued as if Kylo hadn't spoken, reading off the checklist he'd created on the holopad.

"It is suggested to have intercourse over three days before ovulation as well as mutual orgasms."

Kylo didn't quite know what to say to that. When he finally responded he knew too much time had passed but he couldn't run the risk of looking flustered.

"That won't be a problem."

"Excellent," the droid continued unfettered, turning to a new document in the holopad. "Now, at your request, we did scan for possible genetic outliers that may damage your future lineage. We could find none. In fact your combined genetics should produce quite powerful and healthy offspring."

Kylo stood, suddenly uncomfortable with all this talk. Offspring. Children. His. He would be a father. Rey a mother. This entire enterprise was starting to feel more than he could handle. Even though he knew he must. He motioned to the door for them to leave, wanting some quiet to think.

"There was one more thing," the short droid offered tentatively.

"Yes? What?"

"About the girl's background," added the second. "While we were searching for any genetic diseases that may harm your future line, we discovered some interesting information on her ancestry."

Kylo stood from the table, his frame towering over the droids.

"Tell me."

***********

Rey paced around her room, feeling restless and strange after the night's events. While she felt more relaxed than she had since she'd gotten on this ship, she had to admit that now things felt strange and uncomfortable. How would they interact with one another? Surely this is not what Luke had meant when he asked her to bring Ben to the light side! But it had been good. Really good. She had to admit that.

She felt her cheeks redden at the thought of Luke finding out what had gone on here. Or Finn or Poe. Or anyone really knowing what had gone on with the monster under the mask. That she'd touched him...had made him moan because of her hands on his- She covered her face with her hands, feeling truly embarrassed now that her hormones were slightly more under control. She had never touched a man like she had touched him.

She was upset at how natural it had been to grab him, to thrust like that. To moan lowly and have the strong desire to have him penetrate her hard and full. She went to the fresher to tidy up her sticky body, pulling on a new tunic and pulling her hair up into its trademark style. She ate breakfast in glum silence, sad that S4G8 couldn't stay with her that morning. She was about to start a new holobook when there came a sharp rap at her door.

Quizzical at the politeness of the altercation she stood, walking towards the door. The rap continued gently and politely.

"Come in?"

A tall soldier stood outside her door, its mask a deep gold color. It bowed kindly to her before indicating that it wanted to come inside.

"Wonderful," Rey muttered under her breath. "More bucketheads to cart me around."

"Your presence is requested at the sparring arena," came a lilting mechanical voice. Rey couldn't understand why this creature was being so kind to her. She frowned in confusion before nodding her head.

"Alright."

She followed the soldier out the door, confused at the way it moved beside her, not ahead as if they were equals. She enjoyed this nameless soldier's company, feeling more at ease than she had in ages. Taking the lift down several floors they finally came to a large hallway, quiet and dark. The soldier opened the large doors that creaked under his hands as he opened them. He motioned for Rey to step inside which she did. The soldier spoke gently to her.

"He will be here momentarily."

Then she was locked in the large and empty arena. She could see that the only entrance and exit were the large, heavily guarded doors behind her. So instead of trying to escape she thought she would explore instead.

" _Riia's shorts_!" Rey intoned under her breath. She could barely believe the immense size of it. She and Luke had had an entire planet to themselves and yet this starships sparring room was twice the size of the jedi temple back on Ahch-To!

She looked to the large end of the room, seeing the different weights, ropes and equipment used for training. Some of the bylark swords looked heavier than she was! She looked to the tall ceiling, her mouth falling open at the height of it. Who could truly climb those ropes all the way to the top? Kylo entered the room with a bang of the doors, seeing Rey's mouth gaping in surprise at the enormity of what she saw in the arena.

He couldn't understand her reaction and then recalled where she had been living. Jakku, that horrifying dirtball she'd survived on for so long. He realized that everything she saw must be overwhelming and new and wonderful. He idly wondered if he'd ever felt how she was feeling in his entire life.

Rey was momentarily distracted by the room when Kylo entered. She focussed on him a moment later, trying her best to keep the redness from her cheeks.

"Hello."

"Hello."

An awkward silence lapsed between them before Kylo took off his mask, throwing it to the ground at the corner of the room and then looking to her expectantly.

"Today we will be working on exercise," Kylo offered, his hands behind his back as he spoke and walked a bit back and forth.

"As any warrior knows strength of mind is key but strength of body is necessary as well. We will begin with some short warm ups. At my voice you will begin running around the arena, stopping only when I indicate you may."

Rey didn't know what to say to him. She had missed running but feared he would be relentless. Taking away the one thing she loved and had left here in this desolate spacecraft. Only one way to find out.

"Alright," Rey nodded.

"Three....Two...One."

With that Rey was off, jogging gently to save up her energy. It felt so wonderfully freeing to run around this large expanse. Her legs feeling free and stretching luxuriously in the room it now had. She almost laughed at the feeling of giddy joy building up in her. It caught in her chest when she glanced at her left to see Kylo Ren keeping pace with her, his eyes set ahead of him, keeping in stride with Rey as she ran.

"What are you doing?"

"Running," was the dry response

"I know that but...why?"

Kylo glanced over at her, both shifting slightly as they came around the corner and continued their trek together.

"An effective Master doesn't just tell its padawan to do something. He shows them."

"You are not my Master," Rey huffed, feeling her breath starting to become labored. She was frustrated to see that Kylo didn't look out of breath at all.

"You're correct. A Master as well as a padawan are outdated and ridiculous titles as well as sentiments. Unlike the Jedi we don't believe in elevating ourselves over one another like that in training. There is always something new to be learned from each party."

Rey said nothing. It was confusing to hear him speak and find some truth in his words. Sometimes she had grown frustrated at Luke's inability to answer her questions. Or worse when she suggested an alternative and he had shut down her ideas, explaining that one day she would be a Master and see how things were done.

Was this how Ben Solo felt? Rey wondered. This undermining thought against the Jedi code? This burning feeling that perhaps Jedi's aren't perfect?

No. This was a trap.

She steeled herself against Kylo's words, instead focussing her energy and pulling ahead of him, her body lithe as a jungle cat as she outpaced him, her shoes slapping the dark metal under her feet as she ran. He sped up, the only sound aside from their footsteps was their erractic breathing, panting almost in unison as they rounded each corner. Rey could feel him brush up against her at times as they ran and she couldn't help but tingle at his touch. 

He slowed eventually, his eyes trained on her form in front of him. He enjoyed the view of her frame running ahead of him, her hair bobbing with every step, her body taut and - he shook his head to clear that image, clearing his throat for good measure. 

She would tire soon, he knew. He only had to keep going as long as she could. And she did last; it was thirty minutes later she began to slow, her lungs starting to burn as she continued her running, her legs starting to wobble.

"That's enough," Kylo called out, breathless himself. "Stop and come back to the center of the arena."

Rey was thankful she'd kept up as long as she had, and could tell with grim satisfaction that she had beaten him in the laps. They both felt loose and relaxed as they sat in the center of the arena, their eyes on the ceiling as they breathed deeply. Kylo used The Force to send over two cups of clear and cool water to them. Rey drank it quickly, her eyes falling shut as she drank. It felt so good to be this active, to drink this cool water. It felt like being alive. She opened her eyes again and saw Kylo studying her over his own cup of water, his dark eyes darting away when he realized she'd seen him.

"We'll start with just that today," Kylo offered, putting down his cup.

"I can still run more," Rey insisted.

"I'm sure you could," Kylo nodded, pleased at the girl's energy and desire to continue. "You're like a Teek."

"I most certainly am not!" Rey insisted, her face horrified. "They are the ugliest creatures alive!"

"But they're very fast and quite the scavengers too, I hear."

And then it happened. Something that Rey would never forget. 

Suddenly and without warning, Kylo Ren smiled at her.

It was a broad, open smile that made his entire face change. He didn't look like himself at all. The full mouth that could frown so well was turned up into a large impish grin at what he'd said to her. In it she could see the kind Ben Solo. The charming and charismatic individual that took after his father so much it was painful.

Rey felt herself take a sharp intake of breath at the sight of it.

And then it was gone.

As if the clouds had covered the sun, his scowl was back in full force, his eyes turning cold again.

"We will come to the arena every day," Kylo spoke evenly, as if nothing had happened. "After which we will break for lunch and resume for meditation in your quarters."

"Fine," Rey nodded, gulping down the last of her water.

Kylo said nothing in return, his eyes on the floor. He couldn't believe he'd let himself slip like that. Why on earth had he smiled at her? To disarm her? He wished he could admit that this was the cause but it wasn't. It was this feeling she gave him at times. This unrelenting honesty that he couldn't feel in anyone else here on the ship. It made him calm and now he realized, disarmed at times. He would have to fix that.

He stood, avoiding her gaze as he spoke.

"Beta-113 will be here shortly to take you back to your rooms."

And with that he was gone.


	16. Crimson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I am horrid at writing training sequences! I am much more a dialogue person but I hope this sort of fills in for some! There will be more in the future - just be patient! I haven't seen the original star wars yet!

She had had a restless sleep that night, tossing and turning in her bed until she awoke this morning feeling grumpy and exhausted. The prospect of an entire day of training didn't exactly excite her. In fact, she felt furious. Not at Kylo Ren for once, but at the Rebels who felt that leaving here her was the best possible plan. She had been missing for at least a week and a half now - what were they doing? Sitting on their thumbs?Deciding she wasn't worth saving?

She frowned and drew herself out of bed, freshening up and returning to the bed in frustration. It was still early she assumed. S4G8 hadn't even been around for her morning wake-up call.

Rey couldn't help but fixate on that moment in the arena yesterday afternoon. It was still quite shocking to her to see Kylo's face break into such a natural looking grin.To see his eyes crinkle and his white teeth shining behind full lips. It was surreal. She found herself sighing a moment, wondering what it would have been like if they'd continued at the academy together. Would they have become friends? Playful rivals? Would Luke have eventually made her a Padawan or would Kylo have taken up all his time?

Luke. Master Luke. No. No longer Master. He had betrayed her. He had left her here to rot in this giant, cold space station with the one person she could barely stand.

She stood, beginning to pace the room in frustration. He had abandoned her. He had abandoned them all by running off to Ahch-To. If he hadn't turned tail and flown off there was a good chance Han Solo would still be alive. Rey could feel her blood boil at that thought and a hardness in her heart that began to tighten.

_Anger is not the way, Rey. Anger leads to the dark side._

Rey looked around the room for the source of the sound. The voice that had interrupted her days earlier. A voice unfamiliar yet comforting.

"Who are you?"

_I am here to guide you._

"I've heard you before. Speaking to me, haven't I? I didn't imagine you?"

_I have been with you all your life._

"Oh really?" Rey questioned this darkly. "When I was scavenging on Jakku you were there? When I was fighting against starvation you were there? All this time you've been silent and now you decide to make yourself known? Why? Who are you?"

_In time you will learn of me._

"Enough!" Rey shouted frustrated. "Enough of this cryptic kriffing nonsense! I'm a prisoner on an enemy ship, weaponless and alone and no one has even attempted to contact me! Not even Luke, my MASTER! And you, some stranger, you're telling me to calm down because you've been with me my whole life?"

 _I understand your fear, Rey. I understand your anger and your sadness. But remember what has been asked of you. To bring Ben Solo back to the light. To use your powers for good_.

"How am I supposed to go on? How am I supposed to turn Kylo Ren back to the light? He has no interest in it and I am frightened for my own life! Luke has made no attempt to contact me and I have been here for long enough to be rescued! Why haven't they come for me?"

_Continue to be strong. Trust in The Force._

"How can I trust in something I barely understand!?" Rey threw her arms into the air in frustration. "I don't understand The Force. I barely understand the Jedi Code. How am I to be emotionless? How can I not form attachments? I'm human and I enjoy being human!"

There was a long pause from the disembodied voice.

_Trust in yourself. Trust in Ben Solo._

"Oh enough of this Ben Solo garbage!" Rey slumped down to the ground. "There is no Ben Solo. He died when he killed his father! How do you think I can bring him back? Why should I bother bringing him back? What is he good for?"

_He is the chosen one._

Rey raised her head from her knees slowly at the words. "What?"

_Ben Solo is the chosen one. He will bring order to the galaxy. It was his fate even before his birth._

Rey scoffed at this thought, rolling her eyes and standing once more. Kylo Ren running the galaxy? She might as well just jump off the nearest planet - she'd have a better chance of survival.

"In case you haven't noticed, Kylo Ren is pure evil. You might want to tell The Force to pick a new vessel for change because the Ben Solo ship has sailed."

_There is still light within him._

"That's what everyone keeps saying but I have my doubts."

_Jedi's have no room for doubt. Only knowledge and patience. You must not doubt Ben Solo's fate._

"Great," Rey shook her head sardonically. "Well, if the all-powerful Ben Solo is running everything, then why am I here in the first place? If he's the chosen one then why I am I so important to this plan of yours?"

_In time, young one. In time you will have your answers._

"I want answers now!" Rey screamed, her face reddening. "I'm tired of waiting around! I'm tired of being everyone's damn puppet!"

_Patience, Rey. I know what I speak of._

"I don't believe you!" Rey choked out, feeling frustrated tears come to her eyes. She wiped them away angrily. How could she possibly believe this phantom voice? "I don't believe anything you say!"

_Then you will fail._

The voice was stony, quiet and commanding. Rey heard the order in the voice and the cruel words she wanted to speak died on her lips. She uncrossed her arms, stepping into the center of the room and looking to the ceiling. She knew she wouldn't see anything, but it didn't stop her from doing it.

"If you're here to guide me, tell me what to do next."

_Train under Ben Solo. Build his trust. When the time is right, you will know what to do._

"What if I don't?"

There is no ignorance, only knowledge. The Force will guide you in the right direction. Instead of fighting it, let it wash over you. Let it guide your movements. You will grow more powerful, more perceptive in it. Your actions will be true. Rey considered this a moment, realizing she had been pulling away from The Force. She was wary of something this enormous that she didn't understand. She was afraid of The Force. It guided her movements but it also seemed to take her over at times. She didn't know if she liked that.

"Fine," Rey shrugged in surrender. What else could she do? "I'll do as you ask."

_May The Force be with you._

*******

The gold plated soldier arrived at her door a few hours later to retrieve her. She had just finished breakfast with S4G8 and was nervous at the prospect of training alongside Kylo Ren. Even with her orders it still felt strange; this gradual sense of not being on guard all the time with him. She wondered if he felt it. She was taken to the sparring arena and she stepped in, surprised to see it still dark inside.

The soldier pushed her in gently before the door closed between them. It was almost pitch black and Rey couldn't make out anything. The only sound was her ragged breathing. The only sensation was that she was being watched.

She stepped into the center of the arena, her senses on guard. Her feet gently touched in front of her, trying to find proper footing. What was going on here? She called out, hopeful that whatever answered her would be human.

"Hello?"

Without warning she felt a harsh push at her right, knocking her to the floor roughly. She felt her chin and shoulder make contact with the floor and she felt her eyes fill with tears. The pain shot through her body like warm lightning, stiffening her.

"Ow!" Ray cried out, rubbing her shoulder, hoping to stop the fear that was plaguing her. Being in this darkness unarmed with something attacking her was unsettling her, clouding her mind. Remember what you have learned. Rey stood wobbly, her eyes falling closed and listening to the voice. She would let the Force guide her just as she had been ordered. She let her hands fall to her side, her focus on The Force and what it told her.

A shaky hand felt out in front of her, waiting for her movements to be guided. She felt herself being pulled through the air, narrowly avoiding a harsh blow that whistled by her ear. It would have hurt badly if it had connected. Her body was no longer hers - it was part of the universe. Quick and agile as the phantom continued to attack her. She pulled back, her body contorting away from each and every strike.

"You'll have to do better than that," Rey crowed victoriously.

A heavy boot connected with her stomach as she said those words, sending her falling to her knees. Rey gaped at the sensation of being breathless, her face inches from the floor as she struggled for breath.

"Calm yourself. Focus. Breathe in and out slowly."

Rey looked in the direction of the voice, doing as it said. The lights flicked on and Kylo Ren, resplendent in his battle attire looked down at her without mercy. Rey sneered up at him, irritated at what had just transpired.

"Why would you do that?"

"A soldier must always be on guard," Kylo's masked voice replied.

"I am no solider."

"Not yet."

She could hear the smirk in his pixilated voice. When she felt her breath had returned she stood before him, waiting for instruction. His arms were crossed in front of him, doing his best to look menacing and disinterested.

"Are you aware of the Jedi trials, Orphan?"

"Yes," Rey nodded. "Master Luke spoke of them."

"Then you know they comprise of nine steps," Kylo spoke as he walked slowly in circles around her. "Teamwork, isolation, fear, anger, betrayal, focus, instinct, forgiveness, protection."

"Yes."

"Here we participate in similar steps."

"You do?" Rey was shocked.She would have thought that this dark side would distance itself as far away as possible from the light practices.

"However," Kylo continued, "what we learn here is much different than your Master would teach you. What the Jedi see as weakness, we see as strength. Therefore along with battle preparation we will be focussing on the following modified steps; Insight, Anger, Skill, Pain and Spirit."

"Alright," Rey relented, feeling herself sigh deeply. "What's first?"

"Eager to please today are we?" Kylo offered in a mocking tone. He was surprised at the girl's quick agreement to his plans. Normally she put up such a rousing fight.

"I just don't see the point in arguing any longer," Rey responded truthfully. "It appears that I have been forgotten once more and I have little choice but to work with what I have in front of me."

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that you would come to the Dark Side so willingly."

"I didn't say _that_ ," Rey said cooly. "All I know is that my so called friends have made no attempt at rescue or contact with me. I am simply wondering how I can go back to being a simple scavenger on Jakku."

"After all you've seen you would be content living out your remaining years on that dirtball?" Kylo scoffed rudely. "To never rise to the position of Jedi? I don't believe it."

"I don't desire pain and war. I just desire the simple life I had before all this madness."

Kylo peered into her face from behind his mask, trying to see what the girl was up to. She seemed so resigned and quiet. It was unsettling. He didn't trust it for one moment. His mind probed along the outer perimeter of her brain, not surprised to see she was easily keeping him out. She was learning quickly. Almost too quickly. 

"Well then, this morning we begin to battle train in the way of The Force," Kylo motioned for her to follow. "As we could tell this morning with my attack, you were foolishly off guard. And when in a physical head to head, you were proven to be quite powerless. We must work on your physical strength as well as mental."

"Fine. When do I get a saber?"

Kylo smirked at the desperation in her voice. She had revealed her hand too quickly. "

Ahh, now I see why you're being so agreeable. You want a weapon."

"If I'm to train as a soldier it seems only right," Rey replied defiantly.

"As soon as you have proven yourself adept in my teaching, we can discuss it," Kylo replied. "Now stand."

Rey and Kylo faced one another

"We will begin with basic weight training, Jogging around the arena, and more. For now, start your jogging and stop when I command."

Rey did as she was asked without question. She could feel Kylo's eyes on her as she ran, gradually growing out of breath. After a while he called out to her and she came back to the center of the room, breathless and red faced.

"Now with this," Kylo motioned for her to turn around.

She felt something heavy being slung over her back. It had to weigh at least fifty pounds. It was a large bag of Felbar wrapped in a tunic. Rey recognized the smell from Jakku - a favorite pet food for many of the higher ups on the planet. It had a very strong earthy odor. She could feel her legs buckling under the weight of it on her back.

"You expect me to run with this?"

"I do." Rey groaned, pulling on the large sack on her back and trying to focus her energy into her legs. She took off slowly, jogging around the arena in frustrated acquiescence. So far working alongside Ben Solo was fairly reminiscent of being forced to scavenge back home.

Pushing herself until she was exhausted and miserable with no end in sight. Sweat poured down her body and she hated the thick, crimson tunic she was forced to wear; it trapped heat and made her feel dizzy. Finally Kylo called her back, observing that she needed hydration. She grabbed a glass of water and Kylo waited until she had thrown it back greedily, not giving her a second longer than was necessary.

"Raise your hands," Kylo instructed.

"But I need a rest."

"There won't always be time for rests."

Rey did just as he demanded, her breathing shallow and quick. She could feel the hair plastered to her face, sweat dripping down her neck and into her cleavage. Kylo noticed this too, uncomfortable at the sight of her heaving chest and full lips.

"Close your eyes," he purred. "Listen to The Force. It will tell you when I am about to strike."

Rey closed her eyes, trying in vain to hear the forces instructions. Before in the quiet and the dark she was able to focus. Here, in front of Kylo Ren, wincing in anticipation of his strike, hot and exhausted she felt her mind grow clouded. Before she had a moment to collect her thoughts, a punch had landed squarely on her jaw, sending her falling backwards, wide-eyed and horrified.

"It wasn't that hard," Kylo scoffed."Get up."

Rey realized it was more the surprise of the contact than the actual hit that sent her falling backwards, but she couldn't deny that it hadn't exactly felt like being knocked down with a feather. She stood, bracing her legs and letting her eyes close. Another hit out of nowhere, this one sweeping her legs and causing her to fall onto her face. She felt the warm trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth.

"It's a good thing I'm wearing red," Rey quipped, wiping the blood from her lip.

Kylo smirked behind his mask, thankful she couldn't see. He hadn't liked how he had let his defenses down the other day. How he had allowed himself to smile at her as if they were old friends. They weren't old friends. They weren't anything at all. She was his project. Something he had to complete for Snoke. To further his own training.

She had her eyes closed and he went in for a jab at her cheek. She dodged at the last minute, his knuckles only grazing her cheek. He was impressed. She was a quick learner, he had to give her that. She had come a long way since that day on the mountain.

"Better."

"When do I get to do this to you?" Rey inquired. "Or is this a ' _those-who-cannot-do-teach_ ', situation?"

She could have sworn she heard a dark chuckle emit from him before he nodded gently, his hands held open in mock supplication.

"Do your worst."

Rey wondered if his eyes were actually closed, but she had a feeling that they were. She tiptoed closer to him, waving her hand in front of his mask. Nothing. With lightning fast reflexes Rey aimed a punch squarely at his collarbone, aiming to immobilize him. She was exhausted from training and hoping she could get a break. Much to her chagrin before she could even make contact with him, she felt her body being pushed backwards, away from him, knocking her hand into the wall behind her harshly. Rey hissed, grabbing her hand and blowing on it, hoping to stop the blood that was slowly seeping to the surface.

"Satisfied?" Kylo inquired playfully.

"Not at all."

"Oh?

" "Well I don't think it was very fair, you wearing a mask and all," Rey shook her hand, rubbing the knuckles tenderly. "Why do you wear that mask anyway? You don't need it. As far as anyone could tell me Darth Vader only wore his because he had to for survival."

Kylo looked like he was considering her question, mulling over whether or not he should answer her. She didn't let her eyes pull from his face, urging him silently to confide in her.

"In many ways that's why I wear it," Kylo quipped.

Rey was puzzled by his response.

"Well I think you were cheating," she insisted lightly. "How do I know if your eyes were actually closed?"

Kylo paused a moment before pulling off the mask and dropping it to his feet at the floor.

"Fine. Try again."

He stood straight up, his eyes closed and his face relaxed. She could tell he was out searching The Force for guidance. Rey idly wondered what kind of Force would help good people and bad. But then she realized that who could really tell which was which anymore? She tiptoed closely to him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. So far she didn't feel any resistance. She let her own eyes close and called out to The Force to guide her; to let her aim be true. She felt it coursing through her, enveloping her in its power.

Her arm pulled back slowly and leap towards Kylo through the air like a silent killer. She waited for the satisfied connect of her face with his fist but instead she could feel her punch being stopped midair. She opened her eyes to see her hand being stopped by Kylo's own. His long fingers wrapped around her fist and his mouth curled into a bemused smirk.

"Better but not quite what you were hoping for I assume," Kylo offered.

Rey pulled back in defeat, the humiliation stinging her reddening cheeks.

"I'll get better." Rey's hand stopped resisting in Kylo's palm, his fingers absently curling more tightly around her loosening fist. For the first time since they'd met they were touching without resistance to one another. Rey didn't pull away. 

"I'm sure you w-."

Kylo's words stilled as a strange buzzing started flowing through them, it warmed their bodies and brought them to their knees. At this motion Kylo slowly dropped Rey's hand, surprised at how warm it had felt in his grip. The two of them watched their hands pull away from one another and the sensation left them as they broke apart. Confused at how the disconnection felt their eyes drew to one another, their breathing labored and both feeling extremely puzzled as to what had just happened.

"Alright," Kylo continued, clearing his throat and breaking the moment. "Time for a break."


	17. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write! yay force bond!

Kylo Ren stalked down the hall towards Snoke's chambers, his eyes staring intently through the eyepiece of his mask. He opened the door the chambers, his footsteps echoing on the hard floor beneath his feet. His cape trailed behind him as if timid of the large figure ahead of them. Snoke looked down at Kylo, his spectral form showcasing boredom as the young apprentice drew towards him.

Kylo glanced up at his Master, his breathing shallow in his chest. He always felt this slight anticipatory fear in his chest. He knew Snoke enjoyed it, often commented that fear was necessary for advancement.

"You wished to see me, Master?"

"Yes Kylo Ren," Snoke drawled. "I wish to know of your progress with the girl."

"It's going as expected," Kylo replied tersely, his hands clenched at his sides.

He didn't want to give too much away with his tone or body language, but his mask could only hide so much. Snoke knew every part of him. Snoke's eyes narrowed at the figure below him, his form leaning forward in his chair as he glanced down at Kylo. He sniffed the air as if he could smell the lie permeating from Kylo.

"You're hiding something from me."

"Never, master."

"We shall see."

Kylo could feel Snoke invading his mind then, slipping with ease into his skull and moving around harshly. Kylo closed his eyes, surrendering without fuss to Snoke's powerful force. He could feel him whirring around inside, like a rodent running through a maze, focussing on his training with Rey.

_Interesting_

Kylo moved subtly from foot to foot, uncomfortable at the probing. Normally he had no problem with Snoke going through his mind. He thought it quite a wonderful sensation when Snoke did it.It felt like a cleansing ritual, ridding himself off the muck and mire that was Ben Solo.

Snoke dug deeper into the memories Kylo tried to keep repressed, but they were there, shining and obvious. The night they'd controlled each other's bodies; Rey's moans as he drove her body to orgasm. Kylo felt his body responding to the image and could feel the shame burn his cheeks under the mask.

_There is no need for shame here, Kylo Ren. To hide lust is the way of a Jedi. We embrace emotion here. Emotion drives us. Lust, anger, fear, hatred. Embrace it all._

Snoke continued his search, focussing now on the image of their training a few days ago when their touch ignited a strange new sensation in both of them. A feeling of being known. A feeling that neither knew how to deal with. Snoke pulled from his mind quickly, leaving a stinging sensation in his wake. Kylo winced before opening his eyes once more.

"Your bond is strong," Snoke said darkly. "You have been practicing."

"Yes, Master."

"Strange that your powers seem to be magnified at touch," Snoke observed thoughtfully, his scarred lips curving into an ugly smirk.

"I don't know that this is true," Kylo offered diplomatically. "We've touched before and never had that happen."

"You don't see why this would be?"

"I don't, Master." Snoke nodded, his smirk slowly fading. He looked as if he wanted to say something but instead changed the topic.

"She will be ready for mating soon."

"Yes, so the droids have told me."

"You seem displeased," Snoke offered.

"Not displeased," Kylo Ren shook his head. "Simply aware that time is fleeting."

"The girl frightens you." Kylo's head jerked up at the words, his face full in Snoke's eyes.

"The girl does not frighten me."

"She frightens a part of you. The part that still holds light."

"There is no light left," Kylo shook his head. "Ben Solo is dead."

"Your training is not yet complete, Kylo Ren. The light still hides within you. Soon we shall snuff it out. But in the meantime it lingers, pulling you to the girl and she to you. You are afraid you will succumb to it."

"Yes," Kylo admitted, angry at himself.

"Use this to your advantage, Kylo Ren."

"How?"

"You have found the truth of the girl's history," Snoke said, recalling the boy's memories. "The perfect tool to bring her to us. But it needs to be put to her at the right time. When she is truly vulnerable. This will make mating even easier and fertilization more likely."

Kylo Ren said nothing, his eyes now on the floor at Snoke's words. He often felt like admonished schoolboy before his master.

"Show her the power of your darkness and all that it can offer her," Snoke continued. "Show her the family that abandoned her. Show her that the animalistic sensations she feels are right and necessary.  Show her the comfort of your bed. And when the moment is right Kylo Ren, she will come willingly to the dark side."

*******

It had been several days of training since the 'incident' when their touched and that strange sensation washed over them. They hadn't spoken of it much and Kylo had insisted on more physical training. More running, more wooden saber duels. He was always aware of her proximity, sure not to touch her. This morning Rey was brought to the arena by the ever silent Beta-113.

She walked in, surprised to see a large tie fighter wing at the far end of the arena. Kylo was already there, all in black, his face bare and looking to her expectantly. She was surprised, almost always she was there alone a few moments to collect herself. Kylo looked different today. Calmer, more assured of himself. His mask was off and his eyes were trained on her face. She always felt wary when he was like that. His confidence was usually accustomed to a brutal training regimen.

"What are we doing today?"

"We're working on a different kind of physicality today," Kylo motioned towards the machinery before them. "Do you know what this is?"

"It looks like a wing from a tie fighter," Rey offered hesitantly.

"Correct," Kylo nodded, motioning towards it. "Now lift it."

Rey looked over at Kylo, her eyes wide with disbelief at what he'd just said.

"Are you serious? I can't lift that. It must weight a ton!"

"Of course I'm serious," Kylo rolled his eyes. "Close your eyes, focus your thought and use The Force."

"The most I've ever been able to lift is Luke's lightsaber," Rey replied defiantly. "And that took a lot of energy! There's no way I can lift that giant thing!"

Kylo stepped towards Rey, his gaze cold and unforgiving. Rey stood her ground, her eyes never leaving his.

"You will attempt it," he growled, turning the girl to face the tie fighter and standing behind her.

Rey grimaced as she allowed herself to be turned, not wanting to cause a fight. She had to remember her orders. Kylo watched from behind her, seeing as she sighed and began her preparation. Rey steadied her stance, her feet apart from one another. She closed her eyes tightly and raised her hand in front of her, just as she had with the saber. Her mind was still and her body calm.

_Rise up._

She willed the power of The Force to wrap around the wing and lift it. It shuddered a bit at her mental touch, shaking a bit from side to side as if trying to fly. Kylo watched this with displeasure. Why did Snoke believe her to be so powerful?

_Strange that your powers seem to be magnified at touch._

Kylo hesitated behind the girl a moment, wondering if Snoke's words were accurate _. Were_ their powers magnified together? It seemed as good a time as any to test this theory out.

Deftly, his hand fell to the girl's forearm. Rey twitched at the sensation, her eyes snapping open. Almost immediately the fighter stopped its movement, sitting silent. Rey whipped around, pulling her arm from Kylo roughly.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching you," Kylo insisted, urging her to face towards the tie fighter. "Now focus."

Rey sighed, turning to face the fighter once more. She could feel Kylo's tall form behind her, his hot breath on the back of her head as she closed her eyes once more, focussing all she could on the tie fighter wing. Kylo's placed his hand on her shoulder, his eyes closing. He could feel the girl's body stiffen under his hand, trying to draw away, her mind closing him out. The tie fighter wing didn't move at all.

"Stop resisting me," Kylo whispered in her ear.

Rey shuddered slightly at the sensation of his rumbling voice against her ear. She let a deep sigh out before doing as he asked, allowing his touch and even leaning into it. She pushed her power into the air before her, feeling The Force move towards the wing. Kylo watched as the wing shuddered a bit, still not moving too much. He looked down at the back of Rey, seeing her muscles straining through the fabric of her tunic, the sweat that was starting to bead at her temple.

He let his hand fall once more onto her forearm, seeing that she did not pull away. Slowly his hand slid down her forearm slowly, over to her wrist and finally until he was placing his hand over her own. He could almost hear the girl's heartbeat picking up speed at the touch. Or was it his own? Kylo let his eyes fall shut, his other hand absently coming to rest on the girl's hip. They both felt the same buzzing feeling that had happened days earlier.

Their minds almost fusing and their thoughts becoming collective. They were in each other's minds without trying, their breathing suddenly in synch as their movements.

_Raise the wing._

_I can't._

_You will._

Almost effortlessly their hands ceased their trembling and the power coursed through them. Their eyes snapped open as the wing of the tie fighter shot up into the air, circling above them. Rey could barely believe that a part of her was doing this. Their silent conversation continued between them.

_Are you doing this?_

_I've never had it happen this quickly._

_Then it's both of us?_

_I believe so._

Their conversation was easy, their responses genuine. When in each other's mind there was no chance for sarcasm or a conjured lie. It was all there, bare and in front of them. Kylo's hand still held Rey's loosely, their bodies having inched closer to one another without either of them noticing.

_Lets lower it._

Rey felt weak at this power, her knees starting to tremble. Kylo's hand, still at her hip brought her into him. His chest was hard against her back, and she felt a lapse in her focus. Both were surprised as the wing started to tilt, plummeting towards the ground out of control. Kylo squeezed her hand, his thumb trailed over her knuckle.

_Focus. I can't do this without you._

Rey nodded in response at the vulnerability in his voice, her eyes trained on the wing and her focus razor sharp. Slowly and gently the wing was replaced on the ground. It echoed a moment in the large arena. Then there was only the sound of their syncopated breathing, their eyes bright and Rey's form still pressed against Kylo's. Her hand was at her side with Kylo still cupping it gently in his own hand. Rey was the first to speak.

"That was..."

"...unexpected," Kylo finished.

"Yes," Rey nodded and suddenly realized their proximity she broke from him, their hands pulling apart as she stepped forward, turning to face him. "Are we stronger in the force together?"

"Yes," Kylo nodded.

"Is it a force bond?"

"Yes. Magnified by touch."

"But why now?" Rey was puzzled, not accustomed to being so inept in understanding her circumstance. "We've touched before, why only now?"

"There was no resistance," Kylo offered briefly. "We had a common goal."

Kylo was watching the girl's face with glittering eyes, his heart still pounding from their collective excursion. He had not expected the results to be this immediate or this powerful in their physicality. What would it mean for their minds? He could feel a bubbling excitement in his chest at that thought. The realization that together they would indeed be the most powerful beings in creation.

"Oh," Rey nodded, surprised at his candid response. Before she could say anything more she felt the fatigue take her over. "If it's alright, I think I need to lie down."

Kylo wanted to insist they continue but could also feel his lids growing heavy. He too was tired from their connection. That would have to be something they worked on. How to beat this fatigue? He didn't want to lose their momentum.

"Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"To my room."


	18. Hatred

Rey trailed alongside Kylo Ren dejectedly, her senses on guard. Why on earth would he want her to follow him to his room? His room?! Rey could only imagine the horror that awaited her there. Would he try to hurt her? No, he could easily do that anywhere and be cheered on. Then why? They strode to the lift, shooting upwards what felt like a hundred floors. Rey tried to keep calm, her eyes never leaving the ground below them.

Kylo watched her bemused, wondering what was going on in her mind. He could easily slip in and see for himself, but where was the fun in that? They arrived at the destined floor and Rey realized that it was the top floor. They stepped out of the lift and Rey was surprised to see only one hallway before them, a large silver door before them. Kylo strode towards it, glancing behind him to ensure she was following.

When they reached the door, Kylo pressed his hand to the small green box at the side. There was a scan and a beep and with a loud clunk the door opened.

_Operated by fingerprint. Great._

The lights flickered on as they entered; the door slamming shut behind them. Kylo typed something into the pad at the left and Rey could hear the doors lock firmly behind them. No chance of escape there. Rey was starting to feel claustrophobic, despite the expanse on the room. She allowed herself to be present, to focus on the huge room before her. The walls were a stark white, every appliance metallic.

The bed was oversized and made with plush white linen. It had similarities to her own room, but was much more sterile, the walls tall and foreboding. It also looked nothing like Rey remembered from their mental sojourn so many weeks ago.

"Your room is different than I remember in the mind's eye," Rey offered, attempting to be casual. She knew Kylo wanted something from her, the only question was what?

"I have several rooms," Kylo commented off-hand. "They each serve their own purpose."

Several rooms? Rey could barely comprehend that. Growing up she'd had nothing but an ancient ship to sleep in. It was in that instant that Rey realized that Kylo was likely very precious to Snoke, almost like a favored pet. If he was ' _the chosen one_ ' after all it would make sense that he was given almost anything he wanted.What would it be to live like that? No wonder he'd grown with this sense of entitlement. 

This room was luxurious and bordered on beautiful. She was confused as to how it fit with the overall theme of this ship. She was about to question him further when something caught her eye.

"Wait."

Rey strode to the far end of the room where a large curtain stood. Without asking permission Rey pulled it back, revealing an overly large window that showcased the beauty of the galaxy before them. It was an almost visceral reaction that brought Rey's hand to the cool glass, the stars dancing before her against a dark velvet sky. "Oh," Rey could feel the tears that slipped down her cheek like traitors.

"I've missed these so much."

"Missed what?"

Kylo drew to the window, wondering what the girl saw. All he could see was the outside, the same boring sky he saw every night. He couldn't understand the girl's reaction and he looked at her quizzically out the corner of his eye.

"The stars," Rey sighed.

Kylo was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Kylo answered it and a droid entered, looking scared and carrying a large tray. Rey realized that the droid was a very frightened S4G8. She wanted to call out, to ask it if Kylo Ren often brought his prisoners here. But she couldn't, she would be endangering S4G8's livelihood. S4G8 placed the trap on the large dark table at one corner of the room before leaving quickly and silently, the doors sliding shut loudly behind it.

Kylo motioned towards the table, uncovering the tray and showing the bounty of food that lay beneath it. Rey's eyes could barely take in all of it. Without waiting her hand snatched out to retrieve a slice of Babasta Beast, stuffing the meat into her mouth gently, savoring the taste of it on her tongue. Her eyes rolled over to the Banja cake and she hurriedly bit into it. She had never tasted anything quite this delicious in all her life.

"The dark side provides much," Kylo said gently after observing the girl's astonished face as she bit into a pally. "I assume the light side never provided food this delicious or quarters this luxurious."

"No," Rey had to agree with that as she swallowed her mouthful. The food here was like nothing she'd ever eaten. Kylo smirked, watching her continue to eat as if famished.

"A lot of rootleaf to eat I assume?"

Rey shrugged at his question and swallowed thickly, feeling guilty as if she had betrayed her friends and the other rebels by enjoying the food so much. She pushed herself into a chair, willing herself not to eat anymore. She sat straighter in her chair, her eyes levelling Kylo.

"Jedi's may not have luxury in terms of food and lodging, but they have a strength of spirit and friendship you will never know."

"And knowledge?" Kylo inquired, ignoring her insult.

"Yes," Rey nodded.

"And yet, the dark side offers more knowledge than the Light ever could."

Rey rolled her eyes at his comment, looking around the room and marvelling how comfortable she was considering the company. But what Kylo said was niggling at her, like a worm through an pepper fettle.

"What makes you say that?"

Kylo smirked darkly, standing and walking to the window dramatically. Rey felt his cape touch her leg as he passed her. She turned to face his tall figure illuminated by the stars outside the window.

"I know many things about you, Orphan. Things that you don't even have the faintest grasp on."

Rey slumped down into her chair, crossing her arms in frustration. So this was what this entire meeting was about?

"Is this why you brought me here? To insult me?"

"No," Kylo turned to face her, watching her back to him. His voice betrayed his true cause. Rey stood, whipping around to face Kylo. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks reddened.

"You've lost your mind if you think for one second that I will join you in this ridiculously dark crusade."

Kylo said nothing, choosing to turn back to the stars. Rey began pacing the room, feeling ill from all the food and the poor company.

"I want to go back to my room."

"A shame," Kylo retorted. "We still have training to do."

Rey said nothing, her head hanging down and her hands clenched in frustration at her sides. She was his prisoner after all. And even more so in this ridiculous room. She looked for anything that could be used as a weapon in this sterile room and came back with nothing. Anything she picked would be no match for Kylo's saber. And if she could admit it, she was tired. Tired of fighting and being on guard all the time.

"May I use the fresher?"

Kylo nodded, watching as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. Inside Rey washed her face with cold water, willing herself to concentrate. Her breathing slowed and she entered into a meditative state, her mind probing out into the stars and beyond for Luke Skywalker.

_Why have you not come for me Master? Where are you?_

Silence. Rey felt hot tears forming at her eyes and she clenched her teeth tightly. She would not cry right now. She would not be more vulnerable than she had to be.

_Master please, I need your guidance._

There was more silence and then that same strange unfamiliar voice.

_Find the light in Ben Solo._

Before Rey could inquire anything else there was a harsh banging on the fresher door.

"Time's up."

Rey's mind snapped back to the present, wiping the tears from her eyes and taking a deep breath she walked back into the room. Kylo was scowling at her, irritated with her taking so long. He knew exactly what she'd been doing.

"Sorry," Rey offered half-heartedly. "I was just washing my face."

Kylo said nothing, instead pulling two chairs from the table into the center of the room. He placed them facing one another and then motioned for Rey to sit in one while he occupied the other. When they were facing one another, knees almost touching, Kylo spoke.

"Any Jedi must learn the importance of Self-Control, yes?"

"Yes," Rey nodded, confused as to where this conversation was going.

"Well here we operate under a different principle. Self-Control is a hindrance. Passion and desire rules us all. From food to sex to survival. It's a fool who would deny that." "Alright," Rey shrugged, unsure of how to respond. "Tonight we are going to explore that using our force bond. You are going to let go. You are going to be free and you are going to see why it is the superior way to live."

"You think it will turn me dark."

"I think it will be a unique way to test our combined abilities," Kylo countered. "But we need to start with the basics. If you are holding anything back, you are not allowing your true and full potential to be realized. You need to let go of your self control. Let go of anything that causes you to suppress your feelings. Give into the emotion that courses through you and you will find unparalleled power."

"Well, right now I feel frustrated that I'm being held prisoner."

"Perfect," Kylo nodded. "Give into that."

"How? By punching you?"

"If that would help."

Rey could barely believe her good fortune and stood suddenly, her arm coming back and preparing to hit Kylo. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to land on his cheek. When it didn't he opened his eyes, seeing the girl glaring at him and her hand lowered.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. It's not right."

"Not right?"

"Jedi use violence only as defence and never in anger."

Kylo stood quickly, pushing Rey against the nearby wall by her shoulders and upsetting the chair in the process. His face was inches from her own and he looked furious at what she had just said. He was pressing her into the wall with his hands and now his chest backed her into the wall. She felt frightened at his unpredictible actions but also a keen sense of fury.

"Does this anger you, Orphan?"

"No," Rey lied.

Kylo moved his hands to grasp her wrists, bringing them above her head with a thud rendering her helpless. Rey never took her eyes off of him. His own eyes were black, glittering stones in his pale face. The whisper of a scar suddenly up close as a reminder of her past fury. He leaned his mouth against her earlobe, speaking quietly and viciously.

"I took much pleasure in slicing up your boyfriend that night."

Rey's mind went to Finn, lying prostrate on the ground and barely breathing in the snow those many months ago. She recalled the overwhelming sense of horror and anguish at seeing her dear friend like that and not knowing if he would survive. At her ear Kylo was continuing, his voice low and purring.

"I heard the pain in his voice as I ripped through him."

Suddenly it was like they were back in the interrogation room. That same dark tense frustration on her end at being held prisoner. Rey could take no more, angrily she brought her knees up and pushed out from the wall, knocking Kylo from her and them both landing on the floor. Kylo sat up slowly, laughing darkly at her actions.

"So much hatred."

"I don't hate," Rey replied, trying to control her fury. "Master Luke taught me better than that. It's too bad you didn't take the time to actually learn about your power before running off crying like a scared little Fosh."

The grin died on Kylo's face at that and they both stood, their hands facing one another as The Force tore through them, sending them both wobbling backwards at the sensation.

"You know nothing of my life!" Kylo screamed at her, his face twisting into something ugly and frightening. "You're just a pathetic orphan no one wanted!"

Rey pushed her power harsher, trying her best to overpower the obviously furious Kylo. But he was headstrong, pushing back just as much.

"I know you're a pawn for Snoke and that you're frightened you'll never be as strong as your grandfather even after all you've done. I know that you walked away from a life that some can only imagine only to be a slave to some ghost! I know you have more fear in you than anyone I have ever met and I know that I am going to enjoy taking your life once and for all!"

Rey stopped at those words, her hand falling to her side and her eyes widening with horror. What had she just said? Had she actually talked about killing Kylo Ren and meant it? Kylo lowered his hand and smiled, but not the kind smile he had shown days before. No, this was a cruel smile reserved for bitter victory.

"I can feel it," Kylo said panting, closing his eyes. "I can feel the anger swelling in you."

"You feel nothing," Rey spat, covering her eyes with her hand and bending to her knees suddenly overtaken with emotion at the realization that she wanted to hurt Kylo. Even after all the orders, even after all she had been taught there was a part of her that wanted to hurt him. She could feel it now running through her veins, red hot and furious at what he'd said to her. Kylo drew closer to her, taking advantage of her moral distress. He kneeled before her, a few inches and leaned in, whispering.

"Give in."

Without thinking Rey let out a feral growl and leapt at Kylo Ren, knocking him onto his back as she began preparing to punch him harshly She sat atop his stomach and landed blows at his shoulder. Kylo did nothing in response, only watched her with a small smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"More," he nodded.

Rey screamed out, furious that this wasn't upsetting him and coming for his face when his hand came up to stop her. He grasped her by the wrist and rolled them both until he was atop of her, holding her wrists on the ground.

"Get off of me," she grunted, still furious.

"Or what?"

"I'll kill you." Rey couldn't stop the hateful words flowing out of her mouth. Kylo was watching her with careful eyes, his tall form leaning over her and giving no option for reprieve. She felt reckless and furious and everything that Jedi's were forbidden to feel.

"Say it again," Kylo insisted, his hips digging into her own. Rey didn't bother holding back, instead she made sure her eyes were locked with his as she spoke next.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Rey screamed at the top of her lungs.

She felt a course of power run through her body, a vessel for some otherworldly power that easily threw Kylo from her, sending him across the room. He skidded sharply and stood, his eyes wide and taking her in. Rey stood shakily, her body feeling weak with excursion. she couldn't believe what she had just done. She raised a hand to her mouth, still disbelieving that those cruel words had fallen from her lips. Mostly she felt her heart beating rapidly and her body tingling with forbidden senses.

She had done exactly what the light had prohibited and it had felt.... _good._

Kylo walked over to her, eyeing her to make sure she wouldn't lash out again. Instead he saw the girl's eyes were glassy and her mouth agape at him as she saw him come into view.

"What have you done to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know... you probably totally hate me. But it didn't feel right to rush them into smut! Come on - there's a lot these two needed to work out first! But...maybe soon? ;)


	19. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be for next week but it just started flowing out of me and 8 pages later I was done! Enjoy this installment - next one will DEFINITELY have smut! - U.P.

Rey had a restless sleep that night. Tossing and turning in her bed; confused and horrified at what had happened the night before. The cruel things she had said and the feeling of absolute elation that went through her as she did it. Was this what Darth Vader felt all those years ago? This sense of power that enveloped her when she gave in to her baser instincts? She barely knew anything of the man except for what she could glean from Luke and Kylo's mind.

She had been escorted to her room after that horrible shouting match and she was surprised the next morning to find Kylo outside her door instead of Beta-113. He wore his mask and uniform and stiffly informed her that she would be moving quarters.

_Great. A dungeon I'm sure._

Rey followed him up the lift and was surprised when they got off on the same level as they had the night before.

The large silver door at the end of the hallway shone maliciously, reminding her of her actions. To the left of it was a much more modest door, dented and dull. Kylo pressed his hand to it and the same scan commenced before the doors slid open.

"This will be your room now."

Rey stepped in, seeing that it was still quite large but minimal. A comfortable looking bed, a fresher, a closet with some new tunics and a table for eating at. But none of that mattered compared to the large window that stood there looking out into the sky. Rey felt her stomach flip at the sight, her eyes unable to look away. Kylo watched the girl enter, seeing her joy at the new quarters despite its close proximity to his own rooms.

She enjoyed the window he could see. A reward for her behavior the night before. He had felt that darkness in her; it had been intoxicating. As soon as he had seen her back to her room that night he had come back and touched himself for hours, remembering the weight of her on his stomach, of his hips against her own as she screamed obscenities. He couldn't count all the times he came with the image of her furiously flushed face in the forefront of his mind.

And now she turned to face him, her face dark and suspicious.

"Why have I been moved?"

"As a reward for a job well done," Kylo retorted, feeling brave behind the mask. He was delighted to see that she was confused.

"Reward?"

"Yes. For obeying orders. For giving in to your anger."

"I was simply at the end of my rope," Rey replied venomously. "It won't happen again."

"I'm sure," Kylo replied unconvincingly. "Well there are some books on your table. Real books as you requested a while ago. Take a look and see what you find. You might be surprised to see that the Jedi aren't always the heroes you make them out to be."

Rey closed her eyes, clenching her teeth angrily. She would not give in. She would not hurt him. She would not give into the anger that bubbled so near to the surface of her body. She was stronger than that.

"Get out," Rey hissed, her hands inadvertently clenching at her sides.

Kylo noted the suppressed fury in her tone and stance and he smirked behind the mask, moving out the door.

"Ah ah, save it for your lessons."

*****

An hour later Rey threw the pillows from her new bed across the room, feeling furious all at once. Here she was in a gilded cage able to converse with the only person in the universe she loathed having to see. Now she would be seeing even more of Kylo Ren. Great. Just great. Rey looked to the tall ceiling of her room, wondering if she was being monitored. She walked around the expanse of the room, every nook and cranny observed by her watchful eye. She let nothing slip. When she decided that there was likely no bugging system she sat on the floor and let her mind grow calm.

"Well? What am I to do now?" she said aloud.

Silence.

No voice reached out to guide her. No friendly advice to get her through this next hurdle. Rey grunted angrily and threw another pillow across the room harshly, wincing as it knocked a book from the table. The tome landed harshly on the ground; flopping open to one of its ancient pages.

_A real book._

Rey had only heard rumors of these. She'd never actually seen one up close. She drew to it, surprised at how fragile the pages were; how easily they could be destroyed. She felt the thin material between her fingers, surprised to see the ink on the pages still so legible after what had to be several hundred years.

She closed the book, turning it over to see the title. It was simply entitled; "Truth". There was no author. Rey wanted to put the book down. She wanted to throw it in the fresher and dilute all the pages inside. She wanted to ignore it and put it down. But instead she drew to the bed with the book, bringing the heavy item up onto her lap as she sat.

"I shouldn't read this," she said aloud, her eager eyes curious to see what was inside.

"Just a peek."

She turned to the front page, surprised to see a vaguely similar code to that of the Jedi.

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power_

_. Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

_We believe that existence is not a world of 'should' in the future. Instead we focus on the present and the many opportunities living in a real world with real expectations gives us. Passion is a life force that flows through all of us. Emotion is what makes us free. To be a Jedi is to be a slave to a depressing and unachievable way of ilfe._

Rey took a deep intake of breath intending to close the page. But she couldn't. Instead she skipped ahead a few chapters to see another paragraph that stood out to her.

_The Jedi stand for a corrupt senate, and they are blind to their faults. They were once militarized monsters of armour and power and would let nothing stop them. Their powers are wielded by the puerile and easily swayed. They hold no conviction. They think in absolutes - the darkness is nothing but pain and wrong and offers nothing of joy or hope. Republic Chancellor Pultimo ordered our extermination by the Jedi's. Our children and elderly were brutally slain in a purge we now call the Sith Holocaust. How are our actions anything but reparations for the pain the Jedi have caused our own?_

Rey gasped aloud at this, wondering if the words were true or just a misdirection away from their own cruelties. Her eyes drew to the next page.

_Without the Rakata Empire we would have no hyper drive or other advanced technology. But the Jedi still opposed it because it came from the darkness. The Jedi fear what they cannot understand or control. Even our weaponry, formerly known as Forcesabers have been taken and adapted for Jedi use._

_Without us, there would be no Jedi._

Rey slammed the book shut, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She pushed the book away from her, shoving it under the bed and flopping back onto the covers. She was confused and frightened by what she had read. It felt wrong to read those words.

Was this true?

There was still so much Rey didn't know about The Force and being a Jedi and the way of Sith and the senate and her new world as a whole. She was very upset to find that some of the points in the book she had just read made sense. They made too much sense! Through victory my chains are broken. Rey remembered defeating Kylo atop the mountain, the victory over him freeing her of her former self.

Was the Dark Side right? Were Jedi' the true monsters? Is this what Darth Vader felt all those years ago?

"No!"

Rey bolted up out of the bed, shaking gently. She couldn't let herself get sucked into this way of thinking. It was too easy, much too simple to be guided into this darkness. She finally felt a quiver at the realization that the dark side was so seductive. Because it masqueraded as logical.

There was a knock at the door and Rey stood, nonplussed as Kylo Ren entered her room, dressed in a black tunic and no mask. He observed her pale face and noticed that one of the books was gone from her table. He said nothing of this. Instead he gathered two chairs and brought them to the center of the room, placing them across from one another much as he had done the night before.

"Today we will be focussing on mental exercises."

Rey said nothing, still shaken from her readings and knowing her voice would betray her. She simply sat in one of the chairs, hugging her own body and awaiting further instruction. Kylo raised a brow at this and then sat across from her, his eyes trailing over her body.

"What's troubling you?"

"Nothing."

Kylo leaned forward in his chair, his arms on his knee as he spoke to her, the low baritone of his voice soothing and drawing her in. "

We're going to become very acquainted with each other's mind. If you don't tell me I'll simply find out myself very shortly."

"Are none of my thoughts my own?" Rey spat suddenly angry. "Am I going to be able to retrieve every single memory of _yours_? Of your past life with Master Luke and your parents? When you were Ben Solo?"

Kylo's face remained impassive.

"I don't have many memories of useless things. Snoke sees that my mind is free and unfettered from former attachments. Ben Solo is dead."

"What does that mean?"

"Meaning you can't get to memories that no longer exist. They can't affect you if you can't remember them."

Rey was horrified at this, trying to imagine what it would be like if for example, Finn had just been erased from her memories. In a way not knowing where she came from felt like someone had erased so much of her. She couldn't imagine doing that willingly.

"Do you ever think that perhaps Snoke isn't just cleansing your mind of memories but just erasing all the ones that don't suit his purpose?"

Kylo scoffed at this, shaking his head.

"If he clears your mind and erases what you don't need, why do you still remember your parents and Luke?" Rey demanded. "Why did you remember me?"

Kylo's mouth pursed at her words, his eyes becoming flinty and narrowing on her face.

"Its important to know who your enemies are. What makes them weak. That's how you defeat them."

Rey lapsed into silence, not wishing to engage with him anymore. His answers were so ugly and cruel.

Kylo reached out his hand to her, a gentle gesture as he peered into her face. She didn't respond, choosing to tilt her head away from him.

"Your lessons."

"I'm done with lessons," Rey sighed, placing her head in her hands and sighing darkly.

What was the point anymore? No one was coming for her. She couldn't possible turn Kylo Ren into Ben Solo. What was the point in this stupid game anymore?

"I suggest you continue," Kylo offered in a grim sing-song voice, his hand still extended.

"Or what?" Rey asked defiantly, her eyes hooded with disinterest.

"Or S4G8 gets erased."

Rey didn't want her distress to show on her face, but she did a poor job of it. Kylo smirked, knowing he had the upper hand. Rey's attention was on him now, her lips thinning with displeasure.

"You think I don't know she's been talking with you against orders? Pretending her voice box was damaged? Do you think I don't know every single thing that goes on aboard this ship?"

Rey was silent, unable to meet his eyes.

"Continue with your lessons and your....'friendship' with S4G8 may continue undisturbed," Kylo drawled with confidence. "Defy me and you'll find that when it comes to droids, I'm not as sentimental as you are."

Rey didn't want him to continue and she pushed her hand roughly into his own, unsurprised to find it cold and smooth. She didn't want to look at him, but he grasped her wrist tightly, drawing she and the chair closer to him.

"Close your eyes," Kylo offered gently.

Rey obeyed, not wanting to risk her only friendship aboard this floating barge of despair.

"Let me in and focus on something in the room."

_Not the book. Not the book. Don't think of the book._

Rey tried her best to throw her mind into the universe and distance herself from that terrible book. But as with anyone, not trying to focus on something will make it that much more present in one's mind and Rey was no different.

"The book? The book of truth?" Kylo wondered aloud. "Interesting choice."

Rey exhaled through her nose gently, frustrated at her lack of concentration. Now Kylo knew she had been reading the stupid book. She felt ashamed as if she was betraying Master Luke over and over again. 

"Open your eyes," Kylo said dropping her hand.

Rey peeked through her lashes, confused at him. "What?"

"Shame is a natural feeling but not one that we dwell in here," Kylo offered almost kindly. "You felt curiosity at the book. You feel torn because some of it makes sense to you. There is nothing wrong with that. Shame focussing is a Jedi trick. We don't practice that. We learn from our mistakes, we don't dwell on them. Curiosity is not a bad thing. Without darkness there would be no light. There is nothing wrong with questioning things."

Rey felt herself soften at his words, surprised at the acute way he could describe how she was feeling. She felt herself leaning forward, listening to what he said with rapt attention. His eyes weren't hard and cruel. They were open and almost understanding as he gazed at her.

"It's how I myself felt many years ago when I first read it."

Rey pulled back, feeling tricked at his words. He wasn't trying to comfort her. He was trying to compare them. Trying to lull her into a false sense of security. "I'm nothing like you," Rey offered humorlessly.

"We're more alike than you'd like to believe," Kylo replied easily.

"How?"

Kylo looked at Rey for a long time. Searching her face, her eyes and puzzling silently. Rey sat under the silent scrutiny, confused at his reaction.

"Let me show you something," Kylo finally offered, holding his hand out. "Something you will be interested in."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't," Kylo replied lifelessly his hand still extended.

Rey thought a moment before placing her hand in his and they both closed their eyes. Rey and Kylo sat immobile, Kylo's brain trying to bring Rey into it. She could feel herself behind guided through the darkness. It was a strangely intimate moment; their breathing in sync and their hands clasped tightly in one another's grasp. She could see Kylo then, his figure dark and towering over her in his mind. He grabbed her hand in this place between worlds and she did not pull away.

She walked with him down a spiraling tunnel of thought. "You're going to see a memory," Kylo informed her. Rey felt herself nodding.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and they were transported to a dark chamber. Snoke's chamber. Kylo Ren, resplendent in his armour and mask was kneeling before Snoke, his head low.

_"What have you come to tell me?" Snoke demanded, his patience already worn thin. "is it of the girl?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well? What is it?"_

_"She is a Kenobi," Kylo told Snoke simply. "Grand-daughter of Obi-Wan."_

_Snoke leaned back in his chair, a grim smile upon his wan face. This was good news. He steepled his fingers, suddenly overjoyed at the young man before him._

_"Stand Kylo Ren."_

_Kylo did as he was told._

_"Do you know of Obi-Wan, Kylo Ren?"_

_"No Master."_

_"Obi-Wan was a most powerful Jedi. Not powerful enough however. He attempted to kill your grandfather. And many years later, your father returned the favor. Kenobi's are spineless creatures but they are powerful."_

Rey broke from Kylo's hand, the image before her suddenly gone. She searched Kylo's face for any trace of a lie and found none. He sat looking at her, his mouth still and his eyes betraying nothing as he looked into her shaken face.

"Why would you show me this?"

Kylo looked quizzical, surprised at Rey's reaction. "I thought you wanted to know your lineage."

Rey upset the chair, moving backwards as she looked at Kylo. "Is this true? Or a fake memory you've conjured up?"

"It's true," Kylo replied. "It came up during your medical."

"This _can't_ be."

"We're not so different. Both from powerful Jedi families. Both torn because we see the failings of the Jedi and feel the pull of the darkness."

"I am not torn!" Rey stood, feeling all at once like she couldn't breathe. She placed a hand on her chest and took a deep breath in and out.

"Besides, you're lying," Rey sputtered. "Jedi don't form attachments. They don't even marry. Master Luke told me that!"

"I didn't say he married," Kylo trailed off. "As for an attachment well... I only know of your lineage, not how you ended up at Skywalker's doorstep."

Rey knew in her heart that what he was saying was true. How she had felt the immediate connection when she touched the saber that Luke had received from Obi-Wan. How his voice had followed her - she now realized that the voice that spoke to her was her grandfathers. But yet she resisted. Unable to come to terms with her abandonment and the gravity of her lineage.

"This is a mistake," Rey insisted. "If I was a grandchild of Obi-Wan why wouldn't Luke have told me?"

Kylo slunk across the room, enjoying very much the sight of Rey so distressed. She was clutching her head in her hands looking devastated. He tried to look as chagrined as possible. He didn't need to tell her that part of the memory was omitted. Yes, he had learned that Rey was a Kenobi. But he had cut off the part where Snoke told him to use it to his advantage; to bring Rey into his confidence and build her trust. Make her believe you are on her side.

"It appears that Luke didn't think you deserved to know this information," Kylo sidled up beside her, grasping her by the shoulder. "Not even Snoke thought you deserved to know. But I knew you did. The Dark Side doesn't believe in hiding information."

"Snoke didn't want you to tell me?" Rey looked at Kylo through wet eyes, confused. "Why?"

"He said you didn't need to know." Kylo hung his head dramatically, not making eye contact. The girl was facing him more fully, her head tilted to one side. She observed Kylo looking uncharacteristically somber and unable to look her in the eye. He had gone against Snoke to give her information? This was very surprising to Rey. 

"Then why did you tell me?"

Kylo shrugged, his eyes on the ceiling as he spoke. He did everything in his power not to smirk. "I don't know. I felt compelled."

_Compelled. Compelled by The Light perhaps This is the light that the voice has spoken of! Rey felt a flutter in her chest as she realized that perhaps Kylo could be redeemed. He had nothing to gain by telling her of her connection to Obi-Wan. Was this what the voice had spoken of? Was this the start of his turn to the light?_

She suddenly saw Kylo as a young man. His fearful face as he came upon the knowledge of his grandfather. Of a powerful man that had been brought down by Jedi's. A powerful man that questioned authority just as he had. The misguided way he would have been brought into the darkness. They way he would have been brainwashed by Snoke into giving up a family that loved him. Was it really his fault?

She looked at Kylo who seemed so vulnerable then and she felt a pang of sadness for him. His dark eyes downcast and his entire form seemed ashamed. She knew he was not used to having confidences or friends. She pitied him. And yet she realized he was the only person in the world who had given her some sort of answer to the question that had plagued her for so long. 

Without thinking she reached out and grasped his hand.

"Thank you."

Kylo had to turn his head at her touch and kind words. Surely he was starting to feel the pull of the light. He wanted to help her and didn't know how to handle it. Rey assumed he turned from her so that she couldn't see the anguish on his face.

In reality it was to hide his smile.


	20. Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. A lot to take in that last chapter and this one is just unpacking some of it! I wanted a little update before Easter - and guys, just a head's up - next chapter is a LONG one!!!!!! I hope you enjoy this little installment and have a happy holiday! And as always please keep the comments coming! They are so delightful and always replied to with a fun gif! :) - UP

Kylo lay stretched out in bed, enjoying the moment of silence before he would have to awaken. He savored these quiet moments before the clamor of daily life assaulted him. Often he enjoyed looking into the blackness of space and finding the calm within it. He groaned realized he would soon have to leave this comfortable bed. Out of all the rooms he owned on this ship, this was both his most and least favorite. Most because of the luxury and the comfort it brought with its rich linens and warm water. Least because he wondered if it made him soft, making him appear weak to the other soldiers.

At least in the barracks downstairs he was like every other warrior. Isolated in a grim little bunker. But up here on the top floor he felt like royalty and he enjoyed it. He loved the sense of superiority and power he held over the other Knights of Ren.

He enjoyed the way they wanted to mock him but couldn't for fear of Snoke's reproach. The only figures who did not fear him were Hux and Phasma. This was due to the unfortunate nature of having been brought into Snoke's world at the same time many years ago. He had culled them from all over the galaxy. Hux and Phasma had already had several months of bonding and getting to know one another.

At eighteen Hux was already a shrewd general; ruthless and savage and with the belief that he would one day run the galaxy. He had many opinions - on stormtroopers, on military strategy and above all opinions on Kylo Ren.That he was too headstrong, too young, too impulsive. Thankfully Snoke had seen past that. Then there was Phasma, a twenty year old Amazonian creature with a tuft of blonde hair and the desire to be treated like any other soldier. She would rise up quickly in the ranks, brutal in her attacks and merciless in her treatment of her troopers.

Kylo's late arrival coupled with his young age and Snoke's obvious favoritism did little to welcome him into the tight knight world Hux and Phasma had created for themselves. He was often bullied, mocked and worst of all; ignored. During training they were relentless with their brutality both physical and mental. But Kylo would not let this weaken his resolve and over time as his skills proved to surpass even their own, he earned their grudging respect.

But even know there was a sense of treating him like a younger brother ; holding him at a distance and silently shaking their heads slowly at him as if he were some child to be pitied. It was no wonder he kept to himself on this ship. It was no wonder he didn't think his time was worth being spent with any of the fools here.

Until _her_.

Until that dark haired girl from Jakku came into his life and turned things around. She had the same power within her. He had felt it at their first meeting, radiating off of her like the sun as he entered into her mind. He was shocked to see how someone so naive could be so attuned to the force without extensive training.

She was special... _like him._

He closed his eyes a moment, revelling in the comfort of the pillow and let his mind wander to the previous night's training session. He remembered the girl's tentative hand on his own, clutching it in desperate thanks. He had seen into her mind then, a flash of what she had been thinking. She actually thinks she can turn me to the light! Kylo chuckled lowly to himself, still amazed at how easy it was to get her coming to his side.

_Ridiculous girl._

She was playing right into his hands. Her inner walls were starting to crumble under his continued presence and influence. She was seeing the strength of the dark side and she was being readily seduced.

_But are you not seeing the light yourself, Ben? Isn't that why you're drawn to her?_

Kylo sat up in bed abruptly, confused at the unfamiliar voice. It was deep and strange to him and he was disconcerted. He had many voices in his head over the years, starting at a very young age at the Jedi Academy. But this was different. This voice held no malice and yet it stung his mind harshly.

"I don't know who you are," Kylo offered in a snarky tone. "But the only reason that girl is of any consequence is because with her powers combined with my own, I will rule this galaxy."

_You don't believe that._

Kylo scrambled out of the bed, his dark hair falling into his eyes and beads of perspiration dotting his upper lip. He was uncomfortable with this voice. It felt familiar and foreign all at once.

"With that orphan scum's power at my side, I will bring order to the empire that the Jedi so easily destroyed through their own blind ambition. When I have taken what I want from her she will be cast aside like any other useless bantha fodder."

_Look at you, boy. You're shaking. You don't believe your own words._

"Enough," Kylo yelled, covering his ears hastily and rushing into the fresher.

He slammed the door behind himself as if that would keep the voice at bay. He was panting, his sweat turning cold and his hands trembling slightly. Just as they had that first day when interrogating with the orphan. She had seen into him in a way this voice could. It brought out his weaknesses and made him face them. It made him want to retch and he turned the hot water on, rinsing himself of his weakness.

He steeled himself against any other attempt to infiltrate his mind. He knew the best way to end the audio assault was to cease conversation with the voice. To stop engaging with the presence that clearly wanted his attention. He closed his eyes, his dark lashes fluttering closed as he put all his mental will into silencing the voice. It worked.

Feeling calmer, he continued to clear his mind against any unwelcome voices and proceeded to focus on the remaining tasks for the day. First off was breakfast at the cafeteria and then it was off to get the girl for her lessons.

******

 

Rey lay in bed, her body stilled under the lush covers. She hated the mornings most of all. Mostly because every morning meant she had spent another night on this ship without rescue. Her divine living quarters didn't make the sting of that rejection any easier.In fact they just reminded her that in some strange way she was being better provided for her aboard a ship with followers of darkness than she ever had with the followers of light.

She thought of her friends. Finn would surely be up and trying to fight by now. Poe would be flying, doing what he did best. Leia, Luke, Chewy... the list went on. She felt fresh sadness welling up in her heart, making it grow cold.

She rolled over onto her side, her eyes closing at the overwhelming nature of the past 24 hours. She knew of her family - well, part of it. She had felt true compassion for a man she had claimed was her worst enemy. Worst of all, Luke had been lying to her all this time.

_I'm a Kenobi._

Her mind hadn't stopped whirring all night. A Kenobi. She had heard brief mentions of Obi-Wan through the course of her training. She knew that he was powerful and a bit of legend in terms of Jedi. She had heard whispered information through some of the warriors before she had left to find Luke. Luke. She missed him and his gentle, calm manner. So different from Kylo's hot temper that could ignite at any moment. She could almost hear Luke's soothing voice now.

_"Obi-Wan was an amazing mentor and friend. He was also a very talented Jedi. He was the first Jedi in a millennium to defeat a Sith Lord when he overpowered Darth Maul during the infamous Battle of Naboo."_

That's all she knew of him. When she tried to press him for more information he had turned her attention to focus inward. To let go of her desire to know more of the past and fixate more on the future. She had been irritated, but had listened because Luke always knew what to do. Luke always knew what to do. Except when he didn't. Rey rolled out of bed, feeling sullen and confused with all this information.

She was a flurry of feelings deep down in her gut. Angry at Luke for not training her properly. Confused as to why Kenobi's progeny had left her at the Jedi doorstep at such a young age.

Why was she being continually abandoned? Why were people always disappointing her? Letting her down?

 _He_ hadn't.

The thought came unwanted, crossing her like an errant wind on her face. She realized with disturbing clarity that the only person who had even been close to giving her answers was Kylo Ren. Yes, he had gone about it in annoying and usually manipulative ways.But she had learned more about her entire history in a week with him than she had in years on Jakku and months working under Luke.

She was deflated to know that there was only one person who could answer the all questions her heart desired. And it was the one man that held her life precariously in his hands. The one person who she had despised more than any creature in the galaxy. The man who was making her think things she never had before. The man that was turning all she knew on its head.

The man who was slowly bringing her into darkness. 

 


	21. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 pages!!! Enjoy - I know I sure did! :) - UP

Rey could barely believe how much physical excursion she had been put through this morning in the arena. Kylo had arrived glum and non-communicative to her room, insisting she hurry up and follow him to the arena. She hated it when he was brusque like this, irritable and unrelentingly unpleasant. When they'd arrived to the arena he had instructed her to run with weights attached to her arms and legs, watching her silently as she trod around the large expanse. She was huffing, her breathing coming out in staccato yips, her hair coming loose from its usual style in sweaty tendrils.

She glanced over at Kylo between laps, seeing his steely gaze locked on her. He hadn't mentioned last night's hand-holding disaster. In fact, last night he had pulled away quite shortly from her and leaving the room, resulting in Rey embarrassed at her emotional response to him.

Still now in the arena he watched her with silent judgement, letting nothing be betrayed by his dark and icy gaze. He was enjoying her suffer through this exhaustive, repetitive behavior. Working her until she was completely out of air and defense. She knew why he was doing it. He wanted to wear her down. He wanted her weak in body and hoped that her mind would follow. She knew a large portion of him was still devoted to the darkness; that he still wanted to turn her. He would not succeed.

"Stop," Kylo called out casually, breaking her from her distracting thoughts. Rey threw a silent prayer of thanks out into the universe and walked slowly over to him, dropping the weights off her legs and arms and stumbling slightly to where Kylo stood. He watched her move over to him shakily, amused at her tired frame making her way over to him. She was so inside her own head when she ran, which made watching her entertaining.

"Today you'll learn our Mantra," he told her, his baritone voice lulling her into a false sense of calm. "Repeat after me."

Rey listened quietly, her breath slowly returning to normal. How strange that being with Kylo no longer felt strange or frightening to her any longer. The foreboding feelings she felt around him diminished every day. She wondered if she was having a strange psychological reaction to being his prisoner. Was she just desperate for comfort? Was she needing to believe that she had some sort of real friend in this ship?

"Why the Mantra?" Rey asked before Kylo could begin.

"Words hold power," Kylo replied hastily. "The code that Snoke has taught me, the words my grandfather believed. They transformed me. I understand them and in them I felt changed. Before those words I was nothing. After I truly listened to the code I realized it had changed me."

Rey fell silent, looking to Kylo as he spoke. He seemed so full of conviction, so unflinching in his honesty about the darkness and the code. It didn't scare him as it had Rey. He felt confidence in it.

"Now, repeat after me," Kylo repeated. "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me."

Rey remembered this code. The one she had read in the book of Truth. The one that almost sounded as if it came from the Jedi.

"The Jedi have a similar code," Rey offered.

"However we both know it's full of inadequacies and half-truth's, Orphan. Don't pretend otherwise."

"I don't believe in either code," Rey replied defiantly. "There are too many absolutes in both. There is always room for learning and change. For you there may be strength in passion - for others it could be the opposite. Just as it is impossible not to have emotion or to hide it. Sometimes peace can come about because of emotion."

"So do you don't _fully_ subscribe to the Jedi code then?" Kylo raised a curious eyebrow. "Interesting."

"I don't subscribe to _any_ code," Rey answered truthfully, feeling that he wasn't listening to what she all of what she was saying. "Life isn't dependent on codes or rules. Life is dependent on kindness and truth."

Kylo rolled his eyes at the saccharine message of the girl. Their conversation had started off interesting and then dissolved into drivel. Before he could say something to that effect, Rey looked to him with her eyes full of questions.

"Can I ask you something?" she ventured, knowing it was best to play along at being as polite as possible with Kylo. Make him feel like he held all the power. It was good for his sensitive and inflated ego.

"What?"

"Will you tell me more of Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Kylo's lips curled into a smirk at her question. He recalled the way he had ardently expressed a desire to know more about Darth Vader. How he had been shut down by every credible source. Told that he was 'too curious' about things he shouldn't know. She reminded him of himself with her desire to know more.

"Did Skywalker not talk of him?"

"Briefly," Rey nodded. "But I feel like he must have left some information out."

"Such as?

" "Why was he so infamous? Surely it wasn't just the Battle of Naboo?"

Kylo nodded, conflicted on whether he should impart this information or just dangle it in front of the girl a while. She looked so earnest, standing there in front of him with big dark eyes that wanted to know the answer to everything. If she couldn't know who her parents were she at least wanted to know about her grandfather.

"You will have that mantra memorized by your lessons tonight," Kylo insisted darkly, ignoring her question and focussing on the tasks ahead. "Now, come with me."

Rey felt deflated, but didn't let it show in her face. She followed at his heels, feeling disappointed and still yearning for knowledge. The only way to get Kylo to confide in her was to have him trust her. Kylo liked to save the physical force bond training for the end of their morning sessions. He led Rey over to the far side of the arena where they stood facing a large black cube about the height of Kylo Ren. Rey couldn't see what was inside, but she knew that it was bound to be unexpected and frightening. She looked over to see Kylo Ren calm and wondered what hell he had in store for her.

"Stand here," Kylo motioned to the space next to him. Rey did as asked, her eyes peering at the large cube. There was a faint rustling noise and it made her step back inadvertently. She felt Kylo's hand on the small of her back, guiding her forward a bit. He removed his hand quickly, bringing it to his side roughly.

"Never show your fear," Kylo said, his voice that of a patient teacher encouraging a favored student. "All creatures in the galaxy including humans can sense it. You have to put on a brave front or you will be defeated."

He raised his hand in front of him and made a lifting motion. The cube became clear and Rey could see the large creature that paced back and forth inside. It resembled a strange insect with a milky green exoskeleton. It was huge with sharp pincher-like claws for legs and when it opened its wet and cloying mouth Rey could see long, sharp teeth that glinted in the light. And despite her distance from the creature, upon more focussed inspection Rey could see that it had three eyes that bobbled angrily back and forth.

"What is that?" Rey whispered, her eyes wide.

"It's a young Acklay," Kylo answered. "It's a very aggressive and very strong animal. When it reaches adulthood it will be almost twelve feet tall."

"This is it as a _baby_?" Rey's voice was tinged with horror and anticipation. What was Kylo hoping to accomplish with this? She had no saber to defend herself with!

"Here," Kylo said as if he heard her thoughts. He reached into his robes and produced a long wooden saber carved from wood. Rey stared at it in disbelief. A wooden stick to defend herself with against this onslaught of pinchers and teeth.

"You can't be serious."

Kylo smirked and looked back to the creature in the cube. It made a strange clicking noise deep within its throat that made Rey's skin crawl. She could just imagine one of those pinchers diving into her abdomen and killing her. Or snapping her neck as it chewed on her limp and lifeless body. There were so many ways to die at this creature's hands - or, pinchers as it were.

"I'm very serious."

Rey wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. She wanted to be anywhere but trapped with this giant monster and a man she couldn't full trust. What if he had gained all that he wanted from her? What if this was her demise?

"If today is successful we will consider moving to our new phase of training," Kylo mentioned, his eyes trapped on the creature. "Training with real sabers."

Rey didn't have enough time to be excited at the thought of actually having a real weapon because the creature in the cube had caught sight of them and was frantically whipping around inside. Rey felt her pulse jump and willed herself not to panic. She had to clear her mind like any Jedi would when faced with opposition.

"What are we going to do?" Rey sputtered, barely able to comprehend what was happening. "I can't kill it with this!"

"Killing isn't always necessary," Kylo replied. "Sometimes mere immobilizing will do the trick."

"How do you suggest I immobilize something that huge?"

"It's _we_ who are immobilizing it. And we'll do so with the force bond."

Rey didn't flinch when Kylo's hand wrapped around her own, instead happy for the contact. She was terrified of the creature was already looking at her like she was to be its next meal.

"Close your eyes," Kylo whispered. "Focus and clear your mind. Open your mind to me and don't resist. Flow into me as I will flow into you. Together we will defeat bigger beasts than this."

Rey closed her eyes, allowing her mind to open. Kylo gripped her hand even tighter and he could fear the girl's trembling hand in his own. Without knowing why exactly, he turned to her, his voice soft.

"Defeating something like this is in your blood. Your grandfather defeated a fully grown Acklay with barely a problem. His blood runs through yours. Remember that."

Rey turned to face Kylo, her mind temporarily free of her fears. She felt a surge of pride at Kylo's words. She didn't have time to process his temporary kindness because his face had grown cloudy all at once.

"Focus."

Rey took a deep breath, gulping slightly as she closed her eyes. She tightened her hand around Kylo's, feeling the force pushing through them both. She felt a tingle as his force spilled over into her frame and hers did the same into his. She felt the burning electricity of combined power and opened her eyes, seeing Kylo staring at her, waiting. She nodded. Kylo turned back to the cube and with a flick of their wrists the cube was lifted up and pushed to the side.

The Acklay took a tentative step forward, testing out the terrain. It was likely confused from its travel. It raised his head to the air, its three eyes bobbing around before landing on the two silent figures in front of it. Slowly it began to pick up speed, marching its way with clacking pincher legs over to where they stood. Rey wanted to pull from Kylo's grasp and away from the creature that was quickly advancing on them.

She felt her hand tugging out of Kylo's hand, only to have the man grasp her roughly, pulling her into his side.

"Calm yourself, Orphan" he hissed. "Or you'll get us both killed."

Rey steeled herself against the fluttering in her chest as The Force guided them. She tried to open herself up again, to let Kylo in but her fear was overtaking her. Like a cork in a bottle, her fear was stopping whatever power she had inside. Facing people was one thing, fighting a monster that threatened to devour her in one bite was quite another. Kylo could sense that the girl was to be no help and he felt his own breath leaving him. He hadn't anticipated her shutting down like this.

"Damn," Kylo muttered under his breath. He turned to Rey, his hand still wrapped around her own. "Listen to me. You need to stop over thinking. Bring down the barriers of your mind and let me in. We have to do this together."

Rey could hear the tensing in his voice and she nodded, trying not to notice the creature that had raised its pinches in aggression, the dark clicking now replaced with an angry and hollow squeal at them. There was so much fear within her. She knew she couldn't focus. She knew that it could cost them their lives. How could she do it? How could she force herself to concentrate with this fear going through her?

Without thinking Rey brought her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead to his. He protested a moment before he felt her essence travelling into him and their power surging through them both. He grasped her hand in his own, keeping his forehead pressed against hers.

_Imagine the creature immobilized._

_How?_

_Just do it!_

Rey breathed out slowly and quietly and then pictured it, closing her eyes even more tightly. The Acklay falling over its own feet and tumbling to the ground. It would be loud and jarring and cause the arena to shake.

_Good. Keep picturing it and let my hand lead yours._

She felt Kylo raising their hands together towards the Acklay. She kept her forehead pressed to his own, afraid that letting go would sever the connection they were sharing. Their hands trembled together. When she opened her eyes she could see that it was happening before their eyes- a loud thud sounded through the arena as the Acklay tumbled to the ground, whimpering in a loud screech. Kylo brought himself to standing position, his hand still holding her own. Rey watched as his eyes flew shut and Rey faced the monster.

The Acklay tried to stand, chattering in strained cries as it failed. It had obviously injured itself in the fall and they had to take advantage of it. Rey felt the force guiding them, raising both she and Kylo's joined hand and pushing the creature back towards the cube. It slid across the floor seamlessly as if floating in a river. Its sharp pinchers flew about on the floor trying to find footing, but it was useless. Back and back it slide until it was where it had started. Rey's mind drew to Kylo's, her eyes watching his pale face, dotted with sweat. Glimpses of his bottom teeth as he breathed in short rasps.

Rey could feel Kylo trying to raise the cube over the creature again, caging it. But he was struggling - Rey realized it was because she was not focussing.

_Let me help._

Rey closed her eyes let the power surge through her fingertips, feeling as the cube moved under their mutual guidance until it slammed over the creature with a resounding crack. The room stilled and the sudden silence was deafening. Both she and Kylo were sweating, their faces glistening in the light.

Kylo still held her hand in his, even after their combined power ebbed and flowed back into their own bodies and the hold became unnecessary. He was looking at her strangely, his eyes cloudy and incomprehensible. Kylo couldn't believe their combined strength at such a rudimentary phase. If it kept up like this, their powers would continue to multiply at an alarming rate.

He had pretended that he needed her help with the cube at the end, seeing what she could do independently. She had raised it without his assistance with ease. She just didn't know it. He realized when she had pulled his forehead against his own their power had grown even stronger than just mere hand holding. That even more intimate connection of their foreheads touching had made their combined powers even more substantial. He wondered if it would persist even after they had parted physical touching. Something he would have to test later.

What would it be like to be _inside_ her? What would the power be like then?

This seemingly random thought hit him in the stomach, leaving him momentarily breathless and his eyes widened. If light physical contact set their powers so alight, what would it be like then to be as intimate as possible? To viciously go at one another. To showcase vulnerability and power all in one. Would their powers be even more magnified? Would the ultimate act of intimacy and strength have them become even more powerful?

A part of him wondered then, of the two of them, who was stronger? He or Rey?

"Why have you wasted your powers?" Rey suddenly blurted out, surprised at the loudness of her voice and the conviction behind it. Kylo's eyes darted to her own, his jaw clenching tightly at her words. "You could have been so instrumental in changing the galaxy for the better. Such a wonderful leader to the younglings and future Jedi."

"I _am_ a leader," Kylo replied darkly, dropping her hand roughly as if it were scalding. "And a teacher."

"Not for the right side," Rey sighed shaking her head in quiet despair.

Kylo felt the swelling of fury building within his chest and he whirled away from Rey, stalking away from her with loud angry footsteps. He couldn't face her feeling this furious. He would do something that would be contradictory to the mission. He had to keep her at his side, trusting and desiring more. He wanted to rush from the room, away from her imploring eyes. Rey was shocked at his adolescent behavior.

For some reason she had mistakenly believed that they were moving towards something more. Something of a friendship? No. It couldn't be friendship. But something more than just enemies.

"I don't understand," Rey screamed at his back him from across the room. "Why do this? Why turn your back on everything for Snoke?"

She saw his frame still, his hands curling into fists at his side.

"It isn't Snoke," Kylo said rolling his eyes and turning back to face her. "Under the Empire there was a stability that promoted progress. When your anarchist rebels and the so-called Republic decimated it I realized it was time to step in. To restore it to its proper stability so that we may continue on. Historians will look back on me as a hero. When a strong hand brought back the rule of law to civilization."

"That's quite the speech," Rey replied viciously. "But I don't believe it."

"And what do you think my reasoning was, Orphan?"

"I think you were brainwashed," Rey said simply. "I think you thought you were too good for the Jedi academy; that your gifts weren't more appreciated. I think somehow Snoke found you and convinced you that he appreciated your gifts in a way that no one could. That he could offer you the kind of power that the Jedi's are too wise to covet. And I think you were seduced by it. I think you were a young boy who desperately wanted to be acknowledged."

There was a large bout of silence between them in which Kylo studied Rey's face. He was surprised at the level of clarity she had in the matter. She wasn't trying to hurt him, she was observing his behavior. He could feel her sadness for him washing over them both like a tidal wave. She felt sorry for Ben Solo being swayed to the Dark Side. He hated being pitied, especially by someone that he saw as beneath him.

A little creature from the dirtball Jakku feeling sorry for him? What a laugh. He wanted to tell her as much but remembered his orders. He had to keep up pretenses. Pretend as if she was slowly changing his opinions. He had to sell this slowly transformed man story and he had to sell it fast. He had to garner her trust even if that meant manipulating her pity. But he couldn't be too obvious.

"Believe what you want," Kylo replied breezily. "It changes nothing."

"It changes everything," Rey continued, drawing closer to him. "If you're only going along with this plan of Snoke's because of some misguided obligation then some part of you knows that this is wrong. Some part of you can come back to the light and do what is right!"

"It wouldn't matter," Kylo insisted. "I've come too far. I've done unforgivable things."

Rey saw the strange look that crossed his face and she reached out and touched his arm gently. She didn't know why he brought this out in her, normally she hated to be touched and touching others. But this felt right. She was drawn to Ben Solo whether she wanted to admit it or not. Kylo didn't pull away as he had last time. He allowed her hand on his arm and she felt emboldened to continue.

"Acknowledge your wrongs, Ben. Let me help you. We can defeat Snoke and bring order to the galaxy just as you imagined. But we'll do it with kindness and civility and true order. Together with the others we can make the galaxy wonderful again."

Kylo's lips tensed, his eyes looking into the blank space ahead of him. His voice was distant as if remembering something long past when he spoke. When he spoke his voice was thick with emotion.

"I've killed my own father. There's no hope for me now."

Then Kylo realized something terrible as he spoke the words aloud. The tears that pricked at his eyes were real. This strange lump in his throat was starting to choke him and he knew why. This feeling of overwhelming sadness and regret that he had suppressed for so long was suddenly coming to the surface leaving him weakened with something he could not quite name. He looked to Rey with anger, realizing that she brought this deplorable softness into his heart.

This feeling of weakness infuriated him and so he lashed out, pushing Rey's hand off of his arm and knocking her backward with The Force before he could stop himself. Rey landed on her knees, glaring at Kylo as she stood. Why wouldn't this stupid boy listen to sense? She was offering him a chance of redemption and he wasn't even going to give it a thought?!

"Fine," Rey sighed loudly as she stood. "Continue on this path. Be as dark as the sky outside these windows. Let Snoke order you around and continue to be his slavish little puppet. And when the time comes Ben, and Light faces Darkness don't expect any benevolence from me."

Kylo was about to say something cruel back when the doors to the Arena burst open, startling them both. Kylo whipped around, his fury clear on his face as Phasma and the other Knights of Ren came into the arena; loud and bustling and preparing for training. They were huge and bombastic and full of dark energy. Their malevolence was like a perfume that washed over the arena.

They were drawing over to where Kylo and Rey stood. Rey moved an imperceptible inch closer to Kylo, knowing that it was silly to think he would protect her in any way, but also terrified what would happen if he didn't. At the last moment Hux strode into the arena, eyeing Rey and Kylo and offering a small smirk of satisfaction at the latter. Rey frowned in his direction, remembering his pale and arrogant face from their time in the elevator. Hux drew over to them casually as if they had all the time in the world.

"I am in here," Kylo hissed at Hux with narrowed eyes. "Training."

"A test needs to be done on the girl," Hux replied with a sickening smile in Rey's direction before glancing back at Kylo. "Since she's been under your instructions these past weeks she should show real promise."

"I didn't approve this," Kylo replied angrily.

"No, _you_ didn't," Hux replied. "Snoke did."

Kylo couldn't say much to this. Instead he cast a backwards glance at Rey who suddenly looked white as a sheet as she looked to the hulking figures of the Knights of Ren, all in masks and battle attire. He knew that he could do nothing for her. Kylo moved to the side of the arena, furious at having been undermined in front of Rey. Rey wanted to call out to him not to leave her, to help her in some small way, but she knew that was fruitless as well as impossible. The Knights of Ren began to walk around Rey, sizing her up and muttering to one another before taking their places around her.

Rey realized with sinking fear that they had formed a large circle around her, making escape impossible. Rey could feel the cold fear sliding through her veins, making her body want to shake to warm itself yet she remained still as a statue.

"First some saber fighting I think," Hux called out to the Knights from outside the ring, his voice cheerful over the quieting din of warriors."What do you say to that Knights of Ren?"

Loud cheering sounded, a deafening boom of sound as Hux handed out the wooden sabers to the men commenting that Snoke wouldn't want his prize singed quite yet. It did little to quell Rey's nerves, watching the thick slabs of wood carved to resemble sabers. One hit from that and she would likely be paralyzed. Hux was moving through the crowd, a large black bag over his shoulder and a large stick in his hand.

"Now now, we haven't left her completely unarmed," Hux drawled before throwing a piece of wood in front of Rey. "We brought her a walking stick after all."

The stick clattered in front of Rey and without thinking she grabbed it, holding it tightly in her sweating palms. She wished she were anywhere but here at this very moment. She would gladly spend months arguing with Kylo Ren about mantras and darkness and anything else. She looked to the stick in her trembling hands realizing it was her very own walking stick from home. They must have retrieved it off the ship. The walking stick was all that she had to remind her of the life she had left behind. She held it tightly, feeling a familiar sense of home as she did so.

"Now we must make it a fair fight," Hux was continuing, coming up behind Rey.

She felt a whoosh of relief rush through her. Surely this red-headed monster wasn't as horrifying as possible. He was going to give her at least a fighting chance. Yet in her gut, she knew it wasn't true. Hux was sidling up to Rey, throwing a mischievous look in Kylo's direction.

"Any warrior knows how to fight blindly don't they Kylo? Surely you've been training in that? We have to make it fair on my soldiers after all."

Kylo said nothing, his arms crossed and his face unreadable. Hux smirked back at him before producing a large black helmet from his bag and placing it atop Rey's head. It was completely blank. No eye holes, no mouth hole. It would take all her concentration not to lose her air.

_Be calm, Rey. Be calm._

Kylo watched almost admiring the girl. She wasn't showing any fear. She let them place the helmet over her face without flinching. The last thing Rey saw before they put on the mask was Kylo's pale face, looking to her with an unreadable expression. She was met with a horrifying darkness. Even the sounds from outside where muffled and left her feeling disoriented. She stood holding her walking stick in one hand, her other groping the air in front of her.

"Let us begin," Hux called out with a joyous shout.

Rey tried to calm her erratic breathing, remembering all that Luke had taught her. She had to be calm. And perhaps what Kylo had taught her... No. She shook the offending future thought from her mind. She wouldn't listen to the lessons Kylo had imparted. They came from the darkness. Remember they can sense your fear. She heard his voice, quiet and dim in the back of her mind. It distracted her momentarily and before she could fully attune herself to the force there was a harsh sting of a wooden saber against her shin. It sent her to the ground crying out, seeing stars as she fell.

She heard the sound of braying laughter of the Knights of Ren surrounding her. She knew they were laughing at her pain, at how weak they thought she was. And without warning a dark and ugly feeling started to swell within Rey Kenobi.

_How dare they laugh at me._

She raised herself up once more, her teeth clenched within the mask and her hand around the stick. She felt herself being guided by something sinister, something that offered her power but in exchange demanded her very being. Before the next Knight's saber could connect with her chest - she raised her walking stick, blocking the attack.

That would show him.

She threw his saber off of her, stalking towards him and swinging her stick. She could hear it connect with flesh and there was an "ooo" from around the crowd, pumping them up. She knew they could barely wait to see her hurt and she could not give them the satisfaction. She felt another presence coming towards her, saber raised. She swung her stick out angrily, delighted when she heard the crack of it against a Knight of Ren.

The knight went down with a loud thud, causing several of the warriors to boo loudly at Rey. Yes.... More. Give into the power. Rey felt a dark fury guiding her movements, causing her to be sharp and aware of upcoming attacks. Another figure was coming at her from the right, she could feel it, and she dodged the incoming punch, driving the stick into her opponents stomach. She could feel herself smile when she heard the knight gasp for air.

She felt exhilarated. Rey realized she liked this power that was surging through her, leaving her tingling and feeling invincible.

She almost wanted the plows to keep coming so that she could doge them, to knock them down, to shame them as they wanted to shame her. Yes. Feel your anger. It will guide you. She started a moment when she realized what the voice was saying, This seductive tone that empowered her darkness and pulled her into evil. She realized how easily she had been playing into that feeling. It was so easy to be seduced and she was so afraid. What could she do? This was surely the same path that Kylo had been pulled to. This path of answers and power.

She paused, suddenly realizing the terrible price one must pay for knowledge and power.

Kylo watched as Phasma broke from the circle, stalking towards the girl with dark hatred in her eyes. He glanced at Rey seeing that she seemed distracted and disoriented. Phasma would likely injure her beyond repair. He knew he had to do something.

"How boring," came Kylo's voice from across the room, causing Phasma to still and glance over at him.

"Boring?" Hux questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Watching her fight blind is dull," Kylo continued casually shrugging. "Let's have her show us some real skills, make it a real challenge. Take the helmet off."

"Fine," Hux replied tersely, upset to see his game ending so quickly. "Remove the mask."

Someone behind Rey grabbed the mask and yanked it off her head roughly, pulling out some hair in the process. Rey's eyes watered in pain, standing her ground and breathing deeply. She glanced around to see all the Knights, clad in fearsome looking masks staring her down, furious at her for still standing. Rey panicked, knowing that she should not fear but unable to stop it. Sometimes her fear was overwhelming.

She couldn't concentrate, couldn't focus on letting The Force guide her movements. She was letting her fear get the better of her, despite the knowledge that it would bring nothing but pain. Help me. She sent the silent wish out into the universe, hoping someone would hear and help her. Perhaps her grandfather? But the voice that reached her mind was that of the last person she would have thought would come to her aid.

Show them you aren't intimidated. Kylo's voice was quiet but urgent. He couldn't see his student fail so spectacularly in front of the rest of the Knights. Word would get back to Snoke and he could not have that. Not before he'd made more progress.

Rey schooled her features to cool indifference, glancing around the circle and offering a confident: "Who's first?"

Kylo watched Phasma advance upon Rey, watching as Phasma pulled her mask from her head and tossing it to the ground. This fight was personal to her. All of Rey's thoughts of calm focus were out the window. It was Phasma, the warrior from the basement. She seemed even taller and more menacing as she began to stalk towards Rey.

"You killed one of my men," Phasma ground out at the girl, raising her wooden saber."It's time to return the favor."

Kylo felt it across the arena. The fear in the girl's form at Phasma's words and he could feel Rey's tensing up, her mind growing cloudy. Kylo could feel his own body tensing up in unison, his own heart beating wildly. A sharp knock of Phasma's saber against Rey's wrist knocked her walking stick to the ground. She cried out at the paint that went from her wrist upward into her body. She heard the stick fall to the ground and she lurched after it, ignoring the laughter and sneering from the knights circling her. Kylo could feel what Rey was feeling and it had him all over the place, feeling cagey and frustrated.

Why wasn't she focussing?

Hux glanced over at Kylo, giving him a knowing smirk before looking back at Phasma preparing to land another blow on the unsuspecting target.

_Concentrate._

But the girl was wildly groping on the ground in front of her, reaching for her walking stick and not concentrating or listening. She was afraid and unbalanced. She was wincing in anticipation of the pain from Phasma's saber. She found that she would gladly fight off the Acklay once more than be subject to Phasma's hatred-filled fighting. Rey stood fearfully and without thinking she began to back up as Phasma advanced, her eyes locked angrily on her showing nothing but hatred and disgust. Rey stumbled, almost tripping over her own feet and holding her walking stick feebly in front of her.

"This is her great fighting?" Hux tsked loudly in the room, his face bemused. "Seems her teacher could use a few lessons himself."

A nervous bubble of snickers sounded out across the room. Many of the Knights were wary around Kylo, knowing his unpredictable temper. Rey wanted Kylo's help and yet she could not ask for it. She knew he would not come to her aid here. She felt alone and unsure of what to do. Phasma was strong and her anger easily overpowered Rey's. But a memory, faint and warming echoed within her ears.

_Remember what all Jedi's know._

Yes. What Luke had imparted to her during their training. The lesson he wanted her to remember most of all. She would repeat it now, savoring the words and their meanings.

"Fear is the path to the darkside," Rey whispered to herself, feeling the walking stick clenched in her fingertips. "Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."

Kylo had been watching in silence, wanting to see what the girl was made of. He knew she was powerful. And he knew she could do this. So then why was she just kneeling there in front of Phasma as if preparing for an execution? Kylo watched as Phasma's saber came down directly accross the girl's forehead and--

"What the?"

Rey's walking stick had been brought up at the last second to block the advancing hit from Phasma. Phasma let out a furious cry before swinging back and preparing to land a blow to the girl's ankle. Rey jumped up, missing the saber and swinging her stick out once more and catching Phasma across the cheek. Phasma brought a surprised hand to her face, feeling the warm blood that was starting to slip over her fingertips. The Jedi scum had gotten a good hit in. She smirked, realizing she was going to relish every injury she inflicted on this whisp of a creature in front of her. But before Phasma could attempt it again she heard a voice over the crowd.

"That's enough Phasma," Hux cried out with a smile. "There will be more tests like this in the future."

Phasma nodded at Hux and glanced back at Rey, seeing with satisfaction that the girl had gone pale at Hux's words. She moved to the arena door, ready to go to the medical bay when she caught sight of Kylo, passively watching at the corner of the room.

"She's not strong enough," she whispered to him as she passed. "And neither are you."

Kylo said nothing, merely watching as she exited through the metal doors. Hux turned in the crowd, looking to the tall figure who leaned against the arena wall, silent and watching the spectacle unfolding in front of him.

"Join in Kylo," Hux crowed happily from the sidelines. "Snoke would insist upon it."

Kylo knew that refusal wasn't an option. And so he moved from the wall, striding towards the opening circle. The other knights watched him as he made his way to them. Kylo and Rey's eyes met before he pulled on his mask, his saber in its hilt at his side. Rey knew what was going to happen. He was going to hurt her. He was going to hurt her and he was going to enjoy doing it in front of his comrades.

He strode towards her, his hand in front of him and knocked the girl onto her back and sending her walking stick skidding across the floor away from her. A loud cheer rang out around the arena at the sight of the rebel girl falling on her back like a timid animal. Rey scurried to stand upright, her eyes narrowed in concentration. She glanced at her walking stick, her hands reaching out to call it to her just as she had with the saber that night on the mountain. Before she could do anything, a tall Knight of Ren had reached down and brought it over his knee, splintering it and throwing it over his shoulder.

"See how you do without it, scum!" one Knight called out as the others cheered.

Rey felt her heart break at the sight of her walking stick in splintered pieces on the arena floor. She'd had that stick for as long as she could remember. It had been a part of her. It had been one of the first things she had scavenged. It was all she had that tied her to her home in Jakku and the person she had once been. And seeing it now in pieces made her realize how broken she herself had become.

_What am I becoming?_

What kind of monster even entertained the idea of going to the dark side? How could she have so easily let the anger flow through her? Fighting against these cretins for sport and enjoying it? This was not the Jedi way. She knew that a Jedi only uses their strength for knowledge and defence, never for attack. She suddenly felt Kylo lifting her off the ground with The Force and for the first time that day she let her body go limp.

What was the point? The longer she stayed on this ship with these monsters, the more and more she forgot about The Light. That frightened her. She felt herself being shaken like a youngling's toy, dangling in the air and being thrashed around. Rey did not fight back. Instead she closed her eyes, calming her mind. Kylo noticed this and felt his eyes narrow in frustration. She was doing everything wrong.

"Fight back, orphan," Kylo sneered inside his mask.

He watched as Rey's body moved like a ragdoll, limp and lifeless. She couldn't even meet his eyes. He could feel the energy flowing out of her body, causing his own strength to weaken. He dropped her to the ground gently, watching as she fell to her knees. Kylo watched her, confused at her immobility. He drew over to her, watching as she glanced up at him with such a sadness in her eyes that his breath momentarily caught in his throat. Without thinking his mind was drawn into her own and he could see the conflict rising within her.

_Is this how you felt? Confused and scared? Knowing you should choose the light but drawn to the darkness?_

Kylo thought he would have felt glee at the girl's words, but this oppressive sadness within her mind was tinting his own feelings. He wanted to shake off this maudlin depression. Besides he was fairly convinced that this was the girl's sad attempt at trickery, to lull him into confusion before pouncing.

_Enough of this subterfuge, orphan. Fight me._

_What's the point?  
_

Rey hung her head, breaking their eye contact and closing her eyes. She could hear the murmuring of the Knights around her and for once that day didn't care. She could hear Kylo's footsteps making their way towards her.

"Get up," Kylo commanded, walking over to her slowly. "Get up and fight me."

"No," came Rey's small voice, shaking as she stood. "I'm tired of fighting."

There was a thick silence around the room at what had happened. Many were confused by Rey's sudden passive actions and even more were confused by Kylo's. Where was the anger? The menace? Why wasn't he crushing the girls windpipe under his grip?

"Interesting," Hux drawled from one corner of the room. "It seems that this Orphan is more powerful than we thought."

Kylo knew what he was insinuating and turned quickly on his heel to dispel that inaccuracy. Before he could do so however, a figure moved towards them in the circle.

"I'm tired of playing," came the grunt of one loan figure and Rey could hear as he unsheathed his real saber, the dark green of the light a menacing sight as he advanced upon her. "I don't care what Snoke says. This jedi scum is mine."

All at once he came charging at Rey. Hux called out something to the Knight that Rey could not hear as she was running backwards, her hands groping behind her and her eyes locked on the saber, afraid to turn from the knight that was quickly advancing on her. Rey felt the stab of panic shoot through her legs and she tripped, rolling onto the ground.

_I'm going to die._

Rey glanced up at the advancing knight and felt her body grow eerily calm. She knew that she was going to die then. She saw the blade raised up in preparation of its final swoop to separate her head from her body. She couldn't hear or think or anything else. She lay immobilized, waiting for death. She watched the blade descend slightly before an erratic red light shot through the Knight's stomach, causing the gurgle a moment before falling to the ground.

As he crumpled she saw Kylo retract his saber, putting it into his hilt.

Rey said nothing, only able to watch as Kylo glanced down at her and then back to the crowd that surrounded them. 

"Let that be a lesson to you all," Kylo's digitized voice ordered them. "Anyone who crosses Snoke and harms the girl beyond repair will be punished."

There was absolute silence all around the arena. So quiet you could hear the slightest intake of breath. Kylo turned to face the group, his tall frame menacing as he took them all in. Hux had gone white as a sheet and the rest of the Knights had backed up, widening the circle.

"Time to get back to your duties," Hux offered weakly, guiding the Knights out of the room and glancing back over his should at the tall figure, who stood with his hand at his hilt, ready for any other battle. Hux knew that several of the Knights would find Kylo's actions horrific, but the larger part of them would know he had been correct. No one disobeyed Snoke's words. The girl was not to be killed and that Knight had gone against it.

One of the Knights grasped the limp body of their fallen comrade and threw him over their shoulder. The sound of muted mumblings and shuffling feet was all that was heard until the last Knight had exited the arena. Rey looked up at Kylo from her spot on the floor and felt the world momentarily spinning.

All of a sudden she was being transported back to the moment on Takodana when she found the saber. The remembered falling into a memory that was not her own. Seeing through the rain a Knight of Ren that stopped another Knight from killing her in the very same way Kylo had done for her today. She realized with a sinking feeling that the memory held more weight than she realized and without warning more and more visions were coming back to her and she looked up to Kylo with new eyes, her face suddenly open and shocked.

"It was you."


	22. Force

Rey paced back and forth in her room. Out of the 'fresher and dressed in fresh linens she was starting to calm down. Kylo had ushered her back here after that horrible experience in the arena. She had been trying to talk to him, trying to ask him something but he had been distracted. Her wrist still throbbed from where it had been hit. Rey had been flooded with visions in the arena.

The same visions that had occurred when she had first touched Luke's saber back where she had met Maz Kanata. These visions had assaulted her- capitulating her into a strange world she had never seen. Of running through a darkened tunnel and landing onto barren desert floor, of Luke's robotic hand on R2D2 and then of herself in the rain surrounded by what she now knew were The Knights of Ren.

The knight from the vision that raised his saber above his head and attempted to kill her. And then the erratic red saber that shot through his stomach. A saber that Rey now realized belonged to none other than Kylo Ren. And he had done exactly in the vision as he had in the arena. He had killed to protect her.

When she realized this it had done something to Rey. Thrown her off her axis. There was a memory there, fuzzy and confusing but she knew Kylo was a part of it. It was him. There was more of him in her past then he was willing to admit. Now she was here, waiting impatiently for his return. The irony of that would come to her later. Would he come back tonight? Or would he make her wait until tomorrow to discuss what had happened? She had so many questions for him, so many burning inquiries that she thought would consume her.

SG48 entered through the door, jerkily bringing in some food for Rey. A lot of strange vegetables and sweets that Rey had never seen before. What had happened to the lovely breads? The lovely meats that she had grown accustomed to?

"A new diet has been suggested for you," SG48 offered, placing the food on Rey's table. "I hope it is to your satisfaction."

Rey sat down and began glumly munching on her meal. It tasted fine but her mind was so distracted it wouldn't have mattered what the droid brought her. Her mind was too consumed with thoughts of Kylo and their mutual past.

******

Kylo entered the large chamber somberly, his footsteps slow and calculated. Snoke sat before him looking dour and unimpressed. The air of fury was oppressive and Hux was already there waiting for him, smirking darkly at Kylo in victory.

"Kylo Ren," Snoke spoke in a grave tone. "Step forward."

Kylo Ren drew towards the two figures, his dark look at Hux hidden behind his mask. He glanced up at Snoke, feeling his stomach drop at the spectral figure's thick frown. Snoke looked down at him, his thin lips curving into a disappointed scowl.

"You've killed a fellow Knight."

Kylo winced at the harshness of Snoke's words. It was unavoidable and accurate. He had killed. He had killed to save the orphan.

"Yes Supreme Leader."

"My belief in your power and your usefulness is largely in question," Snoke barked angrily. "Bringing the girl to the darkness was one thing. Killing my men is quite another."

Hux tried to contain the glee he felt at seeing Kylo taken down a peg. It was so delightfully perfect seeing Kylo at such a weak point for once. He had to lower his head to hide the wide smile that was spreading across his pale face.

"Master, she was going to be killed," Kylo defended weakly. "She is part of our bigger plan. She is coming to the darkness I can feel it."

"Then why not immobilize the Knight?" Snoke ignored Kylo's progress report on Rey. "You are strong enough for it. You are their leader after all. Why kill him?"

"To teach the other's a lesson."

"Lies."

"I acted on instinct," Kylo answered truthfully after a pause. "I acted without thinking."

"Ahhh," Snoke nodded his large head dramatically. "And that is the problem. Your instinct was to protect the girl. Your allegiance is to your men first, Kylo Ren. Not prisoner scum."

Kylo nodded, his hands clenching at his sides. He knew his actions had been foolhardy. He knew that this was the biggest mistake of his career yet. Killing another Knight was completely unacceptable unless that Knight has turned to The Light. Snoke surveyed Kylo from atop his mountainous chair, shaking his head in disappointment at his favored pupil.

Hux smiled at the floor, unable to raise his head for fear that Snoke would see his sick joy. Then a thought occurred to him that would put him in highest favor.

"If Kylo Ren cannot complete his mission, I volunteer to end the Jedi scum's life myself," Hux called loudly. "We can broadcast it live all over the galaxy so that all may see the power of the First Order."

"Such anger Hux," Snoke smiled down at the red-headed monstrosity he had helped to create. "Delicious."

Hux smiled at his Master before shooting a supercilious look in Kylo's direction. Snoke looked over to Kylo, the young man's head was hanging low in shame and disappointment with himself.

"Hux, thank you for your report. You are dismissed."

Hux turned on a well placed heel and was out of the room almost instantly, the doors sliding shut behind him with a deafening click. Kylo was alone with Snoke, wishing that he was anywhere else. There was a lengthy silence and then Snoke finally spoke aloud.

"You need to be punished."

Kylo began to tremble slightly, his face growing warm under his mask at Snoke's words. He couldn't meet Snoke's eyes, afraid of what he might see. He knew what was coming. It was what came when one disappointed Supreme Leader Snoke.

Pain.

He felt himself being raised up by his throat, cutting off his air supply. He did not claw at his throat, knowing that this was his punishment for letting the girl's well being be of real concern.

"Hear this Kylo Ren," Snoke drawled darkly. "Your powers combined with the girl are staggering. You know what you need to do. Don't let that weak Hux undermine you."

Kylo grunted in reply, feeling himself losing air. Snoke dropped him to the ground and without warning Kylo felt a strong lashing over his shoulder. He winced and cried out, falling to the ground and clutching his shoulder.

"You are my most talented pupil," Snoke continued, comforting the boy as easily as he had hurt him. "To see you fail is more than disappointing."

Kylo drew himself to a kneeling position facing Snoke, trying not to clutch his shoulder in pain. Snoke could sense the indecision in the boy. The call to the light that was always there, threatening his carefully made plans. He knew what he needed to do.

"Perhaps you need a reminder of why you are here." All at once Kylo Ren felt his mind being crushed as Snoke made his way through, trampling over Kylo's indecisions and bringing a memory to the surface. One that Kylo hadn't thought of in a very long time. One that seemed like the whisper of time itself.

\----------------------

_Kylo, no more than five being grasped around the wrist by a young looking Han Solo. Both of them looked tired and frustrated as they entered the young boy's room._

_"You need to cool off, kid," Han said gently guiding the youngster to bed. "That's no way to treat your friends. We don't hurt the people we care about."_

_"They aren't my friends," Ben insisted, pulling his arm roughly from Han's grasp and jumping into the plush looking bed. "They were laughing at me."_

_Han sighed darkly, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking to his son gently. He cupped the boy's cheek gently in his hand before Ben pulled away angrily, turning from his father._

_"Oh Ben who cares what those kids say?" Han sighed. "You take everything so seriously. Can't you just laugh some stuff off?"_

_Ben didn't reply, choosing to pull the covers over his head and ending the conversation. Han smiled at his son's behavior before standing and heading out the door, closing it behind him gently._

_Kylo pulled off the sheet, running to his bedroom window and looking up into the stars. He smashed his hand on the windowsill so many times and with such ferocity that it drew blood._

_Only then did he look up into the universe. With the stars up in the sky Kylo felt his body calm, the blood in his veins cool. There was something so calming about looking into a sea of stars and knowing he was a part of it. He heard his parents in the kitchen and quickly drew back to his bed, snuggling under the covers and nursing his throbbing hand. He was about to pull the pillow over his head when he heard his parent's starting to whisper furiously through the door, assuming that Ben couldn't hear._

_"You're too hard on him," Leia said gently to Han._

_"The kid has too much Vader in him," Han was whispered urgently. "He's dark and getting darker by the day. I've never met a kid so full of anger. Did you know that if I hadn't gotten there in time that Lomax kid would have been seriously hurt?"_

_"You're exaggerating."_

_"Leia! Are you serious? He had her over the crevice by her hair. He was going to toss her in if I hadn't been there to stop him."_

_"Enough," Leia hushed him. "He's only a boy. He wouldn't do that."_

_"He's becoming uncontrollable," Han insisted louder. "We need to send him away. To someone who can help him more than we can. To Luke. Luke will know exactly how to help him and you know it."_

_Kylo heard his mother sigh loudly._

_"Maybe you're right."_

_Kylo rolled over onto his side, tears slipping down his cheeks as he heard his parents argue about him. He couldn't help it. That stupid Arlunia Lomax was no friend of his. She was an ugly creature that dared to question his family. She had called his father a smuggler. How dare she insult him or his family? His father was a war hero! Even at five Kylo knew that he was different from the other children here on this planet he called home._

_They didn't have the same patience as him, the same drive. They were weak. They didn't have any respect for knowledge like he did. They were content to fritter their days away with games and songs and other stupid things. And now even his mother was betraying him. Sending him away to Luke. An Uncle he barely knew to a planet he'd never been to. To do what? Be punished for being ambitious? To defending the family name? It was ridiculous._

_"Too much Vader," Ben whispered to himself, wondering what that meant. He had heard snatches of conversation over the years of Vader. Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader. It was years before he drew the conclusion that they were one in the same. Was it so bad that he was like his grandfather?_

_'There is more to life than this, Ben.'_

_Ben jumped out of his skin, raising himself up in his bed and looking around the sparse room and seeing no figure. He lowered his head back onto the pillow, his voice tense. He had never encountered a voice like this before._

_"Who are you?"_

_'I am your family. My blood runs through your veins'._

_Kylo's eyes widened, his body breaking out in sweat. He knew who this voice belonged to. He knew it before he even realized he knew it. It was the voice of someone who understood him._

_"Grandfather?"_

_'Yes grandson. It is I, Darth Vader.'_

_"Grandfather they want to send me away," Kylo whispered, already more trusting of this strange dark voice than he was of his own father. "They say I am like you."_

_'They don't understand you. You are different. Powerful. They fear your strength. You and I are so alike, Ben.'_

_Ben felt his heart flutter at those words. How ardently he had wished for someone else to say that to him. To feel as if he was part of something bigger. To feel as if he belonged. He never felt that here at home. But a small part of him hesitated._

_'I see the dark parts of you, Ben Solo. And I understand them. Trust in me.'_

_This voice, his grandfather, was offering him something akin to salvation. Of water to a parched throat. A voice that promised him a future and unending understanding of the darkest parts of him and Ben felt himself giving into the voice that promised so much._

_'I can help you to do all that I could not accomplish. I can help you to control the galaxy and bring it back to its rightful way.'_

_"Really?" Ben's ears perked up at this comment. A vision of himself as the supremely powerful was an enticing thought, especially to him. No one to tell him what to do. No one to shove him to the wayside. He would always be in control, always be valued and looked up to. He would always be needed._

_'Would you like to know more, Ben?'_

_"Yes," Ben whispered into the vast stillness of the universe. "Yes."_

\--------------------------------------------

"Do you remember how easily they abandoned you?" Snoke whispered to Kylo, removing the clamp on his mind. "How easily they made you someone else's problem? They pretended it was to help you develop your powers but you knew better."

"Yes."

"And Vader lead you to me, Kylo Ren. He entrusted your future to me and I have never let him down. Have I not shown you the full power of the dark side?"

"Yes Master, I'm sorry to shame you," Kylo gritted out between clenched teeth, his eyes filling with angry tears at his own pathetic weakness. "I have let you down."

Snoke leaned forward in his chair, capturing the boy's attention with a soft and comforting tone reserved for his most manipulative of moments.

"I know your grandfather speaks to you still, Kylo Ren," Snoke said. "He is wise. His plans well thought out. Bring the girl to our side. Mate with her. She will be ours and your powers will be even more than I could have hoped for."

Snoke leaned back in his massive chair, drumming his tapered fingers atop of it dramatically as he took in the young man's tall frame. How desperate Kylo Ren was for belonging. It was what he had strived for his entire life. Poor boy was never going to find it.

"Her darkness _is_ growing," Snoke finally said with a grotesque smile. "I have felt it."

"Yes."

"Then why this concern? This doubt?"

"I don't know," Kylo admitted. "I suppose I am concerned that her powers will grow too much for me to handle."

"At that time Kylo Ren, you will bring the girl to me." Kylo glanced up at the bald creature in front of him, large and looming and a sickly pale color. Snoke sneered down at him with a combination of dark amusement and impatience. Kylo realized with a sickening thud in his stomach that Snoke was the closest thing he'd truly had to a father. Someone who had guided him, who had mentored him properly, who had torn him down only to build him up. And yet there was so much to fear in him.

"What will you do with her?"

"Nothing of concern to you," Snoke said, leaning back in the chair. "Now we both know your grandfather suggested mating. Your grandfather was a wise man. His orders are not to be taken lightly."

Kylo nodded, ready to agree. But now something happened. For the first time in his life Snoke's words seemed strange. They seemed manipulative and evasive. Suddenly his father's face swam before him. _"Snoke will kill away once he's gotten what he wants. You know it's true."_

And then that ridiculous Orphan's face replaced that of his father. Her dark eyes searching his face as she spoke. _"Do you ever think that perhaps Snoke isn't just cleansing your mind of memories but just erasing all the ones that don't suit his purpose?_ " Kylo scowled thickly, his eyes narrowing in frustration.

_That stupid girl. She has wormed her way into my thoughts. She is turning me against Snoke. This is exactly what Grandfather warned me about._

Yet Kylo said nothing, choosing to stand silently, his head bowed and his mind reeling.

"Yes Master."

******

Rey was doing push ups when the doors to her room opened. She leapt up, surprised to see Kylo entering with purpose. If anything she was assuming that he was going to put off seeing her until tomorrow or later. Kylo spotted her at the far side of the room, pulling off his helmet and striding over to her. His helmet landed with a clatter on the floor and Kylo's eyes were trained on her intently, causing Rey to take an inadvertent step backward.

"You're-" before Rey could finish the sentence, Kylo's mouth was on hers, harsh and greedy and overwhelming.

Rey tried to pull back but Kylo grasped her by the waist, drawing her closer. His lips crushed hers under his own, his tongue darting into her mouth and eliciting shocks of delight through her body. What am I doing? Rey pulled back, her eyes wide and her mouth swollen from their kissing. Kylo's eyes were hooded with lust and his eyes travelled the length of her body before coming to rest at her chest. He was devouring her with his eyes and she felt her entire body responding against her better judgement.

"Why are you doing this?" Rey whispered, her voice momentarily lost.

"I saved your life," Kylo panted, his hand coming to the collar of her tunic. "I'd say I deserve something for that."

Before she could say anything Kylo had brutally ripped down the front of her tunic, exposing her breasts and lowering his head to an erect nipple. Rey grasped his head, feeling his lush hair under her fingertips. It was as if all her senses were alight. Kylo's lips were on her nipple, his free hand coming to palm her other breast, caressing her roughly. She felt his teeth nip at her pebbled nipple and before she could stop herself she let out a loud hiss of pleasure.

It wasn't supposed to feel this good, she wasn't supposed to like it this much. She was supposed to hate him...wasn't she?

She felt her knees buckling and suddenly she was on the floor. Kylo followed suit, doffing his own tunic and kneeling in front of her bare-chested. She watched his pale frame breathe in and out rapidly, his cheeks flushing pink as he looked to her. She took in the numerous scars that dotted his body, especially the one at his side from Chewie's blaster. She reached out a finger to touch it when he caught her wrist in his hand, pulling her arm behind her back.

"Ouch," she cried in surprise. Kylo brought her towards him until they were chest to chest. He lowered her arm and his face, kissing her harshly against the mouth. There was no kindness in his touch, only desperate cruel need. She knew it and she wanted it to stop...

...And yet she didn't.

It had been so long since she'd had real contact with anyone. She'd never had lovers on Jakku - scavenging was a full-time job. But she'd had desires. Nights of desperate wanting. Yearning for touches like the ones Kylo was pressing all over her body.

_No no no. He's with the dark side. I shouldn't be doing this._

But then his hands were cupping her breasts now, gently tracing her nipples with his fingertips. His mouth was encompassing hers, drawing her tongue into his mouth. He tasted delicious, something she couldn't name, and she wanted more. His lips were pliant, soft and welcoming. His mouth felt natural against her own. She felt his large hand grab hers and draw down the front of his trousers where his hard cock waited, warm and ready for her.

_Yes._

He was looking down at her, his face unreadable. Rey blinked a moment before she grasped him within her hand, smiling against Kylo's mouth as she heard his groan. She felt good. He couldn't help but enjoy this part of his task. Seducing the girl was proving to be a much more enjoyable order than expected. Mating wouldn't be a problem if she gave into him like this. Willing and pliable and open to his mouth and his hands. She felt right, she felt good. He wanted to bury his cock in her, have her crying his name and clawing at his back. He wanted to fuck her harshly and brutally on the floor below them until she was shaking and begging him for more.

She watched in mute fascination as he began kissing downward, his lips placing a fiery trail from her jaw down to her neck. She shivered at the sensation, feeling goose bumps rise all over her body. He moved his kisses to her collar and then finally between her breasts, sighing thickly as she stroked him gently. She felt his fingers travel down her abdomen, under her trousers until he found her slickness.

Rey gasped at the sensation, locking eyes with Kylo as he surveyed her face. His mouth twitched into a small smirk as he continued his ministrations below, enjoying the way her lips parted with every well-placed movement of his fingers. Rey's entire body felt electric, and his fingers were eliciting a feeling in her body that she had never known before. It felt amazing. It made her feel weak and alive all at once.

It made her feel like she was running towards salvation. It made her feel right and wrong all at once. Rey felt her head tilt back, arching as he played with her gently, spreading her and drawing his fingers deeply into her. Her thighs were shaking against his hand, her body drawing closer and closer to him. It wasn't supposed to feel this right with him, was it? Or maybe it was in the wrong that she was finding such pleasure. Playing so close against the darkness that had her blood flowing and her body craving his touch.

_Darkness._

Her eyes fell closed and all at once she was back on the mountaintop, swinging her saber against Kylo's and seeing the fury in his face. She could see him slicing through Finn and screaming in anger. A blinding flash of panic and anger struck her and Rey pushed away from Kylo harshly, breathing heavily at the image. He had hurt her friends. He had killed his own father. He had done so much in the way of hatred and anger and she couldn't allow him to covet her.

"No," she croaked, pulling the tatters of clothing over her exposed chest. "No we can't do this."

"Why not?" Kylo smirked, his mouth and face flushed with pleasure.

"Because I don't want to."

"Liar," Kylo purred, his eyes drinking in her body. "I could feel you wanted to."

Rey shook her head, wrapping the tunic around her the best she could and moving to the table and chairs. Kylo watched her, predatory and ready for anything. He was surprised to see her motioning for him to sit across from her. He acquiesced slowly, not completely sure of what the girl was up to.

"Please sit. Talk to me."

Why wasn't she insisting he leave? Instead she was acting as if nothing had just happened, as if they were two old friends catching up after years of absence. He sat slowly, his eyes never leaving her face. He saw with satisfaction the bruises on her neck from where his lips had claimed her. Her face was flushed and her lips swollen. Her breasts swelled under his gaze, no matter how hard she tried to hide them under that tunic. He felt himself growing harder at the sight.

"Why did you save my life?" Her voice brought him back to the present.

"Necessity," Kylo shrugged. "It needed to be done. Your death would have been a waste of work for the First Order."

"It was you from my vision," Rey blurted out. "Why would you be in that memory? That vision? Whatever you want to call it. Why would you be in it at all if it was Luke's saber that called to me?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about." He truly had no clue what the girl was going on about. Her voice was perplexing in its intensity. What vision? He hadn't planted any vision.

"I heard Luke's saber call to me, that day on Takodana," Rey continued. "I found it in the basement of Maz Kanata's castle. When I touched it, I saw such visions that I barely understood. Me as a child calling to a ship to come back for me. Luke grasping onto R2D2 in pain. Of a snowy forest and you coming out from the shadows. And then a vision of almost getting killed from a Knight of Ren and you stopping it, just like in the arena."

Kylo Ren said nothing, merely taking in the information she was giving. A part of his brain tingled as if almost remembering a long past memory. He was confused by this sensation for it was foreign and unpleasant.

"I don't know," Kylo began shaking his head."It doesn't make sense. I don't know what you're talking about."

Rey's eyes were all over his face and then they suddenly rested on his hands, crossed in front of his chest and she took a deep intake of breath. Suddenly the answer was clear to her, obvious and chocking.

"The saber was yours wasn't it?" Rey demanded, her voice full of awe. "Luke gave it to you when you were his Padawan."

Kylo said nothing, his mouth a thin line of displeasure and his eyes giving nothing away.

"It was your saber calling to me. But why?"

"No idea," Kylo lied, shrugging.

Before he could say anything more Rey had grasped his hand tightly in her own. He jerked back, trying to loosen the grip but it was too late. Rey was inside his mind and furiously running through his memories.

She was powerful today and his mind an open book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a bit of smut - worry not, there's LOADS more to come! I hope you're enjoying the story!


	23. Ships

The two of them sat closely together, their hands gripped tightly. Both were breathing quick and shallow, their foreheads glistening with sweat and their cheeks reddened from combined exertion. Rey trying to dip deeper into the mind of Ben Solo and Kylo Ren doing everything in his power to keep her out.

Rey continued her journey through Kylo's mind, her eyes searching for something very particular.  A very specific memory that Kylo had likely kept very buried.

She felt as if she were moving through thick mud, her legs straining against Kylo's invisible assault. She could feel him trying to keep her out, trying to force her from his head but she was powerful today. He was weakened from his prior meeting with Snoke and felt his resolve weakening.

Rey's hands were curled around Kylo's own and he tried weakly to retreat in the physical world. Nothing was relenting from this girl and against his better judgement, he gave in.

Rey could see images floating by her, almost blinding her. Images of Kylo as a young boy, images of Leia and Han together, images of Snoke and images of a darkened figure that Rey could only assume was the Darth Vader she had heard so much about.

Where was it? She had been searching in all the right places. The memory she was searching for should be here. She knew it had to be.

_Get out of my head._

Rey's lips curled into a grim smile at Kylo's unspoken words. How the table had turned.

Finally she saw what she had been searching for, the Jedi Temple before its destruction. She pulled herself into the image as if stepping through a mirror and without warning she was thrust into the very buried memory of Ben Solo.

\-------------

_Ben was running through the fields, his cheeks flushed a deep pink as he rushed into the temple, his eyes wide and his body shaking. He couldn't be more than twelve years old but already he was tall and lanky and had a look in his eyes that was haunted with a look much older than he was._

_"Uncle!" he shouted as he ran into the temple, panting and trembling. Luke looked up from his group of Younglings working on meditation training to see his nephew looking overwhelmed._

_Rey was momentarily taken aback at the sight of this young Luke. He looked so healthy and full of joy.He told his class he would return momentarily and drew Ben outside, the younger boy was trying to speak, tripping over his words before Luke silenced him with a slow wave of his hand. Ben stilled, looking intently into the face of his Uncle._

_"What is it, Ben?"_

_"Something happened," Ben whispered. "Something out in the forest. I saw something."_

_"What did you see?"_

_"I saw a tall figure coming for me," Ben continued. "It was telling me to come to it."_

_"And did you?"_

_"No," Ben shook his head quickly. "I could feel its darkness."_

_"Did it speak to you?"_

_Ben looked momentarily taken aback at the questions, licking his lips absently. "Yes."_

_"What did it say?"_

_Ben shifted from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable with the questioning and yet too frightened not to tell Luke what had happened._

_"It told me to come to the dark side. It said it would give me the answers I sought. It told me how it could make me powerful."_

_Luke nodded, his lips curving into a small smile at his nephew._

_"Did you want to go to it?"_

_"Yes."_

_Ben's eyes were on the ground in front of him. He was ashamed, his cheeks pink and his eyes filling with frustrated tears. He couldn't tell Luke that the image was comforting, even kind as it beckoned him. But he had been afraid. All of Luke's teachings had combated against the voice and he had run off._

_"But you didn't go to it," Luke commented._

_"No," Ben shook his head. "I knew it was wrong."_

_"Here," Luke unsheathed his saber. pulling it from his hip and placing it into the shaking and confused hand of his nephew. "You've passed your first test."_

_"Test?" Ben raised a skeptical eyebrow. "_

_The test of seduction," Luke nodded. "Many Padawans go through it. It manifests itself in many ways. For some it is an enchanting woman or man. For others its untold riches and for a few, it's the pull of knowledge and power."_

_Ben nodded, looking in awe at the saber Luke had given him. The same saber that had belonged to his grandfather was now sitting in his hand. Ben could almost feel the power that surged though him as he held it._

'One step closer,' _a voice offered sinisterly within Ben's mind._

_"I can't accept this," Ben said, overwhelmed by the feeling that was taking him over as he held the saber in his hand._

_"You've earned it," Luke said. "I know how much you have wanted it. Wanted to feel a link to your grandfather and now that I know it will be used for Light, I am happy to pass it onto you. You're the closest thing I will ever have to a son. Take care of it, Ben. Use it only when necessary."_

_Ben's eyes shone with proud tears at what his Uncle said to him and he nodded, placing the saber at his hip._

_"I will Uncle, I promise."_

\--------------

Rey broke from the memory, her eyes filled with tears at the sight of Luke looking so young and above all, so trusting. She looked at Kylo and saw that the young man's eyes were wet and he couldn't meet her eyes. Her heart jumped at the sight.

"You feel something," Rey commented, trying to search Kylo's unreadable face. "You feel shame. Guilt. Remorse. I can sense it."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Kylo scoffed, pulling his hands from her roughly and standing shakily. He looked down at her with a gaze of hatred and frustration before pulling away from the table completely.

"Luke _did_ give you the saber," Rey observed. "Why lie about it?"

Kylo was silent a moment before whipping around dramatically, looking down at her with irritation and misery.

"Because he gave the saber to Ben Solo. I am not Ben Solo."

Rey sighed darkly, putting her face in her hands in frustration before looking back over to Kylo who was standing near the door, leaning on one arm against it and staring at her darkly.

"Then why would your old saber call to me?"

"You'll be disappointed to hear that I have no idea," Kylo shrugged, unwilling to meet her eyes.

"Liar," Rey shouted, slamming her hands on the table and standing abruptly. "Stop lying to me, Ben."

"I am not BEN," Kylo shouted back, his hands curling into fists at his sides. "And I don't have to tell you anything, Orphan. Have you forgotten that you're my prisoner here? I make the rules, not you!"

"I thought you wanted me on the Dark Side," Rey spat back. "You were so eager to tell me that the Dark Side holds all the answers. Well, I've been here for weeks and I've learned barely enough to keep my attention let alone turn me!"

She knew her words were harsh and unrelenting and she silently prayed that Kylo would believe her false bravado. She was desperate to learn more about this world she had been thrust into. She didn't want to admit it but Kylo had shown her so much during her few weeks here.

"You want information?" Kylo inquired, his jaw clenching tightly. His voice was quiet. Eerily quiet as he spoke to her, not looking to her face.

"Yes," Rey replied, crossing her arms.

"You want to see everything. Good and bad?"

"Yes."

Kylo nodded gently, walking towards her slowly, deliberate. He moved like a cat, gently and almost fluid in his movements.

"You want to see inside my mind? The dark and depraved things? You want to see the seductive pull of the dark side? See my corruption?"

Rey faltered a bit, blinking rapidly as he arms fell to her side slowly. His words were upsetting her but she couldn't show him. He was upon her, inches from her face and she felt her cheeks redden as she replied.

"Y-yes."

Kylo almost smirked at this, his lips parted as he considered what she was saying. He leaned more into her, causing Rey's heart to start beating wildly in her chest, her lips remembering the kisses from moments before.

"No, Orphan," Kylo replied sardonically, pulling back from her. "You don't."

********

The next day Rey was awake hours before she normally was. Her head and her heart was tumbling with thoughts and feelings that she didn't comprehend. She stared at the ceiling, her mind whirring with all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. And while she knew that the pressing thoughts should be of her mission and digesting information about Luke's saber her mind kept wandering...

...To Kylo's mouth on hers. Of his hands cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples. Of his hot mouth on her neck and his fingers sliding downwards...

Rey shook her head roughly, shaking the images of Kylo from her mind. What kind of spell had he cast on her? What was happening to her? "I've been stuck here too long," Rey said aloud to herself, sitting in bed and moving to the 'fresher to start her day.

It was strange, she had her own little traditions since being sequestered on this ship. She would arise, go to the 'fresher, soak her weary bones, pull on a fresh tunic, tie up her drying hair in its customary style and then wait for S4G8 to arrive with breakfast.

Today she did all that but since she was up so early she drew to the window, looking out into the universe with a small frown. It was such a big, beautiful world and for as long as she could remember she had been stuck on Jakku. Doing the same thing over and over again.

And now it was exactly the same. Isolated on a small fragment of the galaxy with nothing to explore.

She was stuck and it was a feeling that frustrated and angered her. She punched her fist against the side of her wall, screaming loudly in frustration. Something swelled within her and she allowed it. She felt the anger that had been suppressing and she gave into it, letting it wash over her. It felt good. It felt almost as good as Kylo's mouth on her.

_Rey. Still your mind. Calm yourself._

"Grandfather?"

_Yes._

Tears filled Rey's eyes before she brushed them away angrily.

_Do not lose heart, child. Continue on this path._

"I'm not," Rey spat angrily. "I'm stuck here just like I was stuck on Jakku. And for what? Kylo Ren is no closer to becoming Ben Solo."

_Trust in The Force._

"Oh enough!" Rey screamed out into the universe. "I'm tired of being played! I'm tired of vague promises and orders! I'm done with all of this!"

_Rey. Anger leads to the Dark Side. You know this._

"I'm done," Rey shouted at the voice she had grown to love. "How can I trust any of you? You let Kylo Ren go to the Dark Side, didn't you? You let him be seduced? And you want me of all people to save _him_? If anything you should be worried about someone saving _me_!"

She knew she was directly going against everything she had been taught. She clenched her eyes tightly, covering her ears and tossing the presence from her.

Silence.

She opened her eyes, straightening and turning to the doors that opened suddenly. Kylo Ren stood before her, silent and masked. He walked into the room, irritable and brusque.

"Follow me."

"For what?" Rey was prickly and glum. Seeing Kylo was just adding to her frustration and unhappiness. He brought about such strange sensations within her that she just wanted to be free from him. Free from this room. Free from this suffocating and oppressive life she was currently living.

"Travel," Kylo replied tersely.

"Travel where?"

Kylo obviously wasn't going to say anything further. He stood looking down at her, crossing his arms and waiting. Rey sighed dimly before she followed Kylo Ren out the door, knowing it was fruitless to try and escape with everyone surrounding them. The door slid behind them with a cold slam, leaving Rey feeling vulnerable to the many figures that busied the hallways. She saw the hatred that shot from behind their masked eyes, causing her to involuntarily shiver.

Was it directed soley at her? Or are Kylo as well? Rey watched Kylo's tall frame in front of her, stalking the hallways with purpose and determination. Stepping onto the turbo lift Rey glanced over at his long body, watching his dour stance.He never relented did he? Always sour and unimpressed with the world. Did anything bring him joy nowadays?

Many, many floors down they reached a large door. Stepping through Rey viewed at least fifty stormtroopers guarding the the landing bay where several ships lie waiting. More than Rey had ever seen in her entire life scavenging on Jakku. She was momentarily stunned, ignoring the troopers that had their guns trained on her should she attempt escape.

But Rey barely noticed them. Hundreds of ships had gone through Jakku and she had worked on them all. But one away from the rest at the far end of the bay was catching her attention. It looked like a familiar tie fighter but with strange modifications.

"This looks like a starfighter," Rey commented absently, her keen mind picking up the subtle changes as she and Kylo neared it. "But different."

"It was the same one my grandfather had," Kylo replied proudly. "Reconstructed from his exact TIE Advanced x1 prototype. Greater speed, cluster missiles, twin blaster cannons. Better than any starfighter in the galaxy. Far exceeding the Millenium Falcon. "

Rey said nothing, instead noticing that she and Kylo were fairly alone aside from the troopers that mingled a few hundred feet away, surveying them. A dark look crossed her mind then. Rey looked to Kylo boldly, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"If I wanted you dead I wouldn't go to all this trouble," Kylo replied with an eye roll behind his mask.

Rey decided that this was very likely true. If he wanted her dead he could simply poison her food, slice her head off with a saber, feed her to the Acklay and charge for tickets to watch. The possibilities for her demise were limitless here.

"Keep walking," Kylo insisted, motioning before her to a large submarine-looking ship of dark grey and sharp edges. Rey didn't want her curiosity to get the better of her, she wanted to appear nonplussed but she had to ask.

"What type of ship is this?"

Kylo was bemused at her questioning, finding when her attention was on things other than him and their past she was much more tolerable.

"A First Order Transporter. Designed for speed and battlefield operations. But it will suit our purpose just fine."

Rey raised a quizzical eyebrow at that comment.  "And what is our purpose?"

"Get on the ship," Kylo barked impatiently. 

Rey looked around at the stormtroopers that surrounded them, guns raised and faces hidden behind the stark white masks. Were any of them like Finn? Any that felt deep in their core that this was wrong? Or were they like Kylo? Drawn to the darkness and believing in its power?

She didn't have time to ponder further because with a deep breath, Rey boarded the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep! And so I hope you enjoy the latest installment - happy weekend to you all! - UP


End file.
